


Baton Rouge (4/8)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Another trip for Skinner and Mulder to the hot South. A VCS case. A hotel in Baton Rouge. A coming out of sorts. Enjoy!





	Baton Rouge (4/8)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Baton Rouge by frogdoggie - Part 1

Saturday, May 22, 1999 6:00 AM. Dragon's Roost, Crossroads, Maine 

Last night. Christ could I have been a bigger prick I think as I stare out the kitchen window. Coffee is perking in the Mister Coffee on the counter behind me and the smell makes me think back to last night and my continuous coffee cup examination. Balls. I was a genuine jerk.

I still can't believe how rude I was to my hosts and to Scully. Man I have to get a grip here. If I don't pull out of this morose state I'm going to ruin the entire vacation for everyone. I'm going to try my best. I mean hell...it's the only fair thing to do.

Mulder may not make it up here. I have to face that fact and move on. Maybe I can arrange something later for us to do together. Mother keeps that apartment in Philadelphia. I'll have to give it some thought.

But for now I have to try to enjoy myself here. Yeah, Scully was right last night. This deck construction is going to be a trip.

Scully last night. Now there was something interesting to see. I haven't spent as much time around her alone before. I mean without Mulder around. It was rather...a treat to be honest.

She's got a sense of humor I envy. I just never have had a good one, one that comes easy at any rate. But hers shines. And Christ she's like a dog with a bone in a debate. I can see where her years with Mulder have benefited her there. Hey, my years as his boss have honed my debate skills too.

I'm still a little embarrassed over the medallion. I had no idea I'd been giving that thing the four finger work out all night. I mean touching it. Figures. Mulder on my mind and I lose it. Yeah, well screw it. He does that to me. I'm not afraid to admit it any more. If it's a crime to be a fool for love, then I'll slap the cuffs on my own wrists and be happy to do it.

But I was hesitant to show her the cross. Why? Well...I'm not sure Mulder has ever given her anything engraved in this way. I...I was a little worried she might be envious? Jealous? Disappointed? I should have given her more credit. She was wonderful about it. I could tell it did bother her a little. She went all investigator on me. Agent mode. But in the end she was just Dana Scully again. Dana Scully, compassionate woman. She knew I was hurting. Dana Scully, compassionate friend.

If for no other reason this week then Scully's presence, I need to get with the vacation program here. I mean after all, she is up here on my invitation. The least I can do is show her a good time. I nod to myself. Yes. From this point on it'll be Walter Skinner, party animal. Oh fuck that - well you know what I mean. I'm just gonna make an effort here to be a human being. Deal? Good.

As I'm musing, staring out the window at a really gorgeous day and a calm sea, I hear someone come up behind me.

"Good morning,"

"Morning, Scully," I turn.

She's standing there in her FBI issue sweats and I have to suppress a grin. We're dressed identically - except my get up is several sizes larger than hers. But the logo is on both our tits. 

"I see you went to the company store at some point as well..." I smile indicating her attire. She grins back.

"I have the t-shirt too, you?"

"Yup. God have we bought into the image or what?" I chuckle.

"Sadly, I'd have to agree," she nods, smiling.

"Are you going for a run?" I query.

She has her sneakers on and her hair tied back in a pony tail. No make-up. I figured she hasn't showered yet. Even with the severe hair do and no make-up...she's a very beautiful woman flashes across my mind. I have to admire Mulder's tastes again on that point zaps through as well. I blink quickly. I realize I've been staring at her. I look down for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, I would," I reply, looking back up at her.

"I only do about two miles on the weekend."

"Sounds fine. I go for a lighter workout all the way around when I'm on vacation anyway. Varies the routine."

"Right," she nods, "Uh, ok, lets go then."

I nod and without further discussion we both turn and head for the back door. I gesture for Scully to proceed ahead of me through the door. When she's out on the half finished deck I turn and shut the door, locking it.

"Walter?" she asks nodding towards the door handle.

"It's ok, Dennis gave me a key," I reply, patting my sweatpants pocket.

She nods and turns to walk to the edge of the deck. There aren't any stairs. There's only one way off. A short drop.

"I take it that stairs may be on the work schedule today?" she smirks a little back at me.

"As a matter of fact - you and I have stair detail." I chuckle. 

"Ah," she replies, "Well that's something I think I can handle, no sweat," she nods turning back to jump down.

"I'd hold that thought about *no sweat* if I were you," I chuckle, following her over and then down. I land with a little thump next to her.

"Oh, so Dennis and Phil really are taskmasters?"

"We were all Marines, remember? Dennis was a Sergeant."

"God! I'd better make sure I hammer my nails straight in that case," she laughs musically.

I join in her laughter and we head off over the bluff and onto the beach to do our 2 miles.

A short time later...

I've set an easy pace and Scully is keeping up with me without a problem. I assumed she runs with Mulder on occasion. I wasn't too worried about her getting lost in my wake.

The sun is up completely now and it's going to be a warm one. Good. I hope the whole week is warm and sunny. It will make the deck construction go smoothly. It will also make this a hell of a lot easier. Keeping on an even keel over missing our man Mulder here, I mean. A pissy, rainy day would have made matters a lot worse.

I look down and breathe out at Scully.

"It's two miles to that boat dock down there. See it?"

"Yes."

"We walk back?" I add.

"Agreed."

We run on.

At the dock...

Scully stops behind me and we both put our hands on our knees and bend over for a moment, huffing just a bit.

"Good run," Scully smiles, straightening up.

"Yeah," I reply, rising up as well and stretching.

"Walter?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you lifted weights all your life?"

"As a matter of fact - most of it," I nod, "I started in high school when I was wrestling."

"You wrestled in high school?"

I stretch some more and so does she. Then both of us slow our movements and finally stop. She looks at me at last and I answer her. 

"Yeah," I smile with a little pride in my voice. I was *All State* in my weight division all four years.

"I wish I had started back then. I just started a strength building program and..."

"You're lifting?" I ask with just a touch of surprise in my voice. 

She looks down at the sand and scrunches her face up.

"Just started back at it steadily. I've had some...interruptions in my weight training."

I wince. Fuckin' A, I'll say. Cancer for one thing. Antarctica for another. God.

"I think you'll enjoy it," I reply, neutrally, "the bureau gym certainly has all the equipment you need, too. I use the company gym myself most of the time."

She straightens up and starts to walk back down the beach at that point. I fall into step next to her. Once more I'm reminded how small she is. In stature anyway. She certainly isn't small in character. Or guts. Looking at her I also notice the bulge in both her biceps I hadn't really noticed until she mentioned the weights. Yeah, she's making a serious effort. Excellent. It may save her life, or Mulder's life at some point.

She shifts her shoulders slightly and looks up at me sideways. 

"I enjoy it a lot. It's...well there's a bit of a rush when you lift isn't there?"

"Exactly. It's a very heady feeling. I like the sensation a lot. I suppose that's part of it's allure. Why I keep it up. That and the fact I don't want to be fat and over 40," I grin a bit.

"No danger there," she chuckles, looking forward again.

"Thank you."

"No problem. But Walter..."

"Yes?"

"I...would you mind if I stopped in while you're working out sometime? Mulder...Mulder doesn't get into the weights and..."

"You'd like a spotter?"

"One I can trust, yes. And I'd like the company," she admits.

I look down at the top of her head as we walk. Her back is very straight and she looks ahead as we make our way through the sand. Man, this is one proud woman, I think. Yeah. It'll be an honor to act as her spotter. No question.

"Sure, I could use the company down there too. Just let me know when you want to go. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Walter," she replies simply.

"Don't mention it."

We walk on in companionable silence, savoring the sea breeze and the warm spring day.

xXx

Saturday, May 22, 1999 12:30 PM. The deck at Dragon's Roost, Crossroads, Maine

"Thanks," Walter nods, as I take his hammer and lay it on the deck. Break time on the deck project. Lunch to be made. Dennis and Phil are nailing on their last board before we eat. It's progressing well. I think it's going to be a sturdy well made deck. There's always a sense of accomplishment with building something this well with your hands. It satisfies a very basic creative instinct. And God knows I'd rather see some creation instead of destruction for a change. I smile at the thought that Dennis and Phil will probably enjoy this deck all summer. It's a pleasant thought.

"What?" Walter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I'm...I'm just enjoying myself," I answer, smiling back.

"Well you wield a hell of a hammer, Scully," he rumbles a chuckle at me.

"Guess I don't have to worry about Sergeant Carr getting on my case," I reply loud enough for Dennis to hear.

"What was that soldier?" he laughs, "Did you tell Ms. Scully I was a baddass drill Sergeant, boy?" he growls quite convincingly.

"You're diggin' your own grave on that one," Walter laughs.

"Dennis was a bastard," Phil teases. "But we were all terrified of Walter Skinner. Now talk about baddass..."

"Hey, hey, hey. I was just a big pussycat," Walter objects with mock indignation.

"Pussycat my ass...you'd better say tiger by the tail..." Phil laughs.

"Ok, Howdy, you asked for it," Walter laughs. And then he moves. I've never seen Walter Skinner in action in the field really. I mean I knew he was good. Strong and fast in apprehending that child killer down in Baton Rouge according to Mulder. But I guess I didn't realize how fast. Before any of us can move very much at all, he's up onto the deck and has Phil pinned to the boards.

"Now what was that about the tiger?" he growls into Phil's laughing face.

"Tiger, meet crane," Phil giggles, and then incredibly Walter is flipped over and deposited, with an oomph, under the smaller man. The AD is totally immobilized.

"Show off," he laughs, breathless. His face is reddening slightly. 

"Uncle?" Phil presses. Walter really can't move. I don't know how Phil is doing it exactly. It appears as if he's holding Walter by his pressure points and educated use of leverage. It's quite a demonstration.

"Ok. Ok. Let me up, Karate Kid. I'm done."

Phil gives a self-satisfied smirk down at Walter and gets off him. 

"Never mess with him, Walter. You should know that by now," Dennis is laughing from his spot on the deck.

All of us are laughing now. Walter is getting up and smoothing his shirt and jeans down. I just have to ask them...

"Phil, were all of you in the same unit? I mean in Vietnam. I know Walter served over there. Did you all know each other in..."

There's dead silence suddenly. Oh...damn. I think maybe that wasn't the right question to ask. Walter's face has gone mask-like, closed off and unreadable suddenly. Phil's too. Only Dennis seems to still be with us. But he doesn't look very happy either. It's Dennis that answers me.

"Uh, no I was in infantry. Phil was in special ops. We weren't in Walter's unit."

"Oh," I reply just looking at them all. I'm stuck. I'm sure the war was painful for them but I don't know how or why. Their reaction was a little bit of a surprise. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned anything. I watch as Walter shakes it off, comes back to the here and now.

"I was in special forces as well, but Phil and I were in different units and different fields of operation."

Phil springs back quickly too and is almost his old vibrant self again.

"Yes we only knew Walter by reputation," he replies. There's a hint again of teasing in his voice. Walter's face changes back to a more tranquil expression. Then some good-natured laugh lines appear on his face as well. Phil picks up on it and smiles wide. Before either of them can continue the exchange, Dennis speaks.

"Yeah. *On leave* reputation."

I think I can actually see Walter's ear tips turning red. Oh ho. So, Mr. Skinner was a bit of a hell raiser back then as well.

"Gentlemen. I am an armed Federal Agent. You will not go there," he growls, barely containing his chuckling as well.

"No, come on. I'd like to hear this," I tease getting into the game.

"Well, Scully - Walter had a reputation for hard drinking, brawling and dope smoking that was notorious in every bar in Saigon," Dennis begins.

"Oh shit," Walter snorts, "I'll never have any credibility on the job with her now, you asshole."

I'm laughing.

Phil continues, "Yeah, we were scared shitless we'd run into him in a bar fight. Guys were saying he was 7 feet tall, could out drink and out toke any guy in country, and knock you out with one punch." 

"What a load of crap..." Walter interjects.

"Well that might have been a crock, WS, but you can't deny what the ladies said about you..."

"Phil. I'm getting my Glock..."

"Yeah, tell Scully the nickname," Dennis chimes in.

"What nickname?" I ask innocently.

"That's it, I'm going for my gun," Walter mock snarls, and he disappears inside the house.

"What nickname?" I ask again.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I should be saying this is none of my business and act accordingly by telling them to forget this line of inquiry. I should be bothered that this is a trifle misogynist. I mean, the words ladies and Saigon whores have hooked up in my head. But for some perverse reason I still want to know what nickname Skinner was saddled with. It can't be any worse than *Spooky* or *The Ice Queen*. Maybe I want a level nickname playing field here. Or maybe it's because of all the years Skinner grilled me in his office. Or maybe it's because for some odd reason I think this nickname is something Mulder doesn't know. In any event, and for whatever reason, I'm about to find out.

"Well, I am probably going to pay for this later, but let's just say WS had a reputation as quite the ladies man in Saigon."

"Phil..." Dennis warns.

"Oh come on Den, you know the girls really liked him and respected him."

"Phil - he is going to kill you," Dennis is laughing now. Almost helpless with it.

Phil is smirking. Somehow I think he's *quite* capable of handling himself. And also he's a shameless tease. But this is fun and I feel...ok I feel like one of the guys here right now...and it's a nice feeling.

"Oh, he's not going to kill me. After all the ladies thought he was handsome and very sweet. He was always a gentleman, but tough as well. He would protect them against guys who were less respectful sometimes. So he got his nick. Le Bouledogue." Phil finishes.

"Most of those women spoke French and English along with various Vietnamese dialects..." Dennis starts to explain.

"My French is a little rusty..." I begin.

"It means bull dog," Walter's voice comes out of no where, and suddenly all of us are being hosed down with ice cold water from the garden hose that had been curled up on the opposite side of the deck. Most of the water is directed at Phil but Dennis and I are getting our fair share. I'm yelling. I can't help it. It's cold.

"SONOFABITCH!" Phil yells.

Dennis is laughing even more hard and so is Walter. He's laughing like an idiot and it's a sight to behold. Head back, bellowing with mirth Walter Skinner isn't a bad thing to see.

"How did you get that hose without us..." I start to sputter.

"Hey, an old special ops soldier never forgets his training. I just went in through the back door, came out the front and around the side of the house. You three were easy pickings," he explains, shutting off the hose handle at last.

Phil is soaked to the skin, but chortling heartily. Dennis is pretty wet as well. I'm the least damp of all. I saw Walter deliberately and quickly aim away from me as a matter of fact. I guess that gentlemanly reputation might have been a little more than Saigon whorehouse rumor.

Phil finally gets himself under control and speaks.

"What was I saying about probably paying for this later?"

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?" Walter drawls, "Oh, no offense, Scully," He adds as an afterthought grinning sheepishly at me.

"None taken."

"Folks...I guess we'd better go in and have lunch as well as dry off and change now," Dennis snorts out the last of his laughter.

We all agree and make our retreat back into Dragon's roost for dry clothes, good food, and the conversation of friends.

xXx

 

* * *

 

xXx

Saturday, May 22, 1999 10 PM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine 

I find it rather refreshing that Dennis and Phil don't think they have to entertain Scully and I every minute of every hour we're up here. It says a lot for their talents as hosts. Every guest needs some unorganized free time. It's what makes tours such a friggin' drag. All that planned shit. Sticking to a schedule. If this is Tuesday it must be bloody Belgium. You know what I mean?

So, tonight we're relaxing with our own pursuits. More about that in a moment.

We all worked hard today. The deck is really beginning to take shape. Scully's fourth pair of hands was more than a help. They were invaluable really. I don't think we'd be nearly as far ahead with construction if it hadn't been for her aid. Man, she can really swing a hammer. The stairs are almost done. Bill Scully, Sr. must be looking down on his daughter with pride right now.

Christ I would if I were him. She's...Scully is more than I ever expected she would be. Ah, hell. I always knew she was a crack agent. I mean her reputation for being an ace in the field and the autopsy bay goes all the way back to Quantico. No one disagrees about her prowess on the job. Least of all Mulder. Least of all me too. But, job prowess is one thing. One type of reputation at the bureau. Scully has a couple of reps some ignorant individuals have saddled her with there. The first is the *Mrs. Spooky* appellation. Ok, well if they knew how close they were on that one they'd shit. But Mrs. Spooky isn't so bad. Mulder rather likes that designation now anyway, I think. Scully sees it for the joke it's become. It's humorous under the circumstances. But, it's the other rep she has which now, I see, is, as I suspected, far from the truth. Dana Scully is as far from an Ice Queen as you can get.

There is no way she doesn't feel. Care. Care very deeply. About all the things that really matter in life. No way in hell is she an Ice Queen. I should have guarded her more carefully against the morons spreading that crap at the bureau when I was still her supervisor. Now it's too late. One more thing I sat on the fence over all those years. Fuck me. Really. Or better yet *kick* me in the ass. 

Well there isn't much I can do about that situation. But at least outside the job - in situations like this one I can try to be a friend to her now. A confidant for sure. Maybe it'll help make up for my being remiss earlier. I hope so. She deserves a lot more.

I really enjoyed running with her today. It was very companionable. Maybe we can do that again while we're up here. If the weather holds up it would be...it would be a real good deal.

Anyway. Tonight, Scully and I made dinner for Dennis and Phil. It was my suggestion. We threw together a salad and spaghetti. Phil drove into Crossroads and picked up some Italian bread and a nice bottle of red wine. It was a meal worthy of a bunch of hard working carpenters I guess. At any rate, it stuck to the ribs.

We all went our separate ways after dinner. Phil went out to the studio that's attached to the back of their garage. He and Dennis have a combination pottery studio and photographic dark room out there. Phil has a small gas kiln as well as his pottery wheel. So, he's out there working with clay. It must be incredibly relaxing. I went out there and helped him slap and knead some clay around once. You do that to get the air bubbles out of it before you work with it. It was rather calming. Almost a zen experience. Phil is into the Asian philosophies of course.

Dennis is upstairs in their home office. He's doing his correspondence on the PC. Taking care of his art business as well. The more mundane marketing part of it I guess.

Scully and I are down here in the living room. The CD player is on. Chopin. She's reading *Bare Bones* by Stephen King. She switched off with her mother. Margaret is reading Anne Rice now as well. I feel content tonight. Content despite that bit with the Nam memories during the afternoon.

Sometimes when someone mentions the war I just freeze up. My mind locks. It doesn't happen often and I've learned to shake it off quickly - but...well sometimes a disturbing image just grabs hold of me...jumps up in back of my eyes and...well never mind. I know Phil had a bad tour just like I did in the end. He was wounded as well and he won't even talk about it. Dennis explained briefly that Phil was stuck underground for a while with the VC guy he'd killed after the guy had shot him. I can't imagine what that was like. It had been the end of Phil's war. He was shipped back to the states after that incident.

So, this afternoon, when Scully asked her perfectly innocent question about us serving together, Phil and I both had a PTSD reaction I think. It's good to know though that we could get over it at least.

Shit, the hose. Ok. Well it was fun. I...hey I felt like a kid again for a minute. I just needed to let off some steam. Cool 'em off. Phil enjoyed it too. He's a nutcase but I like him a lot. Admire him for being a whole person after what the war did to him. Crap, I guess it's lucky all of us have our heads screwed on reasonably tight. You could say the same thing for Dana Scully. If anyone would be a candidate for PTSD it'd be her. She does have some of the signs. So does Mulder too. Neither of them are going to give into it though. They're both bullheaded enough not to do it. God, I have got my hands full haven't I? I shake my head in bemusement at Mulder and Scully's *true grit*. It's the mark of a rare person who can persevere even over their personal foibles. They really are unique, strong individuals. It's lucky. They're going to need that strength in the battle to come. We're all going to need it.

I've been reading the evening paper. Well I should say, looking at it. Mostly I've been thinking. My eyelids are growing heavy. Well it was a busy day. My head nods forward and I jerk it back up.

"Walter?" Scully asks quietly, "Would you like to go to bed?"

I grin at her a little sheepishly.

"Sorry. Yeah, I probably should turn in. I guess I'm pretty boring, aren't I?"

She looks at me quizzically for a second, and a bemused look crosses her face.

"Uh...no. You're not boring. But I think you've put in a long day. You...you did twice as much work as I did."

I shrug. Well there were a couple of times where we had to lift boards she couldn't quite handle alone. Shit. After a little more weight lifting she's going to be surprised how that will change.

"Well, I'm going to be 47 in a couple of weeks too Scully. I guess I'm feeling it tonight."

"Walter..."

"Yeah?"

"I'd never believe you were 47. Not in a million years," she smiles at me tentatively. I stare at her for a second and then smile back equally as tentatively. If I didn't know better I'd think...I'd suspect she was flirting with me? Fuck. No way. She's just making a sweet compliment. Trying to make me feel less like an old fart. Before I can think about it further or reply, Dennis comes thumping down the stairs.

"Hey, I bet you two want to go to bed don't you?" he chuckles. "I should go get Gumby out there and drag his butt up to bed too so you can pull the couch out, Walter."

"Oh, well sure...Scully and I were just discussing the idea of shut eye as a matter of fact," I smile and stand up.

"Yes. I think I've had about enough of Stephen King tonight," she wrinkles her nose.

We all laugh briefly. Then Dennis stops and smiles again.

"Say, listen. I was just up there e-mailing out the reminders. Uh...Wednesday evening I have an opening at Chatterers, a local gallery. It'll be a one man show but Phil's coming for moral support. You're both invited to attend too if you'd like. I was kind of saving the news as a surprise. But I thought I'd better let you know in case you had other plans..."

"Hell, man, that's fantastic!" I reply with genuine respect and admiration for him, "Count me in. I'd be honored to attend."

"Oh, me too. That sounds marvelous. But I didn't bring anything to wear to an art opening..." Scully replies looking a little perplexed. 

"Jeans will be fine, Dana. This isn't New York. Chatterers is an informal, eclectic kind of place. Sort of an alternative gallery scene for Crossroads. But it seems to be up and coming. I was glad they were enthusiastic over my slides. These photos aren't my usual type of work," he adds with a somewhat wicked grin.

"Oh, that's good then. I'd love to attend, certainly," Scully replies, smiling sunnily

I look around the room at the numerous landscapes and the few portraits of the rugged inhabitants of Maine that grace the walls. Excellent examples of Dennis's talents as a photographer. I notice Scully glancing around as well. What does he mean? No landscapes? 

"What kind of photographs are they?" Scully asks with interest. 

"Male nudes."

I bark a quick laugh at Scully's sudden expression. It's a cross between *oh oh what did I get myself into now* and *wow, I can hardly wait*.

"Think you two can handle a little gay eroticism? Oh, the images are very tastefully done - don't worry," he hastens to reassure us, "no willies waving in the wind or anything."

"I wouldn't miss this show for the world," I laugh.

Scully raises her eyebrows at me and then she cracks up.

"Ok, I'll admit it. Neither would I," she replies, laughing musically.

"Excellent!" Ok. We can all go down to the gallery together Wednesday night. Man, that will be a riot. I know you'll enjoy it. There should be a pretty good crowd."

"I hope so. You'll sell some," I throw in as a comment.

"I hear you Walter. We have to pay for that deck somehow," he laughs. "I'll go roust Phil," he finishes at last. Scully and I nod as he leaves the room.

"Sounds like it will be a great time," she says, yawning a little. 

"I think it will be a time all right," I rumble, "Yeah. So, you don't mind being my date?" I blurt out suddenly without thinking. What in the hell made me ask her that?

She looks at me for a second, her eyes and mouth crinkling a little with a suppressed smile.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. And to answer you - no. I won't

mind at all."

I nod.

"Good. We'll watch each others backs then. Deal, *Agent* Scully?" 

She smiles at my teasing use of the work title again.

"Deal, *sir*."

I nod again.

She puts her book under her arm, and starts to leave the living room.

"Good night, Walter. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Scully. Thanks. You too," I reply, watching her walk away. I turn away at last, and bending, work to fold out the couch. 

xXx

3 AM. Dragon's Roost

I hear....someone screaming. I'm awake in an instant. Years of training make me grab for my weapon, and then I'm out of bed, through the bedroom door at a dead run, and down the hall in a matter of moments. I almost bump smack into Walter, dressed only in his sweat bottoms, as he rushes into the foyer at the foot of the stairs to the second floor. He has his Glock in hand as well, raised and ready. 

"I heard..." he breathes out hard. Another piercing shriek rends the air. It's coming from upstairs. Dear God! It sounds like a man's dying up there.

I'm about to dash up the stairs when Walter grabs my left arm. 

"Hold up, Scully," he sighs. I look at him in confusion as he flicks the safety on his Glock, and lowers it wearily to his side. 

"It's Phil," he adds looking down into my questioning face. His eyes are almost unreadable, but I can still see the world weariness there.

"Phil?" I ask studying his face.

"Yeah. He...he's having a nightmare, Scully. Nam. Uh, it's happened before when I was up here," he answers. "I was just disorientated for a minute," he shakes his head in disgust, "The job," he adds with a shrug.

I nod in understanding and flip the safety back on my Smith and Wesson.

"Should...should we go up and check on him?" I ask with concern. 

Walter looks down for a moment and then he touches my arm very gently.

"Scully, this...maybe this is an instance when I'd better go in alone. It's something between old soldiers. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

I can more than understand it I think. I'd seen that look in my father's eyes several times. There are some things that just can't be shared with non-coms or civilians. Even fellow FBI agents and friends. Especially women friends I suppose.

"Walter, I understand. Just come tell me later if he's ok, all right? I...I won't be able to sleep otherwise," I admit, looking down myself now. I have trouble sleeping after Mulder has one of his nightmares. Until I know he's well and goodly asleep again I tend to lie there watching over him. It's a mark for my feelings of increasing friendship for Phil Meyers that I would do the same for him.

"Sure, Scully. I'll come down and knock on your door," he nods. Then without further comment he leaves my side and ascends the stairs towards the master bedroom.

Later...

There's a quiet knocking...

"Scully?"

"Come on in, Walter."

I haven't even tried to go to sleep. The night stand lamp is on, and I've been sitting here listening to the muted voices coming from above. Dennis and Walter trying to settle Phil down.

Walter opens the door quietly and comes into the guest bedroom. He looks haggard. God! He stands there in the doorway, and then shuts it carefully behind him.

"Is Phil all right?" I ask and then, before I can stop myself, "Are you all right?"

His shoulders sag almost imperceptibly and he looks at me oddly for a moment. Then he smiles tiredly and walks over to the bed.

"May I..." he indicates, asking to sit.

"Please."

I shift over a bit and he sits down heavily. He runs his hand over his face and up under his glasses for a moment. The bridge of his nose gets some attention from a large finger and thumb. After he lowers his hand he answers me without looking at me.

"Yeah. Shit. I'll be all right. So...so will Phil. Dennis is taking care of him. It's...it's an old story. We...we all get these nightmares. He'll probably be fine in the morning."

"God, Walter, I'm so sorry," I murmur, touching his arm gently. I realize with sudden embarrassment that I've been touching him a lot lately. Maybe...maybe that's not very appropriate. I'm discovering I...rather like touching him. Down Dana, I think with chagrin. He's...he's not...this might offend him...I tell myself. He glances down at my hand, and I pull it back slowly, placing both my hands in my lap. I look down at them.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Scully. I can't blame you for anything. Nam's to blame. It's just a fact of life for us. You...you learn to cope. I would expect you've had...similar experiences. I mean, Christ you've...you would have had to wouldn't you?" he adds with a far away tone in his voice.

"Walter, what happened to you over there?" I ask gently. Right now in this moment I...I really want to understand. I think...I think it's important that I know.

For a heartbeat or two I don't think he heard me, or if he did, he isn't going to answer. Then he starts to talk very quietly.

"I guess I can tell you. I...I've told Mulder most of it too. You...you have a right to know as well now. Uh...I was on point one day with my best friend over there. John. John Rand. We used to call him Cracker Rand because he was from Georgia."

He stops a moment to gather his thoughts further. I nod. It's as if he picks up on it without seeing because he continues.

"We...we were over the border - inside Cambodia I mean. Of course that was illegal at the time - but this was a very special op. Top secret. At any rate, John and I were on point. We...we were supposed to be alert...frosty. Well fuck - we were only 19 years old and despite all the special training sometimes...sometimes we were just kids. John and I were talking, very quietly but talking. It was a...stupid oversight. Christ, though...I mean we hardly exchanged 10 words...I...oh fuck it. I've had guilt over this for years, Scully. I really have to learn to get over it," he sighs.

"I understand..." I murmur. And I do understand. We're all human. And we're all young once. Walter goes on - that same dreamy, faraway cadence to his voice.

"But he started teasing me about some damn Saigon whore I'd been pumping the night before we left for the field. John was such a kidder. He was a good kid. They were all good kids," he nods as if agreeing with his own softly uttered words.

In profile, I can see his face soften at the mention of John Rand's name. I have to think Walter must have had special feelings for John. It makes his next words even more tragic.

"At any rate, we walked right into a gook ambush. John got it first. He got his head blown off right in front of my eyes. His brains splattered all over my flack jacket. After that it was every man for himself. I...my buddies were dropping like flies. I got hit twice before I even realized I'd caught a round. All I did was stand there and fire, scream, and fire. I didn't even take cover. I...I'm not sure I wanted to avoid getting hit."

I'm just sitting there staring at him now. I...this is horrible. I mean what Mulder and I've been through, what we go through on the job is one thing. We're adults, trained professionals. We're not 19 year old young men in brutal combat. We're not 19 year old young men who blame themselves for the deaths of their friends. It seems to me Walter Skinner gave a lot for his country. My God.

"Finally I took a round in the guts. I went down too. The whole unit was wiped out. All dead. I bought it too, actually...at least I thought so. I...I woke up when they were zipping me into the body bag. If I hadn't gasped the corpsman wouldn't have given me a second look I guess..." his voice trails off.

I have no earthly idea what to say. I...I have a fleeting thought of sliding over further, lifting the covers and....and what? Offering him a comfort fuck? Lord. How...how disgusting. That...that's...not a good idea at all. It's...so crass. But... I...I know Mulder would...would want...oh, forget it. Just...get a grip here Dana. This is a friend. A friend who is clearly hurting. Stop thinking with your /and Mulder's?/ libido and help him. But before I can say anything at all, he turns and gives my knee a small pat.

"Listen, Scully. Uh...you don't have to hear all this...it's ancient history. You...we're supposed to be on vacation here, right? But I appreciate your asking, and your concern."

Ok. I can tell he's closing himself off again. Becoming the AD for me. Fine. I suppose I should be thankful he got this far. This is terribly personal, and if he's not quite ready to share any of it I can more than understand. Maybe some day he'll be comfortable enough to talk about it again. In the meantime I'll allow him his privacy. There is no issue over that consideration at all.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. A trite saying in some people's book. But in mine - I think it has a lot of merit," I answer pushing my hair back behind my ears.

He smiles a little at my reply and gets up from the edge of the bed. There is a great deal of relief on his face. He looks much better than when he came in here. Good. Maybe he'll be able to get some sleep now. Then so will I.

"Thanks Scully. I...thank you for listening," he repeats himself. 

"Good night Walter. Try to get some rest."

"I think I can...now," he mumbles as he turns away. He walks back over to the door and just before he opens it, he turns and speaks again.

As he stands there I can't help it. My eyes run over his torso. I track up and down his body, settling on his muscular stomach. I gaze, not in lust, but in compassionate understanding. I've never really paid attention to his scars until tonight. But now I do and my eyes mist over when I consider how he got them. God! He got one for them for me really. And for Missy. My attention is drawn away from his body by his voice. I look up into his glasses. The light from the night stand lamp makes them suddenly opaque. I can't see his eyes. 

"Scully I told Phil that...that you didn't hear him screaming. He was very embarrassed about that point. I...I think if you could find it possible not to mention this...this incident in the morning he'd probably appreciate it."

I smile gently at him.

"My lips are sealed."

He nods. I can only hope he realizes I mean where his privacy is concerned as well. I hope...I hope he knows I care. I think he does because he smiles again as he turns and opens the door.

"Night Scully," he rumbles one more time and then he's gone.

xXx

Wednesday, May 26, 1999 11 AM. Outside the Rape Task Force war room, Local Police Headquarters, Downtown Holyoke, MA

"Mulder, Mulder, Mulder..." Rita Manconen is shaking her head in bemused amazement at me.

We've just left the Rape Task Force war room after I gave my presentation on the suspects profile. I laid it all out. Put it all on the line and told them what I thought we should do. Ok, it's a pretty audacious plan. Out there maybe. But I have a gut feeling it will work. And work fast. And speed is of the essence now. He hit again last night. I know this guy likes tall women with long brown hair. Last nights victim fit my profile to a *T*. All the victims have been at least 5 feet 9 inches tall. Last nights target was 6 foot 1 and on the basketball team here. Yeah, this sick fuck's got something for...and against tall, statuesque brunettes all right. Something wicked and perverse. Something we need to take away from him right now.

I'm half giddy with the anticipation of catching this asshole, and sick to my stomach with seeing another young woman assaulted and then disfigured with knife cuts. When Rita speaks I stop walking dead in my tracks. I turn and take her arm.

"Rita, come on. Don't you think I know my stuff? Don't you know this will work?"

She looks down and the smile leaves her face. I release her arm. When she looks back up her face is serious.

"If it would help I'd volunteer for it, Mulder. But obviously I can't volunteer. I don't fit his victim profile. I just thought it was...was ...ah skip it. Yeah, I think you're right and you're the only man for the job. I certainly can't do it and no one in there fits the..."

"No officer in there fits the victim profile. Not even Officer Reed. She's too short and she's a blonde."

Rita shakes her head again.

"Ok, I can buy that - but Mulder - you're gonna need some help here. I mean, have you ever dressed in drag before?" she asks, eyebrows raised quizzically

I look at her for a second. I think oh oh - has she read me here? I mean my bisexuality? No, she's just concerned and probably rightly so. My preferences, although they do take in that walk on the wild side - they don't involve walking it in heels. I break into laughter. 

"What do you think?"

"Honey...You are no Ru Paul. I think you're gonna need a lot of help Mulder. Otherwise you're gonna look like a damn scarecrow. You've been about as close to looking good in drag as I've been to looking like Jada Pinkett."

I grin and look down.

"Yeah, well...I was kind of hoping you'd help me out there. You and Officer Reed."

"Oh sure baby. I know you need our help. And I know you want it too, you nasty white boy. Two gorgeous women like us making over your tall, skinny body and going *oh, sweetie you look so good in that skirt and wig.*"

I'm trying really hard not to lose it completely here. But it's hard. I'm just that close to the edge of hysteria, that the urge to laugh like a maniac myself is very strong. Luckily for me, Rita stops the joking and gets serious again.

"Yeah, Mulder. I'll be happy to help. And I'm sure Sheila will be too. If getting you dressed up like a first class drag queen will catch this perp, I'll put the panty hose on you myself."

"You're on, Agent Manconen," I smirk, "Come on honey chile, I thought we passed a Gap outlet on the way downtown this morning..." 

xXx

Wednesday, May 26, 1999 6 PM Dragon's Roost Crossroads, Maine. 

The hot shower water feels good after today. We really humped it on that deck. We didn't even stop for lunch and then fell on dinner like wolves without taking time to clean up. But I believe that tomorrow may be the day we finish the project. All of us can be proud at the effort. It's a job well done...I just wish Mulder...well, you know. I don't want to get into an angst attack over my lover here. I need to finish up the shower and get my ass in gear if we want to make Dennis's gallery opening in time.

After dinner, I let Scully have the downstairs bathroom first while Phil and Dennis got ready upstairs. I was prepared to cool my heals for a while in the kitchen over a cup of coffee, but Scully surprised me. Ok, I guess I'd bought into the stereotype of women taking a long time in the bathroom. The only benchmark I had to compare with was Sharon. She took forever to get ready. Shit - Scully isn't Sharon. For one thing she's an agent. You learn to get ready for anything fast. At any rate, she came out to the kitchen in her bathrobe, toweling her hair after what seemed like a very short time, and told me the can was all mine.

So here I am, soap all over me, and hot water washing away some small muscle aches along with the accumulated dirt and sweat. I felt my chin and decided to shave as well so that was done first off. Now I'm finishing the rest. I remember the last time I took a shower in this house. With Mulder. God. I have to stop...thinking...my mind wanders back to that winter memory and I can't help it. I let my soapy hand wander down to stroke my cock. Then I cup my balls and massage them a little too. I close my eyes and let the warm water run over my head as I feel the heat start to build in my groin. God I really miss Fox. I...I...Christ. I can't take the time to beat off here. This is ridiculous.

I shake my head and change my teasing pulls to a more impersonal, businesslike touch. Ok. I haven't done my self exam this month. Why not now? Yeah. That's the ticket. Think about something like testicular cancer for a second Walter. It's bound to squash the heat of arousal flooding your cock. But even as I examine my testicles for lumps, I'm thinking of Mulder. I keep reminding him this is something he should be doing for himself too. But hey, I guess I could do it for him, couldn't I? Yeah...that would be...Oh piss on it. There's a thought that's not going to help matters here. When I realize I'm still getting hot - I decide I'd better go for a sure fire cure at last. I reach forward, twist and then gasp loudly. The freezing water slams into my nuts, and my dick goes as limp as a garden hose.

Later...

Scully has kindly vacated the guest bedroom quickly as well so that I can dress in here. I put my clothes out on the bed earlier before I hit the shower. I had to laugh. Scully watched me while I was laying them out. I suppose she wanted to see if I was going to opt for AD fashion or really take Dennis' words as gospel and go for the casual look. I know she didn't bring any really dressy clothes up here. There was such a comical look of relief on her face when I put the jeans and black t-shirt on the bed. She left the room with a smile.

Ok. I am going to wear the tweed sports jacket I brought but hey...I look good in it, all right? Mulder says it has a nice brown underpattern that matches my eyes. Crap. I sound like fucking Calvin Klein or Mister Blackwell. Well, it does make me look like I at least half way know how to dress. And I want to look my best for Dennis's shindig here. Wouldn't do for one of his friends to look like a bum. In the back of my mind the words, *Scully's date* flash like a neon sign. But I pull the plug on the thought and the sign winks out.

I smooth a hand over what's left of my hair and exit the bedroom to go join the rest of the gallery entourage.

Scully is waiting in the hallway. She's put on her black dress suit coat over a white t-shirt and jeans. Instead of sneakers she's wearing the sensible shoes she wears to work as well. So, I guess she still had her bureau attire in the garment bag? Sounds like me. I grin a bit. Can't drag the bureau out of the agent or the AD it seems. She looks casual...she looks...well she looks really nice. 

"Dennis is bringing the car around," she says when she sees me. I nod and adjust my Glock under my coat where it rests in the holster in the small of my back. I see Scully hide a smile.

"What? Aren't you armed tonight?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow, "What would Kersh say?" I tease her a little. Oh blow me. That was a shitty thing to say. Christ!

"The same thing you would have said, *Where's your weapon agent*?" she replies with a mixture of humor and annoyance in her voice. She pats the small of her back for emphasis and then she finishes her reply.

"So, I'm packing heat, as they say."

"Scully, I really am sorry about Kersh..." I begin. But before I can finish the thought, Phil comes in the front door.

"Transport awaits, my good people," he bows and waves with a flourish. It's good to see he's feeling better since that Godawful nightmare the other night. As Scully and I move to follow him out the front door, she leans towards me and whispers.

"Walter, I know. It...it's ok about Kersh. Really," she nods for emphasis and then she adjusts the purse on her shoulder and walks on after Phil Meyers to the waiting car.

xXx

Wednesday, May 26, 1999 9:15 PM The Chatterers Gallery. Crossroads, Maine

The gallery isn't overly large, but it's big enough to hold a good sized crowd and still be fairly intimate. The building has a clean, no frills, modern decor and most importantly - fantastic lighting. Thankfully, the galleries capacity is being tested this evening. It's very crowded and I'm tremendously excited for Dennis. This is a marvelous reception. It's due to end at 10 PM and even in this short time Dennis has sold several photographs.

Crossroads isn't a big town but the population seems to be both friendly and liberal as well. There is a very eclectic mix here. Out of towners as well as locals. New Englanders can sometimes be standoffish with strangers especially artsy or alternative types from New York. There are a number of those here tonight. There are also a number of flamboyantly gay men as well. So, the liberal boundaries are being tested and seem to be holding just fine. Everyone seems to be getting along, perhaps helped by the wine and finger food, as well as a mutual love of fine photography. It's pleasant to see.

Dennis, and Phil especially, are in their element. They introduced us to the Gallery owners, Tony and Angela Keyes when we arrived at the gallery. A charming couple trying to bring a progressive ambiance to the local cultural climate. I think they may succeed. After the introduction the guys left Walter and I on our own to view the photographs...and mingle. Well, Walter doesn't really mingle well. Hmmm...that's something of an understatement. More about that in a moment. But to be fair, I don't *do* mingle well either for that matter. So, we found ourselves eventually gravitating towards each other after visiting the wine and hors d'oeuvre table, and talking separately to some of the guests.

It's been an interesting experience so far, our tour of the exhibit. A real...*time* as Walter said the other night.

"Christ," Walter mumbles under his breath. He takes a long drink from his wine glass and then shakes his head.

We're standing in front of a black and white photo at the moment. It's obviously a profile shot of two men making love. It's in close-up however. You can't see faces. You can't even really see all of their arms or legs or any part of their genitals. The photo zeros in on just their tightly spooned together torsos, one man in back of the other. The partner behind has a leg draped up and over the thigh of the other. The man behind is either a very light skinned African American or very tanned Caucasian man. The other man is light skinned with a tattoo of a seated Buddha on his thigh, just visible in the picture. The photo makes the men look for all the world like a piece of living sculpture. Almost like fluid metal or molten rock. It's terribly erotic and very touchingly beautiful.

"What's wrong?" I ask Walter. I can see the tell tale redness at the tips of his ears that tells me he's getting embarrassed, "It...it's a lovely photo."

"Oh I won't argue that, Scully. It's masterfully done."

"Well than what's the matter?" I ask with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

I struggle to keep it out, but it's difficult. Walter has been rather uncomfortable almost all night. Shortly after we got here he reverted to surly AD mode. I think I know why, but I'm not positive. I was watching him. At first he was talking to an elderly couple. They all seemed to recognize each other and he was smiling and talking easily with them. When they moved away he stood alone for a few moments, sipping his wine. Then another man approached him and began talking animatedly with him. The man was one of the most flamboyant gay men at the opening. I watched Walter staring at this very attractive, tall, Hispanic Man like he'd grown two heads. There was even a hint of disgust mixed with panic on his face for just a second. It only took him a heartbeat to put on the AD Walter S. *Don't Fuck with Me* Skinner persona. I watched his face shut down like a steel door. Walter was polite. I don't mean to say he looked like he was being rude. He was just...stiff, formal and finally, mostly silent while the man carried on his side of the conversation. As soon as it was politely possible, Walter excused himself and went to the men's room. The attentive stranger was left shrugging his shoulders with a perplexed expression on his face.

Walter looks down at me and his face is still unreadable. His jaw tense.

"That's Dennis and Phil in the photograph," he hisses at me.

"Really?" I ask moving to look a little closer. His hand is on my arm and I pull back. When I glance down at his arm and raise an eyebrow he releases me quickly and then whispers down towards my ear. 

"Yeah, really. Dennis has that seated Buddha tattooed on his thigh, "I saw it when were went swimming off Dragon's Roost last year," he hastens to add. God, I never thought Walter could have a prissy school marm voice in his repertoire. This is almost too...strange.

"So?" I ask furrowing my brow.

I really don't see any harm in the photo. Their faces aren't in it. I don't think it can be that widely known that Phil has the tattoo, can it? What the devil is wrong with Walter here?

"So...I just think there are some things that should be kept private that's all," Walter replies huffily.

/Excuse me!?/ He takes a final swig out of his wine glass, emptying it. He sets the glass down on a nearby small table. I'm gaping at him when he turns back around. I can feel the heat rising in my face. Private? Oh come on. This from the man who was...doing the wild thing with Mulder in that hotel room loud enough to wake me up so I walked in on them? Right. What's wrong with this picture? I'm irate and before I think better of it I speak my mind.

"I would hope you'll hold that thought the next time you, and I, and Mulder are in a hotel suite together."

Oh damn it Dana that was not the right reply at all. Walter's face proves my words accurate. He clouds up like a fast approaching storm front.

"Excuse me," he growls, "I think I need some air," he adds, turning to walk past me towards the gallery entrance. Oh for Gods sake. Wonderful. I certainly did put my foot in it. Well damn it, he had it coming. It was, if you'll pardon the expression, the bald truth. Oh shit. Now I guess I have to make nice. I let out an exasperated sigh as I hasten to follow him.

I find him standing outside on the sidewalk. He's leaning against the gallery wall with his arms crossed in front of him. His face is partly in shadow, only half lit from the street light nearby. For a moment he looks like he's been carved in stone himself. Like he's part of the wall coming to life. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. His head is tilted back against the wall, his eyes shut. When he hears me walk up he moves his head off the wall, stands up straight, and looks at me. His face is still partly in shadow.

"Come to stick it in again, Agent Scully?" he growls at me.

OK. That's it.

"I'm not the one who should be talking about sticking anything in anywhere, damn it," I growl right back.

"What?" he asks, staring at me open-mouthed.

"Cut the crap, Walter. Just climb off my back. How in the hell could you have said something like that in there? Do you know what a self-righteous piece of hypocritical bullshit that sounded like?" I reply intensely.

I'm keeping myself in tight control - talking quietly and carefully. If I don't I may really start yelling and I don't want to cause a scene out here. As it is after I utter the words I'm starting to shake with a mixture of anger and fear. "This is AD Skinner!" flashes into my mind. Oh God! Get a life Dana. We're way beyond that right now. He needs to hear this.

"Scully, you don't know anything about it," he rumbles at me, "Can't you give that night in the hotel a rest"

"I can try if you'll illuminate me, Walter? Tell me so I can understand the difference between your views on privacy and mine, all right?" I cross my arms in front of me and we stand glaring at each other.

"We didn't take pictures of it..." he blurts out.

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in..."

He holds up a hand and his shoulders sag slightly.

"All right, all right, call off the dogs, Agent. Christ you are one ornery woman sometimes, you know that?"

I let out a quick laugh. I can't help it. He gives me a terse nod, and then a small smile just creases his mouth.

"I guess I had all that coming," he sighs again. Both of us relax a little. He starts to walk over towards Dennis and Phil's car where it's parked out front at the curb.

"Care to join me in my office, Scully?" he gestures towards the bumper.

I follow him and we both lean back against the car's fender. We stand looking straight ahead, facing the building. It's almost 10 PM. People are starting to drift out of the gallery as the reception winds down. I watch them and wait for Walter to say his piece.

"I'm sorry, Scully, it's just that...ok...it's just that I'm still uncomfortable with my sexuality at times," he admits quietly. "Jesus...this is still new to me...but you'd think I'd be able to...well, it just isn't easy after years of hiding and denial I guess," he muses aloud. He runs a hand over the back of his neck, shifts his head suddenly, and his neck cracks. He does seem to calm further after the sound.

"The exhibit made you uncomfortable?"

"Yes, to a degree it did. Most of it was ok - I didn't care about the nudity and eroticism as such. I guess it was just seeing that picture of Dennis and Phil. Even though it was, for all intents and purposes, anonymous, it just...Oh hell. It just made me wonder how they can be so easy about it. Publicly celebrate loving each other that way. I guess I'm still a little overwhelmed by overt expressions of homosexuality. Uh, overt expressions of any kind of emotion hasn't exactly been my forte," he adds with a gruff chuckle.

I nod in understanding.

"And I guess I was a little jealous as well," he adds even more quietly.

I sigh. Yes. I can understand that idea for sure. How many times have I wished Mulder and I could kiss or hug each other hello and good bye in public. Or even hold hands? I more than know that feeling. You do get envious sometimes.

"I guess I understand that one," I add, ruefully. Expressing my thoughts.

Walter looks at me again with a quizzical look on his face, then understanding dawns.

"Shit, I must be tired," he grumbles, "Yeah, you would know that wouldn't you.''

"Walter was the discomfort with the gay lifestyle why you were...why you didn't enjoy talking with that Hispanic man earlier?" 

He clears his throat.

"That obvious was it?" he frowns a little.

"Well, I just happened to notice you talking to that elderly couple..." I begin.

"The Ryersons? Great people. They remember when Sharon and I used to come up here," he replies, distantly, recalling that time long ago.

"Well I was still watching when he started talking to you."

"Oh. Yeah, he made me uncomfortable. He was...he was fishing around trying to find out who I was, and more importantly, who I was with when I told him I was a friend of Dennis and Phil's."

"He thought you were gay?"

"Scully, he was sure I was gay. I...Mulder and I have to be careful. You of all people should understand that concept."

"Of course."

"Right. So, he...he made me very uncomfortable. Finally I told him I was with you. Then I excused myself and went to the bathroom," he finishes.

His voice is as carefully neutral as possible. Ok. I guess I should be flattered in some back handed compliment kind of way. Deep down I am flattered, though. Deep down in a spot where I'll hardly admit it. I feel...it feels nice to be considered date material by Walter Skinner. Very nice. I shake myself a little to send that thought into the back of my mind so I can refocus on the matter at hand.

"Oh. Well, ttthat's ok. We did a...agree that was ok earlier." God, stop stuttering here Dana. Try to sound at least half way intelligent.

"Yes we did," he nods, "At any rate, guys like that...the more flamboyant gay men...make me nervous. I know it's wrong to feel that nervousness and embarrassment. God. I mean, how can I feel distaste for a man like that and still...and feel attracted to him at the same time? How hypocritical is that Scully? But I do. I...I don't enjoy feeling like a bigot - not to mention sexually confused. No kidding - Crap," he mumbles the last.

I look down at my feet and crush the nervous grin that suddenly threatens to jump to my lips.

"It...it makes me disgusted with myself," he grates out dismally. 

Any feelings of humor on my part fall by the wayside at the tone of despair in his voice. I look up at him and touch his arm gently. 

"Walter...I know you'll reconcile it all in your mind eventually. You're too intelligent and compassionate to do otherwise. If...if you ever need to talk about it...I just want you to know you can talk to me. Really. Like I said - friends are there for friends."

"I appreciate that Scully. My prejudicial attitudes are something I'm working to overcome. I mean that, really. And I am sorry I snapped at you in there. It was uncalled for," he replies.

His hand comes up and rests over mine where I'm touching his arm. He looks down at me and catches me looking up at him. For a moment we gaze into each others eyes. I'm struck with how brown his eyes really are behind those wirerims. They're soft, almost like soft, brown velvet - without a hint of hazel like Mulder's eyes. And he has long eyelashes. I never noticed that before either. I blink. My body is suddenly very warm all over.

Walter clears his throat, "Thanks Scully. Thanks for being so patient. Thanks for watching my back," he replies quietly. A shiver goes up my spine. Jesus he sounds like...he purrs just like a leopard...

"Apology accepted," I nod, struggling to regain my composure. I extricate my hand from under his, and remove it from his arm. My hand is shaking a little.

Walter levers up off the car's bumper and straightens his coat on his shoulders.

"We'd...we'd better get back inside so the guys don't think we ran out on them..." he grins at me a little.

"Good idea," I nod, swallowing as I calm myself down.

He gestures for me to proceed him and we walk back towards the gallery entrance.

xXx

Thursday, May 27, 1999 9:30 PM The Dean's Office. Mount Holyoke, College. Holyoke, Massachusetts.

Nice of Dean Randall to have a full length mirror in his office I think as I stand in front of it admiring the view. I turn around, staring over my shoulder at my reflection and come back full circle to study myself further. Jesus. Who'd a thunk it? God, this is so...strange. But it feels kind of...ok...I'll admit it I feel kind of...pretty! Yeah I look mighty fine.

Shit.

"Mulder, I have to admit - you don't look half bad," Sheila Reed giggles as I pull down on my skirt.

"Really? You don't think this is too short?" I ask squinting down at the hem of the Gap Jean skirt where it clings to my thighs. I almost stumble in the sensible heels the two women chose for me. That was some trick - the shoes. We had to go to a tall woman's shoe store that Sheila's best girlfriend shops at in Springfield to get them. 

Rita Manconen laughs, "Uh, Mulder you want it short. Remember?. We're looking to hook a pervert tonight."

"Uh, can we avoid using my name and the word *hook* in the same sentence please," I wince slightly. Jesus I do look like a 20 buck blow job whore. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Honey, you look fine," Rita advises, getting serious again, "Just adjust that wig a little and for God's sake, remember to keep that jock strap tight. That short skirt is going to show our perp your surprise package if you're not careful."

"Shit, I hope I've still got the gift by the time we've collared him," I grumble. The fucking strap and the pantyhose they bought to hold in Mr. Johnson are almost making me a castrato.

"Look at it his way - it's making your voice higher," Sheila wise cracks as if she read my mind.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I reply, smiling despite my discomfort. I give myself one last once over in the mirror. Oh baby these lips were made for lipstick weren't they? Whoa! I'm just a little worried I could get to like this look. God damn! Let's put that nasty little thought right out of my nasty white boy mind as Rita would say. I adjust the wig and walk over to the conference table the Dean has in his office. I'm rather proud of myself. I can walk in the shoes without wobbling. I've been practicing on and off all afternoon, with Rita and Sheila's instruction.

I pick up my Smith and Wesson and put it in the holster that's attached to the top of my skirt at this point. I have it slung cowboy style so I can fast draw. I'm wearing a jeans jacket over my white t-shirt to hide my weapon. I would have opted for a shoulder rig but it got in the way of the bra and false tits I am NOT at all used to wearing. None of us wanted my draw to be impaired in any way tonight. 

"So, I guess we're ready to rock and roll," I let out a long breath and turn to my fellow peace officers.

"Almost, Mulder. Let me check that wire one more time," Rita suggests.

While she runs her fingers over the devices attachment points in a business like manner, Sheila Reed makes a quiet exit from the office and into the outer reception area. The rest of the local Rape Task Force members are waiting out there. I have to thank the guys for being so polite. The locals have been kind enough to give me some privacy. The time I've needed to turn myself into *Foxy* Mulder - maniac bait.

Rita finishes patting me down and straightens up. She gestures for me to proceed her towards the door.

"Ladies first," she smirks a little.

"Let's hope *Luck Be A Lady* tonight," I reply tersely, setting my shoulders.

"Amen, baby," Rita replies with a quick nod of her head.

xXx

Thursday, May 27, 1999 9:30 PM Dragon's Roost, Crossroads Maine. 

"Ok, smack that thing," Phil laughs as Scully holds the bottle of champagne up high. She lifts it back, and up, and then she brings it forward with a mighty double armed swing. The bottle smashes quite spectacularly against the deck's railing. Champagne flies all over and she jumps back slightly laughing brightly.

"Whoa, good arm! Good arm, Dana!" Dennis congratulates her as he hands her a towel. She drop pitches the bottle up and into the trash bin Dennis and Phil have been using on the desk project. Phil goes for the uncorked bottle we're going to use in our celebration tonight where it sits on the deck in an ice bucket.

It's a fantastic, clear, mild ,balmy night and the deck is complete. We stood back for a few minutes to admire it's lines. Then we went for the booze. We've given it a true Naval christening and appropriately the champagne shower was delivered by the only Navy brat here. I smile at that thought. Yeah, after her lecture last night she qualifies for that brat moniker. Just like Mulder. But fuck it - I needed to hear her little speech. It...it gave me a reality check I think I needed right about then. Short and sweet describes Dana Scully in more than one way flashes errant, through my mind. I smile more widely as Phil comes over and hands me the other champagne bottle.

"What's this?" I ask slightly bewildered. It doesn't occur to me at first that he wants me to do the honors of uncorking it. I'm flattered and touched when I realize it.

"High class hootch, what do you think, WS?" he answers slapping the bottle into my outstretched hand.

I grin at him, "Oh, ok..." I reply. Then I mime pulling the bottle back over my head.

"You asshole," Phil laughs, "No, no no. Don't smash it. Uncork it, you big lug."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say that then?" I mug for him. They're all laughing at me. I join in as Scully hands me the towel. I wrap the towel around the neck, and point the bottle away from them all. I pull the cork. It comes out with a resounding pop and quite a bit of champagne.

"Glasses! Now!" I laugh.

They all line up in front of me. Scully is holding two glasses so she's thought about me. I smile at her as I fill all the *cups*. She hands me my glass at the end. After we're all plied with liquid refreshment we start to walk down towards the beach almost in silent agreement. I carry the bottle along with us and we stop and sit down where the grass just borders the sand.

I set the bottle down next to me and we all sit there for a few minutes in companionable silence, sipping the champagne. It feels cool and tart on my tongue.

"Well, that's a job well done," Dennis says at last.

"Amen," Phil nods sagely.

"Indeed," I agree.

"Yes, sir," Scully grins.

We all look at each other then with bemused expressions at our self contained formality. Then Phil giggles and gets up.

"Yeeeeeeeee HAAAAAAAAW!" he hollers, grabbing Scully by the hands. He pulls her up and dances her around and then down onto the sand. Scully is laughing helplessly.

"You lead, you lead," Phil trills his laughter, and Scully takes over. They're dancing to no music at all and it's so fine...so...sweet. They look like brother and sister dancing on the sand. Like...like fraternal twins almost, except Phil is older.

I glance over at Dennis and his eyes are filled with love as he watches Scully dip Phil deep and then pull him back up. My heart flips with a mixture of pain and sheer joy. Pain from missing Fox, and joy that Dennis and Phil are so in love. And maybe, I realize, down deep, joy that Dana Scully is so obviously enjoying herself. Phil and Scully collapse in each other's arms, laughing and talking to each other. Dennis notices me looking at him.

"She's a hell of a woman, Walter. Fox is very lucky," he says quietly taking a sip of his champagne.

"So am I," I muse turning my attention away from him and back at the laughing twosome walking arm and arm back towards us.

When I look back at Dennis he has an eyebrow raised. Oh shit, yeah. I guess that didn't come out quite right, I think hastily. It sounded like I...like Scully and I...uh. No. Better clarify that point.

"I mean Fox and me. I'm lucky she understands about Fox and me." 

"Shit. No kidding," he nods in understanding.

"Yeah, Scully is a very understanding woman," I agree taking another swig of my champagne. I empty the glass and reach for the bottle as Phil and Scully return to our side.

"Listen, Scully and I have an idea," Phil says, breathlessly.

I'm filling my glass again as Dennis asks the obvious question. 

"Idea?"

"Yes. Phil was just telling me about that dance club you two go to in Derry sometimes...the Lighthouse?"

"Oh yeah..." Dennis starts to reply. I spill a little of the champagne over the edge of my glass at hearing the words *dance club* 

"Wouldn't it be great if we all went there and really let loose?" Phil is grinning like an idiot and squeezing Scully's waist, "I can just tell Scully's a great dancer. It'd be a blast."

"Oh, hang on..." I interrupt.

"Yeah, we should go to the Lighthouse. I could really go for bustin' a move myself," Dennis enthuses.

"I haven't been dancing in months," Scully continues. "I think it would be stupendous, don't you Walter?" she asks looking down at me. 

"Oh come on you guys, I'm whacked..." I blurt out.

God I can just see me at some loud gay dance club tonight. Piss on that idea. We're too old for this. All of us. Well.. Dennis and Phil are a couple of years younger than me but still...I'm tired and a little sore from hammering all afternoon. Now I just want to get hammered and crawl into the sack. And anyway, I'm still smarting from the last time I took a road trip to a gay dance club with Scully and Mulder. Christ!

"Oh not tonight, I didn't mean tonight," Phil assures me. "But come on, WS. You can rest up and we can go tomorrow evening. It would just be so much fun. I know you like to trip the light fantastic on occasion. Whadda ya say, big guy?"

I look up into his smiling, excited and enthusiastically flushed face, and what can I say?

"Sure, Phil. I should be able to drag my sorry, tired ass into *The Lighthouse* tomorrow night," I growl. When he pulls a dejected look, I reach forward and cuff his knee, grinning wide to let him know I'm only pulling his leg. He lets go of Scully and plops down on the sand next to me. He reaches over and gives me a swift peck on the cheek. I sputter. I can't help myself.

"Thanks WS. I...I...it'll be a lot of fun," he whispers. I look into his eyes. I can see it there. The nightmare is still heavy on his mind. He needs the diversion. He needs to get out and forget it as much as he can right now. Shit. Been there done that. Well if dancing like Mulder's proverbial dervish is what banishes this man's monsters as well, I'm there with him...for him. No question.

I clear my throat, "Yeah, it'll be great. I'll save the first dance for ya," I smile and lift up the champagne bottle as everyone looks on in awkward silence for a moment. "Anyone want some more before I suck it all down?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Scully laughs and then so do Dennis and Phil. They all grab for their glasses and I fill up another round for all three of them.

Scully sits back down next to all of us and takes a sip from her glass. Then her brow furrows deeply.

"Oh damn," she exclaims taking the glass away. Her face changes to a look of bemused chagrin.

"What?" Dennis asks, his brow furrowing as well.

"I don't have a thing to wear to the club!" she blurts out. "I can't wear...I mean I don't want to dance in jeans. Damn!" she adds. 

"Oh...no problem," Phil giggles, "We'll just go...shopping!" he enthuses again.

"Oh could we do that?" Scully replies sounding for a moment like a school girl. She realizes what she sounds like though, and I smile as she reassumes her more tough Agent Dana Scully face, "I mean...that would be great. I noticed a couple of nice shops in Crossroads."

"Oh yes! We can go to *Gale Simon's Boutique". They have some marvelous dresses there. I bet you'd look smashing in this little green number I saw in their window about a week ago."

"Green? Oh yes, I could definitely go for green. What a marvelous idea," Scully smiles and takes another sip of her champagne.

"Oh. But I hope you brought your charge card, girlfriend. That boutique ain't cheap." Phil adds.

"Oh, I'm never without my Visa card, believe me," Scully replies laughing.

"Oh good. Hey, maybe we can look for shoes too," Phil bubbles, really getting into it now.

Phil and Scully are ignoring Dennis and I completely now. They've moved off into some kind of fashion zone discussion group all their own. I'm just staring at them, my mouth open at the image and content of this conversation. Dennis senses my befuddlement and chuckles, poking me in the arm. I turn to look at him. He gestures with his head at Phil and Scully.

"I told him he should branch out into fashion design," he grins at me.

I guffaw. Yeah I could see it. Phil really does have a flare for color and patterns. It shows in his pottery and ceramics. He's be a whiz at designing clothes too. Shit, the guy's so talented anyway. 

"Maybe they should go into business together," I chuckle.

"Should I mention the suggestion?" Dennis kids me.

"Fuck no. Mulder'd kill me if I lost his partner to some pansy dressmaker," I chortle loudly so Phil can hear the good-natured ribbing.

"Dennis he used the *P* word! I heard that you tight-assed old faggot. Just wait until tomorrow. I'm gonna rock and roll your fucked up fashion clueless butt big boy! You better have your charge card too."

I bury my head in my hands, shaking with laughter as Dennis slaps me on the back.

"Oh come on Walter it won't hurt. He'll be gentle," Dennis laughs at me.

"God! Shopping and then clubbing. You three are gonna owe me big time," I look up and groan with fake dismay.

Scully has her head down on her knees she's laughing so hard.

What the hell. It could be a lot fun. We deserve more celebrating over the deck anyway. And if it isn't fun...well I'm not going to let on I'm not having a good time at all. No - this is the new Walter Skinner. Mr. Congeniality. So, bring on the party. I'm your man, I think, as we all gather up our glasses, and the bottle. We get up, and once more, with silent assent, turn and head back towards the house.

xXx

 

* * *

 

xXx

Friday, May 28, 1999 9 PM. Outside The Lighthouse Dance Club. Derry, Maine.

We've arrived at the club a little early. Well so much the better. We found a parking place fairly easily as a result. I drove my Taurus rental to Derry. One of us should act as designated driver, but for some reason I don't think that's going to happen. I'll feel a lot less worried about taking a cab back to the house and leaving the rental on the street here then one of Dennis or Phil's cars. And Walter's rental SUV has "boost me" as Mulder would say, written all over it. Besides, Walter needs a bourbon - badly. So getting here early was optimum. I shake my head. God, I hope this isn't going to be a repeat of our night together at *The Boiler Room*. If it is, Walter's date is going to hail herself a cab earlier than anyone expects.

But to be fair he's doing his best to get it together. And I have to admit we all really did have a lot of fun this afternoon. Shopping. It's taken on a whole new meaning after going through a dress shop with Phil Meyers.

I love this dress. I did buy the green satiny sheath with the straps. Somehow we found shoes to match. God, I dropped a bundle on the charge card but...well I am on vacation. And this dress! It's...well let's just say Mulder's going to drop his teeth, ok?

I think Walter liked it too. If his expression when I came out of the fitting room was any indication the dress was a big hit, even with him. Dennis gave me a wolf whistle and Phil slapped him on the ass.

After I finished with my purchases we went in search of a men's store. The one we found was...a bit different....

Earlier...

"No!" Walter barks emphatically. "Not in a million years."

"Oh come on WS, try it on. It's going to look fabulous! Really. Don't you think so Dana? I mean it's understated enough for AD Skinner isn't it?"

I grin and nod. It really is a stunning suit and I have a feeling it will look exquisite on Walter. But...he's really balking, and I don't trust myself to reply without laughing.

"Sir, I think it will look magnificent on you. You have the height, physique and bearing to carry it off with aplomb."

"Yeah, right," Walter glares a the salesman who interrupts. The man holds out the expensively made, deep blue Italian suit towards Walter. It's a deep blue but the blue is iridescent under the lighting. The material looks like the deep blue of a tropical bird's head and it's not something Walter Skinner would ever think of wearing - as he said - in a million years.

"Dennis, help me out here, man," he looks forlornly at Dennis where he's leaning up against one of the stores pillars.

"Well, Walter to be honest - it's a great suit. Try it on. You never know. You might like the look," he shrugs, smiling sunnily at him.

Walter gives us all one last surly look and enters the fitting room, suit held out in front of him like it's a piece of forensics evidence.

When he comes out he's a sight to behold. To say he looks magnificent is a total understatement. He looks...royal. Walter saunters over and checks himself out carefully in the full length mirrored alcove next to the fitting rooms. He studies his reflection intently. He moves the suit coat around on his large muscular shoulders experimentally. Phil is staring at him like he's been hit with a hammer between the eyes.

"WS. If you don't buy that suit...you should arrest yourself for fashion crime. It's a knock-out."

Walter turns, and his face breaks into a slow, lazy grin.

"Yeah, I think this one's a keeper. Wrap it up, please. Oh, and can I see some shirts to go with it?"

The Present...

I'm glad he left the specs back at Dragon's Roost - and his Glock too for that matter. The contacts go so much better with his suit, and it fits way better without the bulge from his uh...gun. God! I have to stop that kind of thing right now.

It's just that...even though he looks a little nervous Walter Skinner looks...well he's going to turn heads in here. I'd better stick close in case some guy pinches his ass. Somehow I don't think Walter would respond to that kind of attention in the same...magnanimous fashion as Mulder.

Dennis and Phil are walking towards the club entrance, ahead of us. I fall into step beside Walter and wind my arm through his. He looks down at me startled for a split second and then he takes my arm.

"You look great, Walter. I'm not kidding," I smile up at him in reassurance. "Don't worry, this will be fun evening," I add.

"Yeah?" he asks a bit doubtfully, looking back at me carefully. "Yeah," he repeats with a smile and more confident nod of his head. I can practically feel him puffing up in the suit.

We walk on towards the door and his step is back to that confident AD saunter he does so well.

"You think Mulder will like this too?" he asks, glancing down at this lapels. Then he looks a me for a second, smiles and looks away. "He's gonna think he's died and gone to heaven when he sees you in that dress. Uh...I'm glad you didn't bring your weapon tonight," he adds quietly, "It...it would have spoiled the effect." He isn't looking at me. He's scanning the doorway ahead as Dennis and Phil approach it.

"I think Mulder's going to adore the suit. And thank you for the compliment, kind sir," I pat his arm.

"My pleasure, Madame. Shall we go *once more into the breach*?" he asks indicating the now open door Dennis is holding for us. I can hear the thump, thump, thump of the base beat coming out of the depths inside the old factory building. My blood starts to race.

"I'm ready for battle if you are, sir," I reply, smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I think I am. Let's do it," he chuckles and Dennis ushers us through the door into the thudding sound assault of the Lighthouse.

The club is crowded but not to capacity yet. It is early as I said. But the place is cavernous inside. It's just an old converted warehouse - one floor with three huge bars to one side of the space. There are some tables and even booth space along the walls. But the middle is a gigantic dance floor mostly. I can just imagine what this will be like later. The music is loud all ready and the strobe lights in play, but Walter seems to be handling it a lot better then he handled the scene at *The Boiler Room*. Well, of course that night was a lot different. I think he was pretty well close to the edge that evening. He's much more relaxed now. And I think he's making a big effort to handle it. We all decide to make our way to the bar first for drinks.

"I'm buying" Walter announces as soon as we reach the rail. I'm on his right side, Phil's on his left. Dennis is next to Phil and we've all got our hands on the bar in anticipation of ordering.

"Ok, the next round's on me," Dennis volunteers.

I order tequila and Phil and Dennis beer. Walter places his order for top shelf bourbon with the bartender.

"Yes, sir!" the bartender answers Walter, openly ogling him. See. I knew that suit would really attract attention. Well that and the fact he fills it out like a statue. God, does he ever look spectacular. Handsome. Oh brother. Down Dana, down, I think quickly, reaching for the shot of Cuervo Gold the bartender has placed in front of me. I'm going to need this to fortify myself tonight.

"I take it we're calling a cab to go home?" Phil queries with amusement.

"Yeah, they run late here, don't they?" Walter asks smiling as he drinks some of his bourbon.

"Yes, they do," Dennis replies taking a really healthy swig of his beer.

"Good," Walter smiles and nods. Then he clinks his glass against mine.

"Cheers, Scully."

"Skoal, Walter," I reply with relief, putting the shot to my lips. 

He upends the glass and I do the same with my shot. The tequila burns like liquid fire down my throat. Whew. Ok! Much better. We're just about ready to hit the dance floor.

The DJ changes gears. When we came in she had been playing some kind of German heavy metal group. Phil said it was *Rammstein*. I couldn't understand the lyrics but it wasn't very danceable. Now she's opting for The Puff Daddies. This is more like it

"Oh, I love these guys. They've really helped swing to regain some popularity!" Phil enthuses. Walter puts his glass down on the bar and puts his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"OK, Howdy. It's time for that dance I promised you, then," he grins. The look on Phil's face is so sweet I could just...well it's touching in a way. I think quite possibly Phil has a great deal of hero worship for Walter. At any rate, he's almost beside himself with pleasure that Walter remembered about the dance. That he'd want to dance with him at all. After all, this is swing dancing. Walter is going to have to touch him.

Under the circumstances of my earlier conversation with Walter this is a big step for him too. PDA - or close to it - with another man. My admiration for him goes up another notch. Of course, I could tell myself that he doesn't look like Walter Skinner at all this evening. Anyone would have some trouble recognizing him in that suit, without his glasses on a dance floor under banks of strobe lights. But that's a bitter and petty idea, and I can tell by the way he's taking Phil's hand in his that it's not on Walter's mind at all.

As Walter and Phil make their way out on to the dance floor Dennis turns to me.

"So, Dana, wanna dance. I'll warn you, I've kind of got two left feet."

"No problem. I can lead," I laugh, teasing him.

"Hey, why not," he laughs back, "I might learn some better moves," he nods stretching out his hand. I take it and lead him out onto the dance floor to join Walter and Phil

xXx

Friday, May 28, 1999 10 PM. Near the Student Center. Mount Holyoke College. Holyoke Massachusetts.

I'm standing under one of the campus streetlights holding a compact from my shoulder purse and looking at my reflection in the tiny mirror. Shit, I cannot believe I need to reapply this lipstick again. What the hell is it with my lips? They absorb the stuff or something.

This is my second night out. We've been at this since 8 PM now and no pervert. My feet are killing me and I don't even want to talk about how crushed my nuts feel. Christ. I gotta take a leak so bad my eyes are turning yellow. Just as I'm thinking about finding a...Oh sure...a ladies room...Rita's electronic voice hisses in my ear.

"Anything yet, Mulder?"

I whisper into the air. I know the mike will pick it up.

"Nothing. Listen I gotta take a piss, Rita. Where's the closest..." I can't say it. I just can't say it.

"Ladies room?" she volunteers helpfully. I can hear the male Task Force Officer with her in the surveillance van laughing like hell. 

"Is that Officer Murphy?" I ask with malice in my voice.

"Yeah, it's Murphy," Rita answers, peeved as well. I hear her asking him to can it. I smile.

"Tell him his grandmother's still peeling potatoes in Ireland" I offer with a wince. My bladder really does have to be emptied here. And soon.

Murphy is laughing harder, "Tell him his mother's as crazy as a whorehouse guard dog."

Well the guy isn't far off regarding Teena I think grimly.

"Hey, the nearest can please? I'm going to explode here in a second."

"Ok, Faber Hall right over on your left. The housemother will let you use her apartment bathroom."

"Thank-you!" I hiss into the mike. Man when we catch this perp I'm gonna shoot the fucker and ask questions later I think, putting the compact back in my purse. I readjust my now very tight pantyhose a little and head off towards Faber Hall in as lady-like a dash as I can manage.

xXx

Friday, May 28, 1999 10 PM. The Lighthouse. Derry, Maine

Scully comes back from the rest room looking a lot more fresh than when she went in. She danced with Dennis, and then Phil, and then Dennis again. I can't believe her stamina. I ended up doing back to back Puff Daddy numbers with Phil and I had to come back over here for some tonic water and a bourbon chaser. But hell it *was* a blast. 

That guy can dance. I knew Phil was graceful what with all the karate. But man, he can swing. He's out there with Dennis right now dancing to some number by a group I've never even heard of before. By this time the dance floor is packed with gyrating male bodies. This is a predominantly gay men's club. There are very few women besides the DJ and a few lesbians we saw earlier. No, for the most part the floor is crowded with men and Dennis and Phil are moving off into the thick of it, grinding against each other in passionate abandon.

I...I had to stop dancing with Phil earlier actually for pretty much that reason. The passion I mean. It was a little uncomfortable for me. Yeah, I got turned on. What can I say? So did Phil. I know he could feel my hard on. I could feel his too. I don't think he was worried or embarrassed about it though. He's a shameless asshole anyway. But I mean that in the best way. He's got guts and he makes no excuses for his life choice. I gotta admire his moxy. He's...ah shit...he's just a helluva guy. He was smirking at me when he knew I felt his cock bumping my thigh, though. But it was just teasing. He's so in love with Dennis he'd never take it here. And he knows I'm not looking for that kind of action with anyone but Mulder.

But still...I was a little embarrassed about that scene. It didn't feel right or proper with Dennis and Scully standing over at the bar watching us grind our bodies together. So, after the second number I guess maybe Phil had the same idea at about the same time. As I was bending to tell him I needed to go take a leak, he reached up, kissed me on the cheek and said, "I need some water, sugar pie," and laughing, sauntered off back to the bar. I was chortling laughter at the new nickname. I left the dance floor. I was hoping he wasn't going to mention that nick to anyone else anytime soon as I made my way to one of the men's rooms that were out in the lobby.

Now Scully comes back over to the where I'm braced back on the bar and watching the crowd. She orders another tequila shot from the bartender. Christ she can hold her booze pretty well too. But of course she's been dancing like crazy. She's probably burned the first two shots off by now.

"So, having a good time, Walter?" she asks, turning and leaning her back on the bar. The shot goes down without even a blink.

"Fuckin' A," I burp before I can help myself. Then I laugh.

"Sorry. I don't usually curse in front of a woman if possible." 

"Thank you for noticing," Scully smiles.

"For noticing?" I ask frowning a little.

"That I'm a woman," she laughs musically, setting the empty shot glass back behind her on the bar.

Oh yeah, I noticed. I've noticed that little fact since she came out of that fitting room in the boutique this afternoon. Jesus if I wasn't gay...I'd think...I...man I just think she looks gorgeous. 

A thumping techno beat starts up in the building as the DJ switches seamlessly to another CD again. Scully listens for a moment and then her face lights up.

"Oh God, I love this one," she enthuses looking around to see if Dennis or Phil are coming off the dance floor. Neither of us can spot them now. They must be deep in the crowd. I bend over and shout into her ear.

"What are they playing?"

"Voodoo People, by Prodigy," she answers starting to move to the beat. I look down and get a complete unobstructed view right down her dress. Oh muther...maybe it's time for another bourbon...

"Walter would you like to dance?" she looks up at me, her blue eyes flashing.

"Uh..."

"After all you are my date for the evening," she teases.

"Oh yes, that's right," I nod then, smiling wide, "Ok, sure. But this is a little different for me, so, be patient. And watch your feet," I laugh.

Scully smiles back and I place my hand in the small of her back in order to guide her out towards the dance floor through the crowd. 

Shit yeah. This song sounds like a sure route to a broken ankle for one of us. Well, what the fuck? I'll give it a try. I'm liquored up just enough to be loose, so maybe I'll avoid trodding on her feet. Lucky I am well booze fortified too. I think this is going to be some dance I tell myself as I watch Scully's ass moving ahead of me out onto the floor. I know I'm going to have all I can do to keep up with her. I've seen what this woman can do to Fox Mulder on the dance floor. I'm suddenly glad I'm in shape. That I don't have to worry about my heart I think with a wry chuckle.

We approach the first line of heaving bodies at the edge of the dancing mass of humanity. Does it seem the music is suddenly cranked up a notch? The din is almost deafening. I can see the sweating faces and forms of the first men in front of us and I start to think...maybe this isn't such a good idea...when Scully turns, takes my hand and yanks me into the fray. Oh Christ on a fucking crutch.... 

As we hit the dance floor some guy on the CD bawls out *Magic People, Voodoo* people and the crowd roars, surging hard all around us. Oh fuck here we go again. Jesus! There's not enough time to prepare...no time to...to...I... we start to dance. We have to move. It's move or be crushed. I shove myself a little closer to her as Scully starts to spin. My mind is telling me I'm doing it in case some bozo careens into her. But my body? Hell...I don't know what my body is telling me to do anymore. My bourbon soaked brain obviously isn't going to help tell me. It doesn't give much of a shit at this point. Scully is twisting sinuously in front of me and I feel compelled to reach for her body....to...I...I can't take my eyes off her. God, she's fucking unbelievable.

I...I don't think....I don't want....I don't think I want...to know what I think or want. The lights shine into my eyes and the stroboscopic effect disorientates me, making Scully's body twitch crazily before me. My hands reach out and they're caught in the same effect. I can't...take ...it looks like they've got a life of their own as I tentatively grip her waist. She's warm under my hands. Like liquid emerald as she moves, dipping and twisting, rubbing against me like a...like...she's...this is too much . Someone shoves me from behind...hard, and my hands convulse down further, onto her hips...and Scully grinds back against me as I'm thrown forward into her. I pull back, push her away, and she shifts under my hands as the music shrieks it's electronic atonality. The sound of the screaming music, and the sight of Scully's sensuous movements rock me to the bone. I gasp with the intensity of the sensations buffeting my senses.

Scully turns around in my arms and I see her face at last. Her eyes are closed and her mouth open and gasping, as she writhes in total abandon. Then she opens her eyes and I see....I know....I know....someone in the crowd slams into my back again and throws me against her. I groan loud with the contact. I grab Scully's hips tight.

All I can hear are the words. The songs words...and they're strangely, weirdly right on the mark...

The Voodoo  
Hoodoo  
What you don't  
dare do people

Dare to what? Dare to...dare to...dare to get the hell out of here. I have to get off this dance floor. I have to get off it right now!

Just as I feel like I'm going to totally lose it a hand taps me hard in the back. I turn my head to glance over my shoulder and...Thank GOD! Phil.

"Mind if I cut in, big man?" he yells into my sweating face. He smiles wide at me.

Mind!? Mind!? I've barely got one left, I groan inwardly.

"No, man, I'm gonna die out here," I yell back into his ear. "Please...be my guest..." I gesture towards the smiling Scully. She spotted Phil right away and I'm grateful she's glad to see him. This...it's just too intense now for me. I...I'm going to make another really embarrassing social error here - a really bad faux pas. I...I need another drink, I think, as Phil moves over and takes Scully by the waist. I take one look at him as he pulls her close and they start to bump and grind together. Man, that's all folks...I'm fucking out of here...I spot Dennis at the bar and head off over towards him. Christ I need a drink. I want to stoke up my courage, and beat back my conscience - and the memory of the last few minutes. Yes, sir. No question.

Later...

"Phil, that was great," I'm telling the red-headed ceramist as we leave the dance floor and head over to the bar. I want another shot. Yes I do! I need it right now, I think as images of Walter's sweating, muscular body moving against me play across my mind. Oh Lord. Maybe two more shots. I need something here or I'm going to embarrass myself to death. I should learn. I always get horny when I dance. For heaven's sake, even Phil's starting to look good right now and he looks enough like Pendrell to make that a very....disturbing thought. I nod. Yes, I should make sure Mulder is around to dance with from now on. It's more safe. No more dancing with men I can't jump in the sack with afterwards I tell myself woozily. There you go, I agree, rationalizing my feelings completely. Problem solved, Dana. 

"You can really bust a move Dana. I think you wore me out," Phil replies fanning his neck theatrically and mugging for me, "Come on I'll buy you another drink."

"You read my mind," I smile and we make our way back to the bar. 

I glance at my watch. It's almost 11 PM. I have a fleeting thought that maybe we should be going. But I'm having so much fun I shove it far back in my mind. When we reach the bar Walter and Dennis are seated there. They're talking and laughing. Walter looks more fresh. I think he must have gone to the bathroom and washed his face. He doesn't look as hot and sweaty at all. A bathroom break seems like a good idea. We come up in back of them and Phil sits down, grabbing a bar napkin to wipe his face. I decide to excuse myself for few minutes at that point.

"Phil would you order me another shot of Cuervo? I'm going to the restroom."

"My pleasure. Hurry back though. You don't want to miss 11 PM tonight."

"Oh? All right," I reply agreeing to I'm not sure what, and I don't really care. As I hurry away I can hear Walter asking...

"Why am I afraid to ask what happens at 11 PM?"

When I return Walter is arguing with Phil. He looks half angry and half ready to burst out laughing at the same time. Laughter is rapidly winning out.

"No. I told you I wouldn't do it. So, you're gonna win the bet by default."

Walter is slurring his words just a trifle. He's had a lot of bourbon. Maybe my earlier idea about leaving wasn't such a bad idea. 

"Hey. Walter, I'm betting you will do it. Come on. Phil has to learn he can't bet against us and win for once. Whaddya say?" Dennis chimes in, egging Walter on to do whatever it is they're betting on. 

I come back over and sit down next to Walter at the bar.

"What are you betting on?" I ask picking up the shot that's waiting for me.

"We're betting that Walter won't get up and sing in the Karaoke contest at 11," Dennis answers, "Phil has bet he won't. I've bet he will. Walter is not cooperating."

"What's the bet?" I ask, tossing back the shot with a quick tilt of my head.

"50 bucks, cash money," Phil smiles blearily at Walter's frowning face. The AD is trying to keep up the serious front but he isn't succeeding very well at all. Laugh crinkles keep appearing around his eyes and mouth.

"I didn't even know you could sing," I lie. Mulder has mentioned it but I'm not supposed to know Walter likes to warble to 60s rock and roll.

"Oh I can sing all right. Damn straight," he growls taking another swig of his bourbon. He plunks the glass back down on the bar, "I just don't sing in public. At least not anymore," he adds cryptically.

I furrow my brow but before I can ask him what he means, Dennis interrupts.

"Oh man..." Dennis laughs, "I'm gonna lose for sure."

"Yeah. I told you he was too chicken." Phil laughs taking a sip of the beer in front of him.

I slap the shot glass down on the bar and all three of my companions focus instantly upon me. I reach down my bra and pull out my emergency 20 bucks. Ok, I figure these guys are good to borrow it back if I need it. I slap the 20 down on the bar and stare right at Phil.

"Here's 20 bucks more that says Walter Skinner is no coward. I think he's got the balls to do it. What do you say Walter? I ask looking over into his baby browns.

A slow grin spreads over his face. His head swivels over to pin Phil's eyes. He smiles even more wolfishly.

"You lose, Howdy. Show me the fucking mike."

xXx

Friday, May 28, 1999 11PM. Outside the Campus Library. Mount Holyoke College. Holyoke, Massachusetts.

"Checking in. See anything, Mulder?"

"For what seems like the hundredth time tonight I sigh and whisper into thin air in front of me.

"That's a negative Rita. Nothing. No one. No how."

"Well, it's a little early yet. This guy's been snatching them between Midnight and 3 AM pretty consistently. We may have had you out here a little too soon," Rita Manconen commiserates.

Oh yeah well so what? Number one I still needed practice in this get-up and number two I was anxious to try to catch this asshole. Number three...rapists are usually consistent in their MO, but this guy showed some leeway here. I think if he sees a likely victim an hour either way isn't going to affect him. But that isn't really very charitable. Rita wants to get our man as badly as I do. She was just trying to sound sympathetic.

"I could make a remark about eager beavers but I'll restrain myself," I hiss into the mike. Oh crap. That...what a really, and truly tasteless remark! Get a life Mulder. What an asshole. But, I can hear Rita and Sheila Reed as well as Murphy laughing in the background. Ok, I guess they took it for what it was - a rude joke made by an angry and tired peace officer. I hear them all chuckling for a few moments. So, the gangs all here I nod grimly. Now where's the damn perp? Something keeps telling me he should be here. This is it. This is the night.

I've deliberately placed myself on the more secluded side of the library. The one that's much less well lit. The side the Rape Task Force has all ready advised the college should have street lights added all along it. My entire presence is yelling *Come and get it dickwad. I'm a victim waiting here, buddy*. So where is the fucking idiot? Doesn't he know a beautiful woman is waiting to slap the leg irons on him?

Just as I utter my invective, I spot a man walking in the quadrangle directly across from where I'm standing. He hurries all the way past me, going out of his way to keep his face hidden. He practically jogs back around behind the corner of the arts building which lies right next door to the library. I watch his body language and I know. All the hairs on my body stand on end. It's him. I know it for sure

"Rita. I think the fish is eyeing the bait," I whisper.

"Where?" Rita's voice comes back over my ear piece, tight and intense.

"He just left my line of sight. He's gone behind the arts building. I expect he's working himself around behind me on the walk way here. I'm...I'm going to start walking away from the side of the building."

"That guy in the old Navy pea coat?"

"Yeah, he's overdressed for the weather. I think that's my Mr. Right."

"Ok, nasty man. Stay frosty," Rita hisses.

"Roger, honey chile."

My pulse is starting to race hard. I remove my gun from the holster at my side and hold it down in front of me out of sight. The safety goes off. I have to hope this asshole doesn't see it. From his profile I don't think he will. He comes up behind his victims, in the dark, and just before he presses the knife to their throats he says...

"Hey, baby, hold on a second I have somethin' to show you," the ski masked bandit chimes in right on cue. His hot breath is on the back of my neck. My stomach lurches. My lipstick glossy mouth quirks into a grim little smile.

I turn, gun up and my smile grows suddenly much, much more wide as I stare into the perps startled blue eyes.

"I'm not *your* baby, asshole. And I really got something I wanna show you..." I snarl, training my gun on his nose.

xXx

Friday, May 28, 1999 11PM. The Karaoke Contest. The Lighthouse. Derry, Maine.

The small portable stage is wheeled out onto the dance floor close to the bar. The microphone is in place and it's 11:05 PM. I'm drunk off my ass, and probably getting ready to make the biggest fool out of myself that I've ever made in my entire Godforsaken life.

I'm heading up with five other guys. All of us are drunk, and all of us are equally as...

Stupid. This is stupid...this is just completely and utterly idiotic. I mean I'm a 47 year old Federal Agent, an AD. A damn pencil pushing middle aged bureaucrat....not a 21 year old rock star wanna be. So I used to play the guitar and sing a little back...back during the war. So what? I haven't picked up the guitar in years. Oh sure I can sing. Not badly either. But not in public nowadays, and certainly not like this in front of...in front of everyone. Walter, what the hell is the matter with you? Come on...turn back around....I glance in back of me and see Dennis and Scully waving brightly at me. Phil's grinning like the village idiot and he lost the stinking bet.

Ah shit. I guess I'll have to go through with it. Ok. I'm going to do it. I know I'll never live it down. Never hear the end of it. What did I say to Phil? Payback's a bitch? Yeah, I should have seen this one coming. Getting old and slow. Old and...I put one foot in front of the other. I reach the stage. The DJ looks at me and the other guys standing there in front of her. Everyone is staring at her like dumb oxen waiting for the bang stick. I decide to be the first to speak.

"You have any ZZTop?" I ask hoping she won't.

"Yeah, I think we do," she smiles at me.

Doomed. I'm doomed.

Meanwhile...back at the bar...

"Didn't Walter ever tell you he used to sing and play guitar?" Phil is asking me as I watch Walter make his way towards the portable stage the club management has set up for the contest.

"Mulder mentioned he likes to sing. He thinks he sings well. But..." I laugh a little.

"But what?" Dennis asks.

"But Mulder's practically tone deaf," I finish with a wry grin. 

"Oh, no. Walter can really sing well. He used to belt it out with the best of them. In country, uh, in Nam, I mean. I was told about his singing. Then I found out the rumors were true. I heard him once when I was on leave. He got up and sang some Jimi Hendrix with this bar band. He...he was really good," Dennis adds quietly.

I look at him as he takes another swig of his beer. Phil hasn't been listening, he's been watching Walter make his way over to the stage as well. The look on Dennis's face tells me I'd better not ask him why Walter doesn't sing and play the guitar anymore. I think I may know the answer anyway.

"Look, they aren't going to put him on first," Phil interrupts my train of thought.

"Oh great, we're gonna have to sit through five drunken slobs belting out God knows what until we get to the good stuff," Dennis laughs ruefully.

I join him and we sit back and steel ourselves for the worst. And it is pretty poor. Each guy is worse than the next. Well one of them isn't too bad. He does a pretty passable imitation of Tori Amos. So far that was the best of the bunch. If Walter is going to have any competition at all, he's the man.

Finally, Walter takes the stage. He's removed his jacket and one of the other contestants is holding it for him. The white muscle shirt he opted to wear with the suit is clinging to his biceps as he takes the microphone from the DJs hands. I thought that shirt wouldn't look good, but now I realize it's stylishly simple and practical given the dancing we've been doing. Oh yeah, right Dana. Admit what's really rolling around in your head. You like the shirt because it just looks good stuck to his wide, wet, muscular chest. God.

He nods at the DJ and she signals for her assistant to crank up the sound. Now in Karaoke, it's music only of course. No vocals so the contestant is forced to sink or swim on the lyrics. The audience is forced to sink mostly tonight since the guys voices have been so off key. I hold my breath as the music cues up. And then I smile. It's ZZTop. Well, at least I know Walter can dance to them. Let's hope he can dance as well vocally as he can on his feet. The strains of *My Head's in Mississippi* reverb off the walls. Dennis and Phil start to hoot, and clap. Walter shuts his eyes, brings the microphone up close to his mouth and starts to sing.

I'm shufflin' thru the Texas sand,

but my head's in Mississippi.

I'm shufflin' thru the Texas sand,

but my head's in Mississippi.

The blues has got a hold of me.

I believe I'm gettin' dizzy.

Help me now.

The growl in unmistakable. He sounds just like oh, I can never keep those guys straight, I mean they all have beards and wear sunglasses. But it's ZZTop all right. Walter just sounds...he...sounds fantastic. I stare transfixed as he continues on. He's holding the microphone tight in two hands, pressed close to his lips. He doesn't so much work the stage as take it over by sheer power of presence. His face is transformed with emotion. The lyrics, despite their very real strangeness makes me shiver slightly and not for that oddness at all. I know from the expression on his face and the way he's holding his body, and even with his eyes shut, that it's not Mississippi Walter's thinking about as he sings. It's Louisiana. It's Baton Rouge. It's Baton Rouge even though the next verse says Memphis.

I keep thinkin' 'bout that night in Memphis,

Lord, I thought I was in Heaven.

I keep thinkin' 'bout that night in Memphis,

I thought I was in Heaven.

But I was stumblin' thru the parking lot

of an invisible seven eleven.

What was I doin' out there?

I doubt Dennis and Phil have caught the double meaning . They're yelling and clapping, shouting their encouragement. Lots of other patrons are joining in as well. Dennis and Phil probably aren't making the connection with Mulder, and Walter, and that trip to Louisiana. But I am. It's almost breaking my heart to see him pouring this out on stage now. And he *is* pouring it out. His eyes tightly shut. Voice raw and rough with the bourbon and his heartache. I can barely watch but I do and he takes it on home to the end...

Where's my head baby?

Somewhere in Mississippi.

Last night I saw a cowboy.

He was floatin' across the ceiling.

And last night I saw a naked cowboy.

He was floatin' across the ceiling.

He was mumblin' to some howlin' wolf

about some voodoo healin'.

Mmm Baby.

The crowd goes wild when he substitutes the word cowboy for cowgirl. I'm laughing too despite the fact I know who he's talking about and I also know it's half killing the man on stage that the cowboy isn't out in the audience tonight.

Dennis leans over and yells in my ear, "What did I tell you? Is he good or what?"

"He's good," I nod, looking out at Walter as he finishes up the song.

"He's won this hands down," Phil claps hard as the music fades out.

The crowd is on their feet, whistling, shouting and clamoring for more. The DJ comes up on stage next to Walter, taking the microphone from his sweating hands.

"Encore?" she asks Walter, pointing the microphone back at his face.

"Hell no," he growls. The audience cracks up and claps again even harder. The DJ nods in benign understanding, and then pulls the microphone away from Walter's half stunned face.

"Well gentlemen, I think we have our winner," she shouts, taking Walter's right hand and pulling his arm up into the air. The crowd goes wild.

As Walter gives a half smile, partly in pleasure, but mostly with relief the ordeal is over, we lock eyes across the crowd. His smile broadens just a bit more, and I nod my approval. I bring my hands up to clap with the rest of the teeming masses between us.

It's time to make an exit, Walter, I think. Time to go home while the getting's good.

xXx

Saturday, May 29, 1999 Midnight. Outside The Lighthouse. Derry, Maine

All I can say is I'm glad it's still an unseasonably warm night. Dennis, Phil, Scully and I are all damp with sweat, still drunk, and now we're cooling our heels outside The Lighthouse, on the sidewalk, while we wait for the cab I called about 15 minutes ago.

If it was any cooler out we'd be suffering from hypothermia by now. But as it is, we're all fine. Drunk as skunks, but fine. Hence the cab. No one can drive and we wouldn't even want to try. Scully's rental will be fine on the street. One of us can come back and get it in the morning.

I'm not thinking too straight - but I'm thinking clearly enough to know we had to call the cab and then wait out front for it. Beyond that I don't know and don't really care. I just want that quick half hour ride home so I can plunk my body into the pull out couch bed. I just wanna pass out and snore myself into blissful oblivion.

Tonight was intense. Wild. I'm not sure if I liked any part of it. Oh shit am I hallucinatory? A liar? Fuck...who am I kidding? I loved it. I loved every minute of it. Jesus, Scully...she....God. She was a lotta fun. Damn straight she's no Ice Queen. No fffuckin' way. Yeah, I really liked it all. Even the public display of my only half disguised ode to lust for Fox Mulder. Piss Up a Rope. Naked cowboy?! Good night. And of course Phil zeroed in on that one. Even though he might not have made the connection between Memphis standing in for Baton Rouge, he certainly knows why I changed the word cowgirl to cowboy and who my buckaroo is. God damn I wish Fox was here tonight. I hope he's doing ok. I hope he's safe. I...where is the fucking cab. I gotta ca...ca...cra...get some sleep.

xXx

Saturday, May 29, 1999 12:35 AM. Near Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

I'm glad this is only a short cab ride. Mostly for the cabbies sake. He's a short, thin, wiry, 60ish African American man, and Walter is sitting in the seat next to him, his arm draped over the back of the seat, dwarfing the poor man as he grips the steering wheel tightly. Walter looks scary when he's sober but right now, with his eyes hooded from the bourbon and the shiny, dark blue suit he looks like a Mafia hit man. It didn't help our driver when he said he used to live in Pennsylvania and Walter flashed his teeth in a smile that said "Oh, the better to eat you with Lester from Pittsburgh. 

And poor Lester thinks he's got three crazy people in the back seat too. Phil and Dennis are seated on either side of me and I'm giggling like crazy because they're playing footsy with each other, and all over my feet as well. It tickles like hell and Phil is making it worse by whispering really ribald comments he wants me to pass on to Dennis. My mind is so unfocused I can't get half of them right, and I'm sure they're twice as raw by the time I've delivered them to Dennis's ear. Of course that sets him off and he's having a case of the giggling fits as well.

Lester is looking back in the rear view mirror like he's ready to call for the men with the white coats. I think I see him actually shut his eyes for a minute when Walter starts singing "Jesus done left Chicago..." from some other ZZTop song. I'm still laughing and I know I should stop and I...can't...and I don't really care.

Finally and gratefully for Lester, I'm sure, we're deposited at Dragon's Roost. Lester gets one more shock as Walter hauls out the wad of 20s - the 500 dollars he won in the Karaoke contest plus the bet money. He peels off a twenty and gives Phil a wicked smartass smile. Phil sticks his tongue out at him. Phil's clutching Dennis by the arm for support. Dennis is the most sober of us. I think he wisely slacked back on the beer towards the end of the evening. Walter adds an extra ten to Lester's hand and the cabby does smile at last. Well that should help him to forget this party of four I hope. Lester practically jumps back into his car and peels rubber as he accelerates away from us where we stand.

"Oh, I'm so hot," Phil croons, fanning himself again.

"Yeah you should be ya friggin' Howdy Doody," Walter barks a laugh, "You've been dancing half the damn night."

"Yes, I was dancing wasn't I? With you, and with Dana, and with Dennis," he smiles beatifically, and I laugh at him as he makes a little bow.

"Yeah, we should change your nickname to "Tinkie Winkie," Walter rumbles.

"That's Twinkle Toes," Dennis laughs.

"Whatever..." Walter shrugs in bemusement, and heads off towards the front porch.

"Hey, I don't like either one of those so...sobriquets," Phil stumbles over the words.

Dennis and I have started to follow Walter up to the house. I turn back to Phil.

"How *should* we address you, kind sir?" I ask him, smiling dizzily.

"You can call me Speed Racer," he hollers, giving an Indian war hoop. Then he turns and as drunk as he is, he starts to run full tilt towards the beach, and the dark ocean waiting beyond.

"What the hell? Phil?" Dennis yells after his retreating back. 

"Where the fuck are you going?" Walter asks as Dennis dashes between the house and the garage.

"Swimming!" comes his distant answer.

"Oh shit!" Walter exclaims.

"God, Walter, come on, he's going to drown his fool self."

"Christ on a crutch!" Walter swears.

He shakes his head, and then he starts off at a lumbering trot. At first he's moving rather like a large grizzly bear. But very quickly he's rolling fast, and Dennis is laboring to keep up. After a split second my brain starts to reengage, and I call after them.

"Wait, I can't run in these heels."

Oh right. Jesus. Like they're going to wait? I toe off the heels, bend down, pick them up, and then I'm running as fast as I can after their rapidly disappearing bodies.

As I'm running, I'm passing what I recognize as the clothes Phil was wearing. It's like a crazy Hansel and Gretel trail leading me. I pass the edge of the grass boundary between the lawn and the sand. On the first small dune I just spot what must be Phil's boxer briefs. I never did see his socks and shoes. Oh wonderful. I can just spy him now, up ahead, buck naked and sloshing through the surf. I almost slam right into Walter and Dennis where they've stopped dead in the dunes to watch the show.

"The idiot!" Dennis is half fuming, and half laughing.

"I don't think he's gonna drown," Walter advises. I stop to stand next to him and he glances down at my hand holding my shoes and smiles. I acknowledge the non-verbal compliment by brandishing the shoes and then dropping them onto the sand. Phil lets out another war cry.

"God, he must have the luck of the Irish, or the fortitude. That water has to be freezing," I laugh.

"Think so?" Dennis asks.

"Well, yes...ambient water temperature at this time of year..." I begin.

"Think I'll find out for myself," Dennis gurgles his laughter. Before either Walter or I can stop him he's practically torn off his outer clothing, thrown it all on the sand, and dashed into the surf after his lover. I'm thankful he's still wearing his boxers, it makes it easier to spot him, as he grabs Phil in a passionate embrace.

"Oh balls!" Walter laughs hard. "They are absolutely insane!"

"Well..." I look at him, my eyebrow raised.

"No fucking way," he shakes his head in amusement.

"Suit yourself," I smirk, and then I reach down for the hem of my dress.

"Uh, hey..." Walter gulps hard as I pull the dress up over my head. Yes, I am wearing underwear otherwise I wouldn't have done it. But I'm not wearing any pantyhose. I can almost feel Walter's eyes blazing over my skin as I give my own war hoop and run as fast as I can off over the sand. I can hear his muffled expletive as I run. 

"God damn, woman!"

I hit the surf and...OH MOTHER MARY IT IS COLD! The shock makes my nipples spring instantly to attention. It also serves as a slap to my drunk better than anything ever could. I can almost feel myself sober up more as I splash over to where Phil and Dennis are yelling and splashing each other.

"Dana! Dana!" Phil shouts at me. I'm trying my best not to look below his waist so I'm looking right in his face. It's because of that that I notice his eyes grow large.

"Dana!" Dennis is laughing like hell, "Watch out!"

Just as he utters the words something, no someone grabs me around the waist and hips and picks me up with one swing. It's Walter, stripped down to his briefs and roaring with laughter.

"Water's fine Scully! The waters damn fine!" he's laughing hard as he pulls me back against his chest. I'm clinging to him so he won't drop me, but I soon realize he won't do that at all. He's...God, he's strong. He carries me out a little ways into the water and then he slows. I'm stroking his chest, half unconsciously. I can feel his hands tighten on my back and thigh.

"Walter?" I ask him. I look up into his face and he's looking at me...and..."

His face shuts down on me so fast I barely catch it between blinks. He sets me carefully on my feet where I'm not in over my head.

"Watch for rocks," he murmurs quietly, just stroking my waist as his hands move away. He looks up over me and shouts at Phil.

"Hey, cover your assets, you moron, there's a lady out here," he yells. He looks down at me very briefly, "Sorry about that, Scully," he smiles a little again and just when I'm trying to decide just what he was sorry about, he runs off through the water towards Dennis and Phil.

Of course he practically drowns me in his wake. I laugh hard too then as the cold water slaps over my legs.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" I yell after him.

Then I'm running, I'm running hard right after Walter. I can see his muscular ass and legs carrying him down the beach. The hard column of his torso and his broad shoulders and hard arms, sending him hurtling forward to reach Phil where he's egging him on up ahead. I think distantly that the cold water must have sobered him up as well. He's really barreling forward like a rushing wave himself now. It's quite the sight to see.

"Come on and make me cover up, you old fart. Bet you can't make me," Phil's taunting him, laughing merrily. Dennis is laughing too, and Walter is still running on.

I'm surprised I'm gaining any distance on him at all but I am, and I'm laughing too. He's....he's....we're almost...almost....there..... 

I don't think he even saw the rock. It was big but he never saw it jutting up out of the sand until he hit it head on and flew through the air to slam into Phil Meyers. Both men go down into the surf. Dennis is caught between a laugh and a yelp of concerned surprise. I scream before I realize it because both their heads have gone under water for a moment.

"Walter!" I scream.

"Phil!" Dennis echoes my cry of alarm

Phil pops up first a short distance away. He's sputtering and laughing, looking around for Walter.

"Christ! Talk about body surfing," he laughs. When he doesn't see Walter right away his face takes on a look of panic.

"WS!?" he shouts in alarm, "Oh Fuck! WS!?"

Walter surfaces practically right next to him. He rises up out of the water like Poseidon, water streaming off his head and torso. He gives a shout. It's not a shout of pleasure, however. I can tell from the look on his face that something is seriously wrong. Phil looks down in the water.

"Christ...he yells, totally serious, and sober in a flash. "Dana, there's blood!"

Oh Jesus. I push through the water, my mind falling instantly into doctor mode, Thank God. I'm not nearly as drunk as I was when I hit this water that's for sure and damn glad I'm not, I think, as I reach Walter's side. There is quite a lot of blood in the water.

"Walter, where are you cut?" I ask quickly. It's hard to tell in the dark if the blood is red or darker. Black would mean an artery. If it's an artery we're in deep shit here.

"My left leg. The calf," he replies tersely, huffing with the pain.

"What did you fall over?" Dennis asks, coming over, deep concern written all over his face.

"A rock, I think," he winces.

"Come on, help me get him out of the water," I hiss, using the command voice.

Phil and Dennis each shift to take a side, moving under Walter's arms. Phil is still naked but it doesn't even register with any of us. I run ahead as they walk, supporting Walter as he half stumbles out onto the beach. They half drag, half walk him up onto the dry area as quickly as possible and then set him carefully down.

I sit down next to his left calf and bend to look. I sigh with relief. It's not an artery. But it's bad enough. His calf is sliced almost from his knee all the way down to his ankle. The middle portion of the gash is very deep. At least 30 stitches I'd say. God. I know I don't have that much suture in my medical bag. If I'm lucky I have enough for 10 stitches.

Phil, get me Walter's t-shirt over there...and his jacket..." I gesture off to the left. I need something to apply pressure here fast, and something to cover him with. He's starting to shake from the cold water and shock. Phil scrabbles over the sand to grab the white t-shirt and suit coat. He scrabbles back handing both to me. I drape the coat around his shoulders and then fold the t-shirt and press it hard over the deepest part of the wound. Walter hisses slightly.

"Well there goes 39.95 down the crapper," he smiles grimly at the t-shirt.

Dennis tries to laugh but it comes out as a nervous squeak.

"With that wad of 20s in your pocket, I think you can buy another one," he shakes his head.

"Fuckin' A," Walter nods trying to avoid the pain with the tightly uttered curse.

"Dennis, go up to the house and call 911 right now. We have to get Walter to an ER. I don't have enough suture to stitch this up and he's going to need at least 30 stitches to close this wound."

"Christ," Phil breathes out a long sigh. He's been staring at the bloody t-shirt and breathing hard. I look up into his eyes and they're haunted. He's as white as a sheet. I would imagine blood doesn't bring many good memories back to him either.

Walter puts his large hand around the back of the red headed man's neck and pulls him closer.

"Stay hard, Phil. Come on, hold it together man. I've had a lot worse. So have you, soldier," Walter speaks to him soothingly as he holds their foreheads together for a moment. Phil's voice changes when he answers. When he speaks its with the strength born of survival in brutal combat.

"I'm with you, WS. What's the op?"

"Get your skivvies back on, soldier," Walter smiles at him and then Phil smiles back, touches his cheek, and leaves our side for a few minutes to retrieve his underwear.

Dennis dashes off the beach and toward the house.

"Dennis, bring my glasses, will you man! And my contact case!" Walter yells after him.

I look at him, eyebrows raised and his smile turns into a pained grimace as he answers me.

"If some ER intern is gonna sew me up, I wanna see what kind of job he's doing."

I laugh a little and he does his best to smile more widely back. 

By the time the ambulance arrives, Dennis and Phil and I are dressed again. I guess it's lucky Walter was in his boxer briefs. At least they won't have to cut off the leg of that expensive blue Italian suit. I fold the remainder of his clothes carefully and place them in the back of the ambulance. Then I swing in and the driver shuts the door behind me. It's a tight fit in the back with all of us crammed in. No one wants us to drive drunk. Especially the EMTs. I hold Walter's hand as the siren begins to scream and we pull away from Dragon's Roost on the way back to Derry, to Derry General Hospital.

CONTINUED IN PART III...

 

* * *

 

TITLE:  The Threefold Charm - Part III  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
CATEGORY: SRA

RATING: NC-17. M/SK. M/SK/SC eventually. This story contains SLASH. VERY GRAPHIC CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN MEN. SOME M/F SEX TOO. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.

SUMMARY: Mulder, Skinner and Scully's relationship deepens and takes a new turn - with complications . The action in "The Threefold Charm" takes place in April and May of 1999 -several months after "Tripartite" This story is the fifth installment in a series. Obviously you may want to read my previous stories, "Baton Rouge" (winner of the 1998 Spooky Award for Outstanding SK/M Romance), "Discordia Concors", "Embarrass du Choix" and "Tripartite" to understand this narrative. Those stories can be found on my web site at:

http://www.squidge.org/3wstop

or my mirror site at: http://tv.acmecity.com/scary/50

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? I use them to roast weenies, hamburgers and Italian sausages on the grill.

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING.: This takes place well into the new season but we have now departed from the events that are occurring in it quite a bit. Mulder and Scully still have the X-Files and Skinner is still their boss at the moment. I mention "Triangle" because that would fit in nicely with the M/SK/SC scenario of this story. So, I've kind of reinvented the mytharc for my slash AU. Sorry if that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind.

KEYWORDS: story angst slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully, Margaret Scully, Jeffrey Spender, the LGM and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. Dennis Carr and Phil Meyers are mine. If you want to use them fine, but please ask first.

***Author's notes: I've attempted to bring in some of the mytharc elements from Season 6 at this juncture. So, Mulder and Scully are now without the X-Files and Walter Skinner is no longer their boss. But the scenario for why this happened is a bit different. You might say it has a frogdoggie twist. This is before S.R. 819 - which if I had anything to say about it never happened anyway (or had a much different ending!)

The story grew and grew like Topsy. As a result "Charm" is divided it into three sections so it will be more easy to post and put on my web sites. So the entire story consists of Part I, Part II and Part III.

BTW: Author's epilogue at the end. 

One last note: This is dedicated to "The Chatterers". You know who you are. You know what you do. Voodoo. The Hoodoo that most people don't dare do. You have my deepest thanks.

* * *

The Threefold Charm - Part III by frogdoggie

Come, sit thee down upon this flowery bed,  
While I thy amiable cheeks do coy,  
And stick musk-roses in they sleek smooth head,  
And kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy.

  * Titania to Bottom: Shakespeare, "A Midsummer Night's Dream"  



Saturday, May 29, 1999. 3 AM. The guest bedroom. Dragon's Roost. 

I've been lying in bed for almost an hour and my damn leg won't let me get to sleep. Yeah, well it's my own friggin' fault I'm in this situation. I guess it's a good thing we took a cab home. So, we'll have to pick up Scully's rental car tomorrow. It was better to leave it in Derry than wrap it around a tree. But maybe one of us should have volunteered to do designated driver duty. It might have helped later on. Christ! How humilating was it to take that second cab back here from the emergency room? Don't bother to answer...please.

I still can't believe the way I acted tonight. Skinner reverts to brainless adolescence. Fuck! Drunk off my ass and running half naked into the surf with three other people. Well shit. I suppose it could have been worse. I could have hit my head on that razor sharp rock and drowned instead of slicing up my calf. Jesus I'm going to have a jim dandy scar to match the one I got courtesy of that fucking baby killer in Baton Rouge. Piss up a rope.

I'm still slightly drunk. I've been to the can upteem times but the booze is still sticking with me. My leg doesn't really hurt and I suppose that's why. It just itches and burns a little. But it's just annoying enough to stave off sleep and make me toss and turn. I half wish I could take the Darvon the intern gave me in the emergency room. It might help me to doze off now. But as he said - "Don't take this Darvon until morning Mr. Skinner. You have enough liquid pain killer in you right now to stop a horse dead in it's tracks." Oh sure. Suck on it donkey dong. God, where did that come from? Well the kid had been hung like a...Oh shit.

Yeah, I'm still slightly horny too. Damnation. Ok. I can blame that on the booze and the night club I suppose. The dancing. I have to learn not to go to loud gay dance clubs anymore. The last one I got dragged into with Mulder and Scully should have taught me a lesson. I almost ruined a perfectly good pair of pants that night. Try explaining those kind of stains to the dry cleaner without turning a little red. God. Well, fine - I had a good time tonight though. I can't deny it. Dancing with Dennis and Phil. Dancing with Scully. Holy shit. Mulder was right. The woman can move. That thought niggles through the back of my mind, disturbing me further. I shake it off. Chalk it up to the booze. Well my dancing days will be over for a while anyway. No kidding.

So here I am...sore, drunk and horny in the guest bedroom. Scully wouldn't let me take the couch bed tonight - no way she said when I suggested it would be ok. So here I am hot, and bothered, and I can't sleep. No Mulder to help me assuage my raging libido either. Marvelous. I get to lay here and sweat and once I do get to sleep probably dream about him - a wet dream. Oh brother. Talk about reverting to adolescence. Blow me. And why did I have to think that too? Idiot!

What's worse, about a half hour ago I started to hear noises from the master bedroom above me. Dennis and Phil. Ok, they were pretty drunk too, so I know their inhibitions went out the window. They've been patient and damned polite about not fucking up there while I've been lying lonely and Mulderless downstairs. But not tonight. Nope, tonight the bed's bouncing. Shit. But they are trying to be discrete. My hyped up senses can hear them though. I keep picking up Dennis moaning "Phil, Phil" and "God!" every once in while. I know Phil must be the designated driver tonight after all. Jesus. I shut my eyes and swallow hard trying to bite back my arousal. I don't want to start jerking myself off. Sure it would be a natural sedative but...well...I know I'm gonna get kind of noisy and Scully's right out there in the living room on the pull out couch. If she hears me she'll probably do a Dr. Scully and come rushing in here to see if I'm dying.

Just as I have a thought of going in the can and plunging my head or my dick under a cold shower spray, I hear the toilet across the hall flush and then a tiny knock on the bedroom door. Christ on a crutch - what is she psychic or something? I tried to be extra quiet but I'd just been attempting to get up and my leg didn't really hold my weight well. Ok, I'm drunk dizzy too. Anyway, I made some thumps. Knocked my cell phone off the night stand. So she must have heard me. Dr. Scully to the rescue as I said. Well I suppose I should be glad. I could be hemorrhaging in here.

"Come," I whisper and then wince. Whoa Walter -wrong choice of words. Crap, crap, crap...the door swings quietly open and I swing back into bed as fast as I can and pull the covers back up over me. Modesty thy name is Skinner. Oh yeah right. What can I say? I'm half hard and I'd rather she didn't know it, ok?

"Are you all right, Walter?" Scully asks quietly. She comes in and shuts the door. I reach over and turn on the night stand lamp. Only one click though. The room is still bathed in shadows. I swipe my glasses up from the night stand and put them on. She's standing there in her conservative baby blue cotton pajamas. If she had feet in them she'd look about 6 years old. Instead she just looks young, and vulnerable, and concerned about my welfare.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I answer shifting in discomfort. The stitches take that moment to pull inside my bandage and thank God, the pain douses my arousal better than cold water ever could. The old soldier drops his salute and I'm grateful for sure. I hiss ever so slightly and Scully raises an eyebrow. I shrug and rearrange the blankets around my left calf.

"Well actually I was all ready awake," Scully sighs, inclining her head towards the ceiling. I can't help it. I know my ears are turning red.

"Oh shit. Yeah. I guess..."

"Never mind. It's ok. They're entitled," she chuckles a little and comes closer to the bed. She picks up my cell phone and places it back on the night stand.

"I thought maybe I'd better check on your stitches anyway," she nods for me to shift over so she can sit down. I do and she sits carefully next to my injured leg.

"Oh. Well, they're fine," I reply, trying to get her out of the room as quickly as possible. We can both still hear the springs on the bed upstairs squeaking like crazy. Finally we hear Phil's voice cry out, "Den, Uhhhhhh!" Dennis groans loudly as well" Thank Christ! They must have gotten off. Maybe we can get some peace and quiet now. I notice that both Scully and I are craning our necks up, and staring at the ceiling simultaneously. We lower our eyes at the same instant and they meet.

Then we both break up laughing.

"Fuck!" I blurt.

"You can say that again," Scully giggles, her hand over her mouth as she desperately tries to stifle it.

"I really am sorry, Scully," I rumble, trying to get myself under control too.

"Well, you shouldn't have to apologize. Like I said -they're entitled. But I bet they're going to be embarrassed in the morning." 

I laugh deeper.

"Den will be mortified. Phil - he...he has no shame. He'll just have a shit eating grin plastered all over his face," I shake my head, wiping tears from under my glasses.

Scully is still trying not to giggle.

"Sounds like Mulder..." she snorts out.

Oh God. My face tenses up almost immediately. I can feel it before I can stop it.

"Oh, Walter..." Scully begins, touching my hand gently.

I just look away and clear my throat. The thought of Dennis and Phil sharing their love, and Mulder not being here is almost too much. I know Scully misses him too. I don't want to dwell on it now. It would be pointless and not good for either of us.

"Maybe I'd better just check those stitches," she nods and removes her hand.

"Thanks," I mumble and lift the covers up and back from the bandages. Ok, here I am sitting in my BVDs. Well she is a doctor. I have to hope she's not as embarrassed as I am right now.

Sure enough, Dr. Scully takes over and unwraps the gauze around my calf. She looks over the 30 or so stitches that sealed up the wound with a professional pursing of her lips. She rewraps the bandages and pulls the covers back over my lap and my leg. I let my breath out. 

"So?"

"You're right. They're fine. I don't see any infection. I'll change the bandages in the morning."

"Well that's a relief," I reply, grateful, "Thanks," I add, gesturing towards my calf with my head."

"No problem," she replies touching my thigh. We stare at each other for a moment and then she looks away and removes her hand.

"I miss him too," she says quietly, looking down at her hands. 

I let out a long sigh.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to be so...so moribund about it." I apologize, shrugging again.

"Oh believe me. I more than understand," she advises.

"Yeah, I guess you do," I acknowledge looking into her sympathetic eyes.

"God, we've got it bad don't we?" she smirks a little.

"Yeah. What would you call this...this obsession. Mulderitis?" I attempt, picking lint off the covers for a second. When I look up, Scully is shifting to sit more fully up on the bed. I move over and pull my knees up a bit so she can sit Indian style in front of me. 

"Mulder mania I think," she laughs and I join her.

"There you go. Fitting for two people obsessed with a psychologist I suppose."

"Yes indeed," she answers running a hand through her hair. Then she gets serious again.

"You know Walter, If...If someone had told me a year ago that we would be sitting here talking like this...and about what we're talking about, I would have checked their blood to see if it was green goo."

I smile at her. /Lady you don't know how right you are. Never in a million light years./

"I can agree there. I guess we can chalk that up to the Mulder effect as well."

She smiles.

"He's been good for you, though. Do you know that?" she asks quietly.

"Good? Oh yeah," I raise an eyebrow suggestively, teasing her a little.

"Come on. You know what I mean."

I smile.

"See, that's what I mean," she grins back and points towards the corner of my mouth.

"Less surly?"

"A whole lot less. It's...it's rather pleasant actually."

"Well thank you ma'am," I drawl and she giggles a little.

Of course I'm less surly. For the first time in my life I'm approaching true happiness and contentment. I'm surprised I don't have an idiot grin stamped on my face 24/7.

I pat her hand where it rests on her knee.

"Listen, Scully. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm as happy as I've ever been in my life. Content. Fox...well Fox has made me a whole person. And really, I have to say, so have you. I appreciate it. Under the circumstances, I'm very grateful."

She looks at me oddly for a second but then she smiles and looks down at my hand where it rests on her hand.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that Mulder said that once to me, or something similar. *You make me a whole person* he said."

"It's true," I reply quietly. And I really do appreciate your friendship," I add, taking my hand away. She shakes her head in self depreciation.

"I agreed more with him saying I keep him honest," she smiles shyly, "but I know he makes me whole too. So, I guess he's right." 

"I know he's right," I nod and she speaks again.

"Thank you, Walter," she answers solemnly, "I'm honored to be your friend."

We both sit there for a moment, serious, as we savor the revelation that Dana Scully and Walter Skinner are no longer really superior and subordinate. They are now just a man and a woman, friends, with a good man to love shared between them. Friends who'll be there for that man, and each other in the battle they know will come.

Scully brightens and slaps my knee.

"Listen. I can't sleep either. I guess I'm too keyed up after the trip to the ER and the dancing."

"Not to mention the floor show earlier," I drawl indicating the ceiling.

She nods, snorting a little with mirth.

"Anyway," she continues, "would you like to...to talk a little more? I could get us a couple of lemonades. Besides - the water will help our hangovers."

I smile at her. Yeah, I could use the company. And she's right about the water for sure.

"Sounds like a plan, " I nod.

"I'll get some Tylenol on the way back too," she finishes, getting up and walking back to the bedroom door. I grin a little. She's wobbling just a bit. Yes. The lemonade and Tylenol will be an excellent idea - for both of us.

She isn't gone very long. While she's out I can hear Dennis and Phil making sounds like they're turning in at last. Well, the fireworks are over for the evening. Ah shit, I can't really complain. As Scully said - they were entitled. Somebody should get some this week, after all. Scully and I certainly aren't gonna get lucky unless Mulder gets lucky and gets here. Man what a bitch.

Scully returns with two huge glasses of lemonade. She puts them down on the night stand and sits down on the bed. She takes a small bottle of Tylenol out of her pocket.

"Never leave home without it," she smiles, opening the little bottle. She shakes out a couple and then hands me the container. I dump out a couple as well and then we both reach for the lemonade. 

"Skoal," I nod and put the glass to my lips.

"Cheers," she replies and downs the pills.

We both sip at the lemonade for a few minutes in companionable silence. Scully hiccups suddenly and I bark a quick laugh.

"Sorry," she giggles, "I think I'm still a little drunk."

"I know I am," I answer, "But, Scully despite this", I gesture towards my leg with the glass, "I had a great time tonight. I really mean it. You're some fine dancer."

She laughs and gives me a little bow from the waist.

"Well sir, you shake a mean leg yourself. And will again," she adds with a flourish of her glass.

"Yeah, I'll be up and around. As Sharon used to say, I'm one tough cookie."

Scully laughs a little more, but then she turns pensive.

"Walter, can I ask you a personal question? If you don't want to answer I'll understand."

"No, go ahead," I reply looking at her evenly.

"Why not Sharon? I mean why men, Walter? I...uh, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but...is it that different? The feelings, the...uh..."

"The loving?"

"Yeah," she replies looking down to study her lemonade.

I can see her blush almost to her roots. I've known for months now that Scully has been curious about this aspect of Mulder and my relationship. We've danced around it several times. Discussed general relationship issues. But, never quite come close to broaching this specific subject. After seeing us together in that hotel room I thought for a while that Scully was disgusted at what she'd seen. After a time I wasn't so sure it was disgust as much as a complex panoply of emotions. Embarrassment and jealousy were at the top of the list of her feelings that night. And fear. I think she saw how much Mulder was into the moment, hell, how much he was into me for that matter, and it frightened her to think her partner would leave her for the AD. Later, after we got over that hurdle and I realized she was naive about men loving men but not disgusted by the idea, I knew she was wondering about what was going on between Fox and me. Christ, she'd seen the hickeys. She wasn't clueless but...she was certainly curious to know more.

On a gut level I've figured the subject would come up. Curiosity would get the better of her. She's a scientist after all. And no matter how many gay porn videos Mulder might have available, I knew she'd be too uptight to ask to watch them. Besides - nothing beats first hand information. Out of the horses mouth so to speak. Or the rider as the case may be. Sorry. But you know what I mean.

But of course Scully's curious. She isn't a nun for crying out loud. She's a healthy woman with an active, correction - a very active sex life - with the same man with whom I happen to also have a very active sex life. So naturally, she's gonna be imagining what it must be like.

So, now the booze is making her just loose enough tonight to get up the guts to inquire I guess. So what's next Walter? Yeah, the booze is making me just loose enough to answer her too.

"Love is love, Scully," I begin talking to the top of her head. She does look up then, and takes another sip of her lemonade. I continue.

"As for the sex. Well, I guess you have some idea men can pretty much do the same things with each other that we can do with a woman." 

She blushes a little again and nods, "Yes, I'd say based on first hand observation I did come to that conclusion."

It's my turn to look down and concentrate on lifting my lemonade to my mouth. God. It's going to take me a long time to get over the memory of Mulder telling me Scully saw me riding his cock. Damn it to hell. I take a deep drink of the lemonade and then set my glass on the night stand.

"So, it's all pretty much the same," I let my eyes become unfocused for a second so I can concentrate. "The closeness, the touching, the sensuality, the intimate sharing...it's just...well it's a matter of who you've fallen in love with I suppose. And preferences." I look at her and hold her eyes, "I just happen to prefer other men."

"It's interesting that you say that about the touching and closeness," she observes. "I always thought that was something men didn't...didn't quite get into."

"Yeah, well you're not far off there. I wasn't any different. I mean the last two inches of my body were all I used to be concerned about. And I'm not talking about my toes," I grin just a little to make my words less embarrassing to both of us.

Scully grins back and nods thoughtfully.

"You know Walter - I have a confession to make. I...I haven't been with that many men. But my former lovers would have fit into that category too, I guess. Mulder...Fox is a welcome exception."

I look at her for a moment. For the first time I think I may be seeing the real Dana Scully here. A woman who, before Fox Mulder, had never really been loved or been in love with her soulmate. God, we have more in common there then I realized before. If Mulder has been good for me, then he's been equally as good for Scully in that area. I can see the devotion, love and yes, lust for him dance across her face as she thinks about what we're divulging here tonight.

I reply quietly, matching her seriousness now, respectful of her feelings for Mulder.

"Mulder taught me what real fulfillment was like, Scully. I...well you all ready know I was a virgin in Baton Rouge. It's not easy for me to admit that I was largely clueless. I wasn't even aware of how erotic it felt to have someone touch me all over my body. It guess it took Mulder to educate me in that respect. He...he's a very good lover," I finish quietly.

"God, yes," she breathes out wistfully.

"Yeah but he's a royal pain in the neck too," I growl and she lets out a quick laugh.

"Yeah, but you like the challenge don't you?" she replies raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. But so do you, Agent Scully," I answer wagging my finger.

She pulls a face but concedes the floor. Then she switches gears, coming full circle.

"So you...you really aren't attracted to women?" she asks.

It's an interesting question. A question I've asked myself many times over the years and a lot since my divorce from Sharon. It's also a hard question to answer.

But Scully is looking at me with those questioning, understanding electric blue eyes so I decide to give it my best shot.

"Scully I'm gay. I prefer having sex with men - well one man. I don't dislike women. In fact I find many women attractive. I mean, I like you, consider you attractive. You're a friend, but..."

"But you wouldn't have sex with me?"

I choke on my own spit. She tries not to laugh.

"Are you ok?" she asks with a slight tense giggle in her voice. 

I nod, speechless.

"Sorry, that didn't quite come out the way I meant for it to come out," she explains, running her hand through her hair nervously, "I meant you can't have sex with women? Oh damn, that isn't much better."

I get my coughing under control and shake my head.

"It's not that I can't have sex with women. I can function perfectly well with women. I just prefer not to fuck 'em," I end up saying with one last husking cough.

"Oh."

"Right. Look, would you consider having sex with another woman?" 

"No. I'm not even remotely interested in that idea."

"Well, there you go," I nod, reaching for my lemonade again. I take another swig and continue, "and you could also think of it in terms of not being attracted to another man as well, in your case." 

"You aren't attracted to other men?" she asks.

"Of course I am." No shit. She saw me dancing with Phil tonight. What did she think was going on there? But it's why I stopped dancing with him too.

She gives a sheepish grin. Ok. Yeah she noticed us.

"But it's strictly look and don't touch. I wouldn't act on it. I'm with Mulder. Attraction for another man wouldn't even be a consideration," I finish decisively.

Scully finishes her lemonade and reaches past me to put the empty glass down on the night stand. When she straightens back up she looks me dead in the eye.

"Well I can't quite think of it in those terms."

"What?" I ask not quite catching her meaning.

"I've been attracted to another man."

"Another man? Who?" I ask really curious now. I can't think of anyone around who...

"You," she replies.

I just stare at her, my mouth hanging open.

"You mean you didn't know?" she asks, her eyes crinkling a bit as she suppresses her smile.

Well...gee yeah - maybe I got a clue. During our dance. But I just thought...shit she likes to feel sexy when she dances, she dances with Mulder that way too she...oh...brother....

"I thought you said I scared the hell out of you? Reminded you of your father?" I sputter. "Christ, Scully. Your father. That's a disturbing thought," I continue stupidly. Jesus asshole. Shut up before you really put your big foot in it. But, I'm totally taken aback and surprised at her words. Well, shit. Scully? ME? Christ on a crutch.

"Oh, come on Walter. Of course I was nervous around you. You were an SOB on the job. What did you expect? But hell - I told you once before I thought you were a good looking man. A girl looks, Mr. Skinner. I noticed you. You're a nice package. You dress well and present yourself well too. What's not to be attracted to, Walter? 

I don't really know what to say. It's flattering of course. Dana Scully is a very beautiful woman by any standards. Intelligent. Perceptive. Any man would jump at the chance to...but I'm not any man. I'm not straight. I'm not going to...go there. And what could she possibly see in me anyway - her previous statement notwithstanding.

"You can't be serious," I say at last. "Have you...did you talk to Fox about this...attraction?"

"I'm serious. And Yes. We've talked about it..."

"And...what did he say?"

"What do you think he said?"

My mind is reeling. What did he say? How the hell should I know? I have no idea how this conversation got here. I can't formulate an answer. I have no idea what to reply. I'm just staring at her like she grew another head.

"I would hope he said he thought I'd be flattered." I finally manage to mumble as I put my lemonade back down on the night stand. 

"Sort of," she smiles, "Actually he said I'd need to make sure you realized I was flattering you. You see, Walter - he loves you very much - but well, it's his business to know people. Analyze. It's like a reflex. He almost can't help it. And he knows you...he knows you don't always realize when someone likes you, or thinks you're a good man, a worthy man. Much less when some one finds you a hunk."

"He said that? Said that I don't think much of myself?"

"Exactly."

"I...I don't know what to say."

I place my head back against the headboard and close my eyes for a moment. Scully is close to the mark. Actually she's being kind. I've gone through periods where I've hated myself for the things I've done. The self loathing consumed me. I couldn't fathom then how anyone could even look at me with respect, or fondness or even friendship much less find me irresistible. It doesn't surprise me that Mulder recognized this trait in me. After all, as she said - he profiles for a living. But Scully? I had no idea.

"You don't have to say anything Walter. Since I've gotten to know you more...I...let's just say I hope you realize you're a hell of a human being. A good man. And yeah, you're not hard to look at either."

I chuckle a little, "Well you can assure Mulder I'm flattered. Very much so," I reply with a shake of my head.

"I will. And Walter, I really do love him. I respect the idea that you're with him too. I don't have a problem with it. Like I said - I know you're a good man. And Fox needs you."

I nod my thanks. "Mulder adores you," is all I can think to say. 

She's looking at me closely and I can tell she has something else she wants to say.

"What?" I ask into her face.

"So, you never...thought about it?"

"About whether you thought I was attractive?"

"About having sex with me."

"Bingo. Warning bells go off in my head like a tornado siren. Christ, this is a fucking tornado. The storm of the century. Oh Fucking A. You know I should have seen this coming down.

/But didn't I though? Didn't I see? Didn't I want.../

Both of us talking, laughing, joking, dancing together earlier. Both of us running around half naked in the surf. Both of us missing Mulder, both of us still slightly drunk, and as I look into her eyes I realize - both of us as horny as hell. But I'm horny for Mulder and apparently, right at the moment, she's horny for me.

/And I'm not for her? Uh.../

Well hell. She's a woman. I'm a man. It happens. But God, why now, and why am I even giving this a second thought? Why am I even considering I might want to...oh shit. What was that remark I made earlier about someone should get lucky here? Well Piss on it - I didn't mean me and Scully - together. Why would I want to get lucky with Scully - she's a woman? Oh, no shit she's a woman. A gorgeous one. So, because I'm horny and drunk I'm suddenly attracted to Dana Scully? Come on Walter, remember the last time you were drunk, and horny and attracted to a woman? Oh God. Get a grip here.

Somewhere deep down in the back of my mind that voice that's been nagging me, the one I haven't acknowledged for quite some time here, begins to howl. What do you mean you aren't attracted to her? Don't want her? You've been wanting her for hours now, days maybe, you lying hypocrite. You delusional fool! I silence it. Deny it. Try to forget what it's saying because...because...this can't be happening...

She's the first to break eye contact. Obviously my hesitation in answering her has caused her to become upset. She shifts on the bed and prepares to get up.

"I'm sorry, I...that was out of line," she whispers.

"What the hell made you say that?" I bark out, nervous. I'm shaking. I can't believe I'm shaking.

She's getting off the bed.

Before I realize what I'm doing I grab her wrist.

"Don't...don't go. I'm sorry, I just uh...didn't expect the conversational turn here. I didn't mean to be rude. Sit...sit down." My hand is trembling, causing her arm to shake slightly as well.

She does. I still have her wrist in a death grip. She looks down at my hand. I let her go.

"Scully you...you can't possibly want me..." I begin.

"Don't want you?" she answers, "Right," she nods as if she's trying to get something sorted out in her mind. "Oh Lord, I didn't mean it that way. You're not undesirable, far from it...oh shit I am really letting the Tequila speak for me tonight," she shakes her head in chagrin.

"Scully, it's ok. Look, I know you're...ok, let's not mince words. I'm as horny as hell too. I mean shit, laying here listening to Dennis and Phil go at it for the better part of an hour didn't help either."

She lets out a shaky breath.

"But we want the same thing - and it's Mulder, not each other," I add gently, trying to convince myself now, as much as convince her as well.

Scully gives out a short ironic laugh.

"Oh yeah, we both want him. And Mulder wants us both too...at the same time,"

she blurts out.

"What?"

"I said Mulder wants us both..."

"I heard what you said," I grate out.

She stares back at me for a moment and then complete horror steals over her face as what she just said dawns on her.

"Oh Shit. I *cannot* believe I said that! I shouldn't be telling you any of this. I...I need to get out of here," she slurs, hiccuping. Her hand goes to her mouth. She stands up abruptly and almost falls down. Oh man. She's drunk again all right. The lemonade gave her a big buzz. Damn. I should have thought of that one. With her small stature the hangover cure would have done more than give her the hair of the dog again.

"I know. I'm sorry. You must think I'm...I'm a such...a...a nymphomaniac. A...a...oh...whatever...Good God."

I pull her gently down on the bed and make her sit on the edge so she won't topple onto her face.

"Just a minute here, ok? I...I need to process this," I advise. She sits looking down at the floor while I try to get my mind kick started again. She looks ashamed. Her face is flushed, and she's toying with her fingers nervously.

I wonder if I should tell her that I was seriously considering whether I wanted to take a walk on the other side of the fence to see if the grass was as green, or greener. No. Maybe mentioning that little factoid might be a bad idea right now.

I attempt to recoup my sanity in a hurry. Ok. Let's examine the facts. Mulder loves me. Mulder loves Scully. Mulder would love to love me and Scully - together - at the same time? I'm gonna break his neck. Mutherfuck. Anger rises up in me, but I rein it in. How can I be angry with the basic idea of sex with Scully? Who was thinking just a moment ago about giving the straight life a one night re-run here? I was actually, for no matter how brief a moment, toying with the idea of committing what is tantamount to adultery. Cheating on my lover with - for Christ sake - a woman - who he also happens to be balling.

What the fuck am I talking about here? Mulder *is* balling her and I never saw it as adultery. He wants Scully. He needs Dana Scully. Like oxygen I said. I know that feeling. I feel like I need Fox so much I could die sometimes. But he...he's bi...I...I...Jesus H. Christ I just got used to the idea that I'm gay. And now...My mind is roiling, turning to mush on this point. Circling round and round like a fucking broken record. Why did I have to drink so much? I'm half blitzed, tired and wounded in body and now maybe in soul as well. My brain just won't wrap around this problem at all right now. God, this is a mess. I try desperately to grasp at something that won't sound pat or facile to say.

"Mulder wants us to have a menage a trois? I ask dumbly. Fool. Get a life. The woman just said that...you are an asshole, Skinner.

"Walter, I shouldn't have brought this up. I am so sorry."

"Well it's out in the open. I...I have to try to understand what's going on here, Scully."

"Yes, he's talked about it several times. He's got this need Walter. The need to be...to be transported out of himself I think. I mean to lose himself in things - especially in us, because he loves us so much. He really, truly believes he's lost or damned or...something worse without us. This is all so...God it's so hard to understand, Walter."

"Oh, I'm with you there."

She winces.

"I'm sorry, go on."

"Well, Mulder feels safe and supported when he's with one of us. But I don't think he feels totally secure. Maybe...maybe by being with both of us together he'll finally feel completely safe. Completely able to banish and forget the nightmares. I know that when we're together, after...after we've made love he doesn't have those dreams. He's able to sleep through the night without nightmares. And so am I," she adds very quietly.

I nod. She's more than right there. He's usually able to sleep through the night when he's with me too. And God knows I haven't had a Nam nightmare since he's been in my bed.

"But, I...I just don't know. He fantasizes about us all together and...Christ am I such a prude here I keep asking myself? Conservative? What? I'm beginning to think I'm a fffucking hypocrite because I told him I couldn't agree to do it and now...Oh damn. Just forget it."

"And now after you've gotten to know me you think it's a valid possibility? Valid despite the fact that I told you I prefer men?" 

"I don't know, Walter. I knew you were married. I believed you must have felt something for Sharon at first. I guess I thought preferred meant preferred Mulder over Sharon. I.."

"Scully this isn't like preferring apples to oranges. Or rice instead of a baked potato with your steak."

"Oh thanks a lot..." she glares at me.

"Oh hell. I'm sorry, it's just that this is...is hard for me to...Scully I'm not good at admitting I'm bewildered, all right?" 

"Well neither am I," she waves her hand in dismay. "And at this point I'm totally confused - and I really don't like the feeling. I don't know if it's the alcohol talking or my loneliness or yeah, horniness, or what the heck is going on with me. God. All I know is I was sitting here talking to you...and all of a sudden it all started coming out."

She's starting to tear up a little. She looks down again to cover the dampness clinging to her eyelashes. Damn Mulder. I love the brat but we're going to have to have a serious talk when and if he does arrive in Crossroads. I...I had no idea this was going on. I'm...it bothers me profoundly even though I was crass enough a few minutes ago to have the idea I might try to bed this woman. It's not fair. She...she's too vulnerable, trusting and befuddled right now. Hell. I'm not exaggerating how confused I am. This isn't good. I can still feel the anger boiling just below the surface. But it's rapidly being replaced by a dark sadness. An encroaching impression that maybe, just maybe I don't understand my lover as well as I thought I did. Maybe...maybe I don't understand him at all.

I touch her arm and she flinches slightly.

"Hey, Scully, I'm...I'm sorry," I offer lamely. I pull her closer, and then I pull her close. I can't help it. I pull her into my arms and hug her. She is crying a little now. She's so fragile and petite. Not the imperious professional FBI agent I'm so familiar with at the bureau. Her head fits right under my chin. I would imagine this is how Mulder holds her too. I know he's a cuddler. He's about the same height as I am. It would be the same fit. I can smell her hair. It smells faintly of...lilacs. I can perceive her heart beating. It's beating hard, thrumming like a drum. We sit there for a few minutes and I just rub her back a little. Her crying starts to descend into sniffles.

"God, Walter, you must really think I'm a jackass now," she whispers into my chest hair. I can feel her breathe waft across my nipples. It tickles, bringing a grin to my face.

"Now who's not thinking much of themselves?" I ask her quietly. She pats my chest and straightens up.

"Thank you," she replies simply. We both stare at each other and suddenly she moves in and kisses me, very shyly, on the lips. I'm still holding her lightly, by the arms. I let her kiss me because it happens so quickly I really don't have time to react. Her lips brush, featherlight, against mine. She pulls back and looks at me.

It's there. The thought that maybe she could go through with it. I...I have to think only that she...she's doing this for Fox. Seeing if she could...could make love to me. To convince me to make love to her despite what I've said about preferring men, about being with Mulder about...God! Does she love him so much that she'd be willing to go through with this because it would help him? Please him? Save him? In a flash I know it. I know it and I think - yes - and I'd do the same.

"Sscully...I stutter. This...this would be a mistake. We're, we're both drunk. I...I'd be taking advantage..."

Her eyes show infinite sadness in that moment. She nods and looks down.

"A...a mistake," she whispers, with an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

In that moment the urge to grab my Glock and shoot Mulder in the knee caps is so strong it terrifies me. I'm shaking a little and trying desperately to squelch my hatred and anger for a man I know I'm hopelessly in love with. Christ when I see him he's going to think his days with me as his *surly man* AD were a walk in the fucking park. I have to say something to Scully though. She's sitting here in front of me, hurting - all red faced and runny nosed. She looks like a high school teen who just got jilted by her prom date. God I do feel like her dad for a second. Ah hell. I release her arms and reach over and grab a handful of Kleenex from the little box on the night stand and hand them to her.

"Here," I offer and she takes them gratefully. She blows her nose and then tosses the used tissues towards the trash can on the other side of the bed. It's a perfect basket.

"I'm impressed, not even a rim shot," I smile at her.

"Mulder," she shrugs, still sounding a little stopped up. Yeah, Mulder. Oh man is he in for it.

She sits there indecisively, looking into my eyes. I hope to hell she isn't going to start weeping again. One thing I can't stand is to see a woman cry. It...I don't know... it just really bothers me. Almost unconsciously, I shift over slightly and raise the covers up. I pat the mattress.

"Come on. You...we're both beat. It's not like we haven't done the bed buddy bit before. Let...let's get some sleep."

She nods again and slips under the covers. I shift way over so I won't have to reach over her /touch her/ to deposit my glasses on the night stand. I place them carefully on the night stand on the other side of the bed. The lamp is on her side however. Oh balls.

"Can you hit the light?" I ask her as I start to turn over again. The room is plunged into a soft semi-darkness because the moon is three quarters full tonight. Holding my bandaged leg to steady it a little, I turn completely back over...and I'm lying face to face with Dana Scully. I can feel her warm breath caress my cheek.

Oh God.

We lie there like that for what seems like eternity. Then I can feel her hand very softly touch my chest.

I can barely believe that my shaking hand is coming up out of the blankets to touch her face. She spreads her hand flat over my pectoral muscle. She leans into my hand and I...I draw her face up towards mine and return the featherlight kiss she gave me earlier. 

We break apart and I can make out her eyes in the half dark. They're still a little sad but there's acceptance, longing and desire there. I...I don't know what to think because the same emotions are echoed in my own eyes. I know it because my body is growing warm all over. I also know it because I can see and hear Scully's breathing pick up as she studies my face. This is almost too much to fathom. 

"So I guess we're going to make a mistake?" she whispers.

"Scully...I.."

"Shhh, she says. It's...it's all right. I know. Tonight, this is all right, Walter. I want you to...I want us to make love. But if you don't want this, I'll...I'll understand. I can't, I won't ask you to go any further if this is wrong for you. Please believe me. This is about me and....and what I want with Fox. What I want for Fox. But I don't...I...God...maybe I should just go back to the couch."

I sigh.

"Scully. I'm...oh hell. I'm so confused right now I can't even think straight. Oh shit, that didn't come out right."

She giggles.

"Christ - I should say I'm totally confused because I am thinking *straight*. I...this is too much. Incredible. Mind boggling."

"Walter, one thing Mulder has taught me. The world is full of extreme possibilities."

"Yeah, and this is one of them," I chuckle, stroking her hair. 

"Infinite possibilities..." she adds smiling.

She touches my chest again and makes circular motions in my chest hair with her fingers. Her hand brushes over my medallion. She bends forward and kisses it. Then she kisses a spot next to it on my chest. I smile, a trifle sadly. She kisses me again and the sadness floats away.

I am going to make love to her. Or at least give it my best shot. I would never have dreamed this was possible. I...I didn't think I would ever, could ever want a woman again. But this woman...Dana Scully...this is going to happen. And I want it to happen. I want to it to happen very much I admit at last.

But God - I don't know if this is going to be exactly what she expects. I...I'm not sure I can perform with her. If I can't even get it up for her it won't surprise me. I hope to hell that infinite possibility isn't going to disappoint her. But maybe sexual acrobatics isn't what this is really about tonight. Maybe that isn't what either of us is really looking for tonight.

"Walter..." she begins. I place my fingertips over her lips to silence her. I smile gently.

"Yeah. I guess we're going to err on the side of extreme possibilities, Scully."

I can see her eyes so close to mine that they look luminous, even in the near dark of the bedroom. So...so blue and...so lovely.

"Well I guess if we're going to err on the side of extreme possibility - you'd better call me Dana."

"Just for tonight..." I breathe out raggedly.

"It's a deal," she smiles.

"Dana, I gotta tell you...it's been a long time. I...I hope...I don't even know if I can..."

"It'll be ok, Walter. Don't worry about it. Just...come here," she whispers and I move into her embrace.

Neither of us speaks. I'm very careful to hold her gently. I've been used to making mad, passionate love with a man for months after all. Mulder and I can get pretty rough. I don't want to hurt her. 

I guess you could say it's like riding a bike. Or getting back on the horse when you fall off. Some things come back to you and others the body remembers.

And of course, I'm not completely without some knowledge of what to do here.

Oh, I know all right...and I'm responding. But I can't bring myself to take the lead. Like I said - it's been a while. So, it's Scully who takes on the role of my remedial teacher. I'm helping her as she takes off her pajamas, moving the bed covers back so we have more room. Letting her work my BVDs down over my still flaccid cock. She's very careful not to disturb my bandages.

"Is the leg going to be ok?" she asks with concern.

"I think it'll be fine," I smile at her.

I'm moving against her, my breathing picking up as Scully and I begin to explore each other, skin to skin. But I'm still letting her take the initiative. Maybe instinctively I know this will make her enjoy it more. Or maybe deep down I know she's still thinking of me as the boss. Still worried that I don't want her. That this is wrong? I can't see it as wrong. I just see her, touch her, and she's exquisite. Either way I let her show me the way tonight. And ok, it's starting to turn me on too. What can I say?

Oh yeah. I can say one thing.

"Dana?" I ask, toying with her hair.

"Hmm," she murmurs kissing my neck.

"Uh...I know I've been doing Mulder naked but..."

"Protection?"

"Yeah. There's a box of condoms in the night stand. Do you want me to use a rubber?" I know she's sterile. It's a difficult question to ask. But she has had other lovers. I know Mulder uses condoms with her to prolong the moment but...well I figured it's the guy's job to ask you know?"

She moves up, kissing my jawline and then moves to look in my eyes."

"You're a considerate man, Walter," she kisses my forehead gently. 

I swallow hard.

"But I'm...clean," she replies wistfully. I know her sterility bothers her. It saddens my heart. I touch her face and brush a finger over her cheek.

"I know..." I murmur and then I kiss her.

There are no words for a while. Just gentle touching, kissing and some shared laughter. Eventually I'm on my back and she's straddling my hips. She bends over and kisses down my body, licking and sucking at my scars. I'm holding her waist and I move my hands down over her lower back and onto her ass. Her skin is so soft. So different from Mulder's. So...so fine. As I move my fingers I can feel the slightly raised skin however - her tattoo! Mulder described it to me, but I've never seen it up close. I chuckle and she lifts up.

"What?"

"I've never seen the snake."

She laughs loud because her nose is just above my cock, and her lips are nuzzling my pubic hair. I'm still not hard for her. But what the hell. We're having a good time here. I know she is -I can feel her warm, wetness on my legs.

"I mean the tattoo," I laugh. Her eyes are dancing.

"Oh. Sure..." she nods, and she moves up and shifts so her butt is facing me. I peer into the darkness. I can see it. I run my hand over the circle in her flesh. She shivers.

"Uroborus," I breathe out roughly. I feel my cock twitch for the first time. I'm really aroused by her, for her...at last - and it's sweet. I stroke her ass and she pumps her hips slightly.

"Swallowing himself..." she sighs with her arousal.

"The eternal return." I whisper. A shiver goes up my spine too. "For every end..."

"...there is a new beginning." she finishes for me. I take her hips and move her back around. Draw her down into my arms.

We move against each other then. Beginning a slow dance to arouse ourselves further. Her head is even with mine and she turns to whisper in my ear.

"Can I...can I touch you?" she breathes, glancing downwards.

She's asking permission to touch my cock? God.

"I'd like to get you hard," she murmurs, licking where her breath is tickling my ear lobe.

"Jesus, Dana..." I moan.

"Is it all right?"

"It's more than all right. God, yeah, I want you to touch me," I shut my eyes as she trails her hand down my body. I feel her take my cock.

She begins to tease and stroke my dick, alternating firm strokes with gentle ones. Then she keeps up a steady, firm pumping, watching my reactions as she works me. She's getting me up. Really hard and really fast too. I can hardly entertain the thought that I'm hard for a woman again after all these years. But it's undeniable. It's also undeniable that my brain is going on auto pilot because I'm enjoying myself completely.

Scully plays with the tip of my rapidly swelling penis, flicking the crown and running her thumb and index finger around the glans over and over. Christ all mighty she's good. Of course I'm familiar with what Mulder likes. So is she. She had to think I'd like the same thing. God, she is perceptive. I'm staring at her in amazement as she takes the pre-cum that's beginning to appear and uses it to slick me up so her fingers will slide more smoothly. I begin to move my hips with each stroke, gasping like a fish out of water. She looks up and grins at me.

"Good?" she smirks.

"You know it," I grin back.

"Then you'll love this," she giggles and then she goes down on me. 

"Oh GGGodddd!" I yelp with surprised pleasure. Dana works her way slowly, from the tip of my swollen flesh down to the base. The sight of her mouth stretching to take all of me in makes me shut my eyes and arch my hips. My cock hits the back of her throat. I'm trying to hold myself in check. I don't want to just ram into her despite the fact I can barely stop myself. I don't know where to put my hands either. I don't want to grab her head. God damn. I'm practically floating out of my body here. She begins to work up and down, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks me. Man is that ever the best. Why didn't Mulder mention he wasn't the only master at giving head in this arrangement? Bastard brat.

She releases me for a moment and levers up to look into my gasping face. My cock is bobbing up between us. She caresses my balls, hefting them, toying with them gently. She lightly brushes the finger of her free hand over the tip of my nose.

"Walter, don't hold back, all right. I...I'm enjoying this a lot. Part of my enjoyment is knowing you're enjoying it too. I won't break. You...you don't have to be so careful."

"Christ woman...you are one hot bbbitch."

The stuttering words are out before I even know I said them.

She smirks again.

"That's Ms. Bitch to you - O' Surly Bastard."

"Would you prefer Dr. Bitch?" I gasp as she punctuates her words with a tiny squeeze of my scrotum.

"That'd work just as well," she laughs.

I look up into her enchanting, sparkling blue eyes. They're hooded with passion but still dancing. She's so beautiful in that moment. My heart flips in my chest. I'm enthralled because I remember how Mulder thought of her as that angel ornament over Christmas. I remember the moment I made the connection too - when she was making, what was it - oh yeah, angels in the snow. Snow angel. God, yes. She does look like that extraordinary, pale angel right now. I touch her arms, stroking from the shoulder down to her hands. I take both her hands up and kiss each palm in turn. She's smiling down at me, the sadness all but gone now. A delicate flush is freckling her chest.

"God. I wanna fuck you," I whisper half in disbelief and half in wonder.

"Don't sound so surprised," she teases.

I rumble my laughter and kiss her hands again.

The is so unreal but somehow it feels right. And it sure as hell feels good.

"Dana?" it's my turn to ask permission now I guess. I do want her but I want it on her terms still, not mine.

"What?" she asks, running a finger across my nipples. Her nail scratches each one with a mixture of exquisite pleasure and pain. Lord God! I wonder if I can get Mulder to grow his nails out a little.

"I'm in your hands...whatever...whatever you want," I husk.

Damn. I'm panting for her. Yeah, damn straight I'm hot for her. And it's a blast.

"And what was that you said earlier?"

"Short memory?" I tease her back a little.

"My memory's just fine. I want to hear you say it again."

Oh baby. A game? Yeah, I kind of like this game.

"Woman, don't test me," I growl a little. She knows I'm not serious though because I can barely keep the grin off my lips.

"Say it," she whispers, teasing me with a seductive smile.

"Fuck me," I growl. Well I've lost games before. But never quite so quickly - and never so willingly.

"Yes, sir," she purrs and levering back up to straddle my hips, she guides herself down onto my erection. I reach up to steady my cock for her and we lock eyes.

"Oh lady..." I groan as I feel her hot, tight sex enveloping me. 

She takes all of me right down to my nuts. We lie still for a moment just adjusting to the sensations. The sensation of filling and being filled, that wonderful connection. This is like...almost like Fox. But different. The fragrance. The wet, soft feminine feel of her body is joyously different to me I realize in amazement. But she's tight just like Fox. Exquisitely tight. I'm still looking up into her face. I'm in total awe.

"You're so beautiful," I manage to groan.

"I...Walter this feels so good," she gasps.

"God, yes," I nod, stroking her arms again. I bring my hands over to brush her breasts. I toy with her nipples.

"You like this?" I ask hopefully. I mean here we are getting ready to fuck each other's brains out and I haven't even found out what she finds most pleasurable. Well, I have been letting her go her own way here. She certainly has been enjoying herself. But, I guess it's about time I do something for her. No shit. Jesus.

She bites her lip and nods, "Oh yesss."

I gently and carefully move up, lifting Dana up and back, using my hips to counterbalance until we're sitting, her cradled in my lap. Her legs shift to straddle my hips. We're seated face to face now. Both of us glance down at the connection between us. I can hear her whimper slightly in her throat. Her inner muscles spasm and I grunt in pleasure.

"*You* feel good," I tell her, kissing her neck.

"Walter..." she moans, shifting against me.

"I'm sorry..." I murmur into her ear. "I...I couldn't get to these the other way," I add as I start to suckle her tits.

"Oh God..." she moans, "It's fine, I'm fine, Oh Jesus..." she laughs, tilting her head back as I go to work on her heavy, swollen nipples. I feel them hardening then to tight little nubs under my tongue. Jesus...that's good.

She's stroking my head, and murmuring nonsense, and I'm laughing around her warm, soft flesh. She's giggling.

"Hold me," she whispers at last.

"DDDana.." I mumble and draw her close, kissing her passionately. She opens her mouth and we taste each other deeply. Our tongues communicating the way we want to dance together, at last.

When we begin to move against each other, it's as if we've done it many times before. Both of us find our rhythm easily, sliding in and out, in perfect point/counterpoint. Once again there are no more words. Just the sound of hot, slick skin against hot, slick skin, and our harsh breathing.

I hold her hips and look into her eyes. By almost tacit agreement we keep our eyes open, watching our reactions. Observing, impressing the moment upon our psyche for now, and forever. This is so different from my first time with Fox. I...I want to watch this time. I want, I need to see Dana when she comes. I want her to see me. To know I can lose control with her. That...that she made me lose it. Knowledge is power. And right at this second in time I want to give her that power more than anything in the world. I know she wants to see me. I can feel it. I can feel her running her nails up and down my back. Urgent motions of encouragement. Feel her clenching my ass and see her nodding, bottom lip held in her teeth again as I thrust into her. 

At the last I remember to reach between us and rub my finger over her clit.

"Good?" I just manage to gasp out, and she does close her eyes for a moment, nodding again, her mouth open.

"Open your eyes," I moan. I rub her clit hard and fast. She's tensing up. I know she's close and...and I want...I...want...Oh God. 

Dana stiffens in my arms as she begins to orgasm. She arches back and I support her as her inner muscles clench down on my cock. Her head and chest flush more deeply and she cries out, a breathless incoherent scream. I'm crying after her.

"Oh God, baby. That's it, that's it."

She spasms tightly around me for several seconds, shaking, her eyes open but largely unaware. Her scream is cut off as she arches her neck, her mouth open farther. All I can do is hold her. I'm not coming with her. I haven't thrust long enough, or hard enough to get off. But I don't care. This is fantastic. Christ. I'm making her come. I'm making Dana Scully come.

Finally she starts to come back to herself. Her eyes focus again and she's trembling and sweating in my lap. I draw her to my chest, and kiss her hair.

"Angel," I murmur.

She kisses my chest. I feel her trace her hand down my body to where my cock is still inside her.

"You're...you're still hard," she whispers, still breathless.

I push her back slightly, and grin a little. Her arms are over my shoulders, her hands wrapped around the back of my neck. And she's smiling...she's smiling at me.

"Sometimes being a surly old bastard has it's advantages," I reply with a little pride in my voice, "it let's us do our manly duty for a...good manly amount of time."

"I'm all for doing your duty, most definitely," she smiles back. 

"Uh huh. I thought so," I reply, "and you know what?" I add with a smirk.

"What?"

"You were right about my tripping the light fantastic again. I'm dancing all right. And look ma, no hands," I laugh, letting go of her and using just my hips and thighs to pull back slightly and thrust into her.

"Oh Lord," she laughs. We're both laughing and then we're kissing again. Moaning into each other's mouths. Holding each other, rocking. Oh Jesus, Jesus...oh, so...so good.

"Come for me, Walter," she purrs in my ear, and by now I'm more than happy to oblige, "Don't hold back. I love your cock."

Christ.

I start to thrust into her, going faster and faster, harder. God I hope to hell I'm not...no...I'm not. She's nodding her head and groaning in ecstasy.

"Good. Oh good," she hisses. I'm really giving it to her now. Holding her hips and practically pulling her off me with each back thrust. I ram on home with a snap and roll of my hips. She's matching me stroke for stroke. I can feel my own orgasm gathering somewhere around the base of my spine. It's starting to climb up. It's burning as it licks up my nerves to my brain. I'm on fire. Man, let me burn. My balls are starting to really tense up...and I know I'm gonna shoot.

"Fuck. You're so fucking ggggood," I growl as I concentrate on getting my stroke just right to bring myself off. I try to reach between us again to bring her with me but she moves my hand aside. 

"I'll do it. Get off. I want to see you get off," she moans, tugging again at her clit. She slicks her fingers up with her own juices and continues to rub her sensitive flesh and my cock as it plunges into her. Mother of God...this is so phenomenal.

"Oh God, baby, that's so good. So fine. Do it, do it," I snarl as she works herself

"So's this," Scully hisses again and I can feel her right hand shift back onto my ass and then between my cheeks. Seeking, seeking the tight opening. Oh Christ she's...slick finger inside, angling just right...

"FUCK!" I scream loudly as she finds my prostate and runs her gentle finger over it with blissful accuracy. My hips plunge forward, jacking into her like I've stuck my cock into an electrical socket. 

I can hear her gasping again. And then I don't hear anything but that rushing in my ears because I'm coming - and it's a rush all right. One motherfucking mighty rush. Talk about that fucking tornado. Yeah, storm of the millennium baby. Oh God. O God! Yeah. Blow me away. Do it now. Right away....away....Oh Jesus. My balls are contracting like they've been squeezed in a vice. I'm gone. Completely. I thrust mindlessly. Then suddenly I can hear. I can hear her voice. Dana's encouraging me to fuck her, fuck her hard. Come on, come on she calls to me, drawing me out, gasping and laughing as I grind against her. I'm grimacing in fuck blind ecstasy, gasping, and laughing all at the same time as well. It's sensory overload. So good. So hot. So...so it's going on forever...and I don't want it to stop.

She's removed her finger from me and brought herself off again almost right along with me. Her cunt clamps down on me and I'm yowling like a dog in heat. Finally my hips begin to slow and so do hers. We're shaking like hell and holding each other for support. Both of us are sweating like crazy, and we're still laughing.

"God," she finally speaks.

"I think I saw him," I laugh and she does too. Then she caresses where we're still joined and I gasp because it's another rush of lust, even though I'm rapidly growing flaccid again.

"I...Dana I have to pull out and lie down," I breathe, "I'm sorry," I add. Damn, she wore me out. I may be able to stay longer, but I'm not 21 any more. Being young has it's advantages too.

"I don't think you have anything to be sorry for," she smiles into my eyes and kisses me lightly on the mouth, "But I need to...get up too. I need to go to the bathroom," she adds with a rueful grin.

I try not to laugh. Sharon used to have that happen sometimes. Hell, Mulder has had it happen a few times too. Well, not in the same way...but it's still a little embarrassing. We disentangle our bodies and I slap her gently on the ass as she gets up. She gives me a little glare at that one. I smirk and then she wags a finger at me. Ok, I know there should be some boundaries. She's an independent, proud woman. She doesn't deserve to be treated without respect. Yeah, I don't have a problem with it either. I nod and smile, making the boyscout hand sign. She nods back, satisfied I've once again declared my gentlemanly intentions. Dana pads quietly over towards the bedroom door. She opens it and shuts it carefully as she exits.

I lie down flat and stare up at the ceiling. It's while I'm staring that I hear it. Low voices coming from above me. Oh piss up a rope. Dennis and Phil! Well obviously they weren't the only ones who forgot about being more discrete tonight. Oh shit. Well we're all going to be red faced in the morning I guess. God, no kidding. What the hell am I going to say to them? Just as I'm thinking about that eventuality, the toilet flushes across the hall. The voices stop when the water runs. Good. Scully returns with a warm wash cloth.

"Uh...I thought you might want to...you know," she gestures towards my crotch.

"Oh yeah. Thanks," I reply. I shift off the bed and standing with one hand on the bed post, begin to wipe off my genitals.

"Will you be all right? I forgot a towel," she whispers.

"Sure," I look up to see her studying me. I grip the bed post firmly and ease my weight onto the bandaged leg. It supports my bulk a little better.

"See," I smile at her.

"Great," she smiles back and then turns to leave again. When she comes back she's carrying a fluffy white towel. She walks over and takes the damp wash cloth from me, placing it on the night stand. I move to take the towel from her but she brushes my hand away.

"Let me," she offers. I nod, my eyes never leaving hers until she bends to her task. She begins to tenderly swab down my balls and cock and then my thighs and stomach as well. It's so much like Mulder has done for me after we've made love that tears come suddenly into my eyes. I take the towel from her and draw her into my arms, holding her close.

"Thank you," I murmur. "Thank you for everything, Dana."

"Believe me, it was my pleasure," she replies, kissing my chest. 

I toss the towel on a nearby chair and we both get back into the bed. Lying face to face again. She yawns.

"Don't do that...it's contagious," I rumble. Then I yawn as well. 

"Mmm Hmm," she agrees yawning again.

"Hey, you want to...would you like me to hold you?" I ask quietly. 

"I'd like that, Walter."

I lie flat again and she snuggles close, putting her head in the crook of my arm and onto my chest. I wrap my arm around her. I still can't get over how small she feels in my arms. Vulnerable but so strong as well. Yes - a hell of a woman. A hell of a human being. 

"Comfortable?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah. This...this is nice."

"Yeah. I...I hold Mulder this way too," I volunteer.

"Does he hold you?"

I chuckle.

"Yup. Quid Pro Quo. I guess I'm a bit of a snuggle bunny too." 

She laughs, "Oh God."

"Now, don't repeat that." I mock growl at her.

"Never!" she giggles.

"It's one of Mulder's nicknames for me anyway," I reply with a sigh.

We're quiet for several minutes and I think she's fallen asleep. My eyes are heavy and starting to close.

"I guess...I guess we're going to have to talk about Mulder in the morning," she sighs wistfully.

"I...yeah, I guess we will. I guess we're going to have to talk about all this." I murmur. Christ on a crutch that's a friggin' understatement. Talk about the world moving off it's axis. Fuck - it wouldn't even compare.

She rubs her cheek over my nipple as she nods her head in agreement. I'm seized with another thought and snort a little laugh. 

"Hmm?" she says.

"I was just thinking - we'll have to face Dennis and Phil tomorrow too. And on an equal embarrassment opportunity footing."

"Oh no, you're right," she laughs again, "I thought I heard them after...well while I was on may way to the bathroom."

"I know *I* heard them."

She strokes my chest.

"Walter...are...are you all right? I mean really, are you ok with this?"

I ponder that question for several heartbeats. I don't have any regrets. Except for one. I'm still angry with Mulder for throwing us into this situation. As wonderful and erotically magnificent as our experience was tonight - I still can't help thinking Mulder lied to me by omission. By not telling me he had the menage fantasy. And I feel as though he may have pressured Scully by talking about it with her. Fox and I are going to have some issues to discuss when I see him again. I can't stop thinking also, that I don't really know him. And that bothers me a lot. It hurts. But Scully? I don't begrudge what she did. I don't regret what we did together. I could never regret it even though it's going to make me reassess my sexuality...yet again. Make me think about the implications of what this means for our unique arrangement. I know Dana will be doing the same. It's not going to be pleasant...and I'm not happy about that idea either. No way in hell.

But I wonder if Scully does have second thoughts now? If perhaps she's guilty or has her own regrets? It's not an impossibility after all. So I swallow and throw the question back at her.

"Are you?"

"Yeah...I...I am."

I sigh with relief.

"I'm fine with it, Dana. Fine with you. I have no regrets. You're...you're one hell of a woman, Dana Scully."

"But you do have regrets...issues...with Fox?"

I sigh again. No shit.

"Well, I'm...we're going to have to talk to him about it too. I guess we're all going to have to see where...where this, where the arrangement is going to go now. Yeah, we're going to have some issues to discuss. Big ones. But...but don't worry about it. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

Cross that bridge and hope the God damned proverbial troll isn't under it asking for a pound of flesh in payment.

She nods against my chest. Her head is lolling to the side. She's exhausted. So am I for that matter. But it's a damn good exhaustion. No question. Still, I need to crash here. And so does she. It's 5 AM after all. It *is* morning by many people's clocks. People who aren't on vacation - who haven't been balling until the wee hours of the morning. Poor bastards.

"Dana?"

"Umm Hmm."

I hug her close, "Go to sleep...lover. We can talk more in the morning."

"'Kay. Night, Walter," she replies sleepily. Her breathing begins to deepen and even out. She's falling asleep in my arms. I kiss the top of her head lightly.

"Sweet dreams...angel," I whisper.

"dreams, sweet...snuggle bunny," she mumbles and then she's asleep.

xXx

 

* * *

 

xXx

Later...

I'm not sure what's waking me up. I'm disorientated. Someone talking in their sleep? Maybe. No, someone bumped me and then sighed or moaned a little. I open one gummy eye and look around. The clock says 6 AM. But I'm on vacation! Darn it. Who set the...but it wasn't the alarm it was, what? It suddenly occurs to me that I seem to be lying wrapped up in someone's arms...masculine arms. Big, muscular, masculine arms? Big? It's not Mulder. I blink as awareness floods me. 

Oh God! It's Walter. I'm in bed with Walter Skinner and...of course I'm in bed with Skinner...I just made love with Walter Skinner...and...and...Holy shit. I made love with my ex-boss, the AD, God - Mulder's lover... and it was incredible. Wonderful. God, yes it was wonderful I nod to myself. No kidding. I can still feel that pleasant tingling between my legs. That tingling I get with Mulder that tells me I've been well fucked, and loved every minute of it. Mother Mary.

Well good. We deserved some...some pleasure. It was good for us. And God we were good for each other, I think. No...no *thinking* about it...I know! It was good for me. Oh my God, look at his neck! I cannot believe I gave him a hickey on his neck. Oh for heavens sake. Well I couldn't help it. It was such...such a turn on. I...I hope it was as good for him. What am I saying - he was howling like a wolf, and grinning like an idiot. Just like me! Oh yes - it was damn good for him too.

But I still can't believe I...hell I can't believe I even brought up the subject. The subject that Mulder and I have discussed at night, in bed, before now and especially recently, when he's been missing us both so much. I don't want to think about the implications of that idea right now though... not in this moment while I'm looking into Walter's blissfully sleeping face. I'm exhausted. Sated but I'm just so tired. Later. I'll think about everything later, I tell myself. I realize I'm almost falling back to sleep and I can't give anything really serious thought or consideration right now.

Just as I'm about to drop off, Walter shifts and then hisses a little in his sleep. His eyelids flutter and it occurs to me that maybe his leg is bothering him. I gently disengage myself from his now slack arms. Walter shifts and lies flat on his back. He stretches just slightly under the covers and a bolt of raw lust goes through my whole body. Oh boy, I've got it bad. I lean forward and brush at his forehead tenderly and then grin a little sheepishly. No bangs, Dana! For heavens sake.

"Shhh, it's ok," I whisper, settling him down. He sighs and relaxes again. I pull the covers back a bit and peer at his bandages. No blood or discoloration. So the stitches are fine. I leave the covers loose around his leg and lie back to watch him for a moment. 

God, he is a magnificent man, really. Not many men a week or so shy of their 47th birthday can claim to be in excellent shape. But Walter Skinner can. Prime shape. When I was with him, touching and stroking him I couldn't at first believe how hard he was. Hard? God - I'll say.

I glance down to the bulge that is just visible under the blankets. His penis is impressive even when he isn't erect. When he's hard? Well let's just say he's well endowed and leave it at that. I thought Mulder was impressive. When I saw what Walter had to offer last night I thought - Dana - you are one lucky woman. What a dynamic duo. And to think he was worried he couldn't get it up for me. Wouldn't be able to perform. Well it was quite a performance. Bless his heart.

All right, I'm getting all gooey here. But what the heck. After all, this so called big, tough SOB lets Mulder call him snuggle bunny. I almost giggle. What an image that word picture painted for me! *Energizer Bunny* would be more appropriate. Oh yes! I'll have to remember that nick name later, I think, with a small grin. God, he's fun too. Fun to tease and Lord! I never imagined he had such a...would be...so kind. I was still a little afraid of him, even though I cringe with embarrassment to admit it now. But deep down I was still worried last night that he'd turn out to be more like his AD office persona in bed. Demanding, rough, or at the worse - hurtful and mean. What a stupid idea that was. He was...he was so sweet.

I watch him now. Asleep. His face calm. He looks 10 years younger, even with the bald head. He's not snoring very loudly at all. He's handsome. Yes, no doubt about it. A fine man. And as I told him...a good man. Worthy of respect and...and of love.

I lie back down and snuggle up to him. He's warm. It feels nice. I kiss him carefully on the cheek. He sighs again.

"Lover..." he breathes out.

I'm not sure which lover he means now. I guess that's something else we're going to have to discuss...soon.

I close my eyes and feel sleep overtake me again.

xXx

11:00 AM. Dragon's Roost.

Can't you leave me alone? First the damn toilet flushing. Now Ringing? Who set the friggin' alarm? Sonuvabitchhh! Oh. I wake up slowly, staring at the ceiling. It's a phone. Cell phone. Christ gotta answer the...no it's too far away for my cell. Sounds like... 

I'm fully awake then, listening to a phone somewhere in Dragon's Roost ringing off the hook. I glance at the clock on the night stand. 11 AM? Damn. Suddenly the phone stops ringing abruptly. I can hear a muffled voice speaking and then an exclamation.

"Oh my God!" it's Phil and I can tell it's an emergency. I start to get up and realize I'm not in bed alone. Christ on a crutch. Last night!

"Whaaat?" Dana Scully starts to ask in a sleep bleary voice.

I touch her hip gently, and smile at her in reassurance.

"It's...it's ok. The phone rang. Something's up with Phil...uh, stay here. I'll check."

She nods, still half asleep and pulls the covers back up around her. I get up quickly, hunt around for my BVDs and pull them on. I hastily grab my robe from the hook inside the closet door and head for the bedroom door. Opening it, I step into the short hallway and almost run smack into Dennis.

"Walter. I was just coming to...to see if you were awake."

Diplomatic to the core, is Dennis, flashes through my mind.

"What's wrong? I heard Phil on the phone."

"It's not good news. The gallery in Bangor that handles our work is on fire. Crap, this is awful."

"Jesus!" I reply in shocked disbelief

"Yeah. Hell. It's not so bad for me because I have the negatives for the photographs. But Phil...Phil's going to lose some good work." 

"Oh man. What can I do to help?" I ask, all thoughts of any embarrassment over last nights escapades going out the window in the face of this tragedy.

"Well there isn't really anything you can do. Unfortunately Phil and I are going to have to drive to Bangor immediately. I can call you when we get up there and update you. You're... you and Dana are welcome to stay here. We'll try to get back to Crossroads as soon as we can."

"All right. Thanks. If you aren't back before we have to leave we can lock up. No sweat. I'll mail you the extra keys."

"Good deal," Dennis answers. I look at him for a split second and then I grab him in a bear hug.

"I really am sorry, Den," I tell him quietly, "Tell...tell Phil I'm sorry too."

"I will. Thanks Walter. He's getting the car ready."

We break apart and I look over his head towards the front of the house.

"So, you...you guys have been up for a while?"

I can tell he looks down. I look back at him.

"Uh, yeah, we...we figured you two could use the sleep."

"Dennis we..." I begin. I want to say something to him but I hardly know how to begin. And now probably isn't the time.

Dennis puts his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, Walter. Scully's a great person. I have to admit I didn't see it coming but...well, if it's ok with you, and Dana...and Fox..."

"Den, it just happened. I don't know what the hell I'm going to say to Mulder."

"Does he suspect?"

"Suspect? There hasn't been anything to suspect. This...this is brand new - believe me.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. Well there's more to this but...I don't want to go into it now. I just...I just don't know where the hell anything is going now."

"Damn."

"No kidding. But look, you don't need to hear this, Dennis. You need to get to Bangor. God. Remember - if there's anything I can do." 

"I'll call you."

"Exactly. And look...if the fire was suspicious - I know the SAC up in Bangor, maybe he can give the local PD some help."

"Thanks Walter. I really mean it."

"Ok. Get going. We'll handle things here." I hope! Oh brother. 

We hug one more time and it feels great. Dennis is a genuine guy. I'm really glad he's my friend. Phil too. We break apart once more and he turns, heading towards the front door. I watch as he takes his coat from the coat closet, opens the door, and leaves.

I sigh heavily, turn around myself, and head off to the can to take my morning piss.

A short time later...

I stand outside the door to the guest bedroom debating. To be or not to be? Should I go back in, or go make breakfast? Making breakfast will postpone the inevitable. The inevitability of finding out Scully thinks I'm a bastard, a cad...a shitty lover. Balls. Talk about your fucking morning after.

But will she really think any of those things? It didn't sound like it last night. Last night it sounded...it sounded, and felt more fantastic than I could have ever imagined possible. God damn. Well there's only one way to find out if she's having morning after regrets...

I open the door as quietly as I can, and reenter. Scully is awake and sitting up in bed now, the covers wrapped demurely up around her breasts. I walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed next to her. 

"What happened?" she asks concern all over her face.

"The gallery in Bangor that carries Dennis and Phil's work is on fire," I state simply and directly, "they have to drive there immediately."

"Oh God!" she exclaims, "that's horrible."

"I offered them any help we could give."

"Oh yes, by all means. Lord, that's...that's a damn shame," she shakes her head, stunned.

"We've been given carte blanche to stay on here. If they don't get back before the day after tomorrow we can lock up and mail them the extra keys."

"I don't know what to say," Scully touches my thigh.

I lay my hand over hers and squeeze it with affection. God, I'd better change the subject here or pretty soon we'll both be as depressed as hell. I stare in her face. Her eyes look tired, but calm, clear and...and I don't see any sadness or regret at all.

"How's the hangover? I ask, looking into her eyes further, and smiling a little.

I'm amazed to find I have little or no hangover. Last nights Tylenol and lemonade cure must have done the trick. Or the sex. Damn! That did a trick last night. No shit.

She removes her hand from my leg and runs both her hands through her hair.

"You know? I don't seem to have one," she smiles shyly at me, "I'm just a *little* tired. "But it's a good tired," she adds with a wider grin.

"Good. Uh, that's good," I stammer and look away. Oh man. I'm reverting to my high school days here. Big, dumb, jock Walter Skinner rides again. I get completely and totally lucky, and I'm acting like the *Incredible Hulk*. Can I make myself look any more stupid in front of this exquisite woman? What a moron I am.

I feel her hand touch my arm. She strokes it lightly. I turn and look into the face of kindness and calm, compassionate acceptance. 

"Walter, I don't have any regrets. I meant what I said last night. You were...it was wonderful. Really. I wouldn't change a thing."

I let out a long sigh and study my feet. I really, really hate it when my ears turn red.

"I'm sorry. I...I still can't believe you...that you'd find me even remotely desirable, Scully. I...I wasn't even sure I could...well you know. But hell, it *was* wonderful. I'm glad we were together. No regrets and I wouldn't change a thing either."

We look at each other for a few more seconds.

"You have any plans for today, agent?" I ask her quietly.

"None, sir, you?"

"Well I thought we could maybe catch some more sleep here and then...if you're up for it...take a walk on the beach. I...I don't want my leg to stiffen up too much."

"Sounds good, lovely in fact. And Walter - I'm fixing breakfast, all right?"

"Lunch you mean," I chuckle.

"God, yes. This has to be a record for me," she laughs glancing at the bed side clock.

"Yeah, me too. But lunch a la Dana Scully would be great."

"Good," she nods decisively.

I stand up and remove my robe, tossing it over towards a chair. I know she's nude under the covers. Well what the hell I think. If she's letting it all hang out so to speak, why not? I grasp the waistband of my BVDs and pull them off tossing them in an arc to follow the robes previous trajectory. When I look back she's watching me. She unconsciously licks her lips. Oh baby. Now that is an image. You know, I think I could really get to like those lips. Mulder's mouth has that pouty lushness I find so appealing. Scully's lips are a sight to behold as well.

I grin at her and she smiles back, lifting the covers so I can slide back in next to her.

I yawn.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"No problem," she replies. Then I feel her pulling on me a little. What? I start to chuckle because I know what she's trying to do. She's trying to get me up into her arms so she can hold me. Well I'm quite an armful. So, I help her by moving myself up against her chest. Hmmm. Nice and soft. Just like a cushy pillow. Oh brother, I've got it bad. This...this is so out there.

"Quid Pro Quo," she laughs gently, "Mister...*Energizer Bunny*." 

"What?" I guffaw.

"Energizer bunny. I've re-christened you. Like it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She slaps me on the shoulder and I kiss her tit.

"It's either that or *snuggle bunny* and really, if I have to call you that I'm going to, as Mulder would say, hurl."

I'm laughing in earnest now, jiggling against her.

"Well in deference to Dennis and Phil's bed linen, I bow to your wishes, Madame."

"Good idea," she nods sleepily.

"Scully?"

"Yes?"

"This is a good thing isn't it?" I ask quietly, "for...for all of us?"

The words surprise me. I...I sound so vulnerable. God, this isn't like me. Not like me at...well shit, maybe I should realize it's something I need to accept. Vulnerability. I need to learn I don't have to have all the answers. Don't need to be the man. The one in control all the time. Maybe...maybe that's what I was looking for last night. And maybe, maybe that's what Scully was looking for last night as well.

"Walter, it's good for me. I think it's good for you. For Fox? I think it'll be good for him too. And you know...at first I was...ok, I was doing this for Mulder. But now...well now I don't think that's the only reason any more," she whispers, stroking my head.

I was doing it for the brat too, I think. At first. I'm still very angry with Mulder for putting us in this position even though it's turned out well, it seems, for two of the parties.

"I...I don't think it's the only reason for me anymore either, Scully."

I can feel her nod.

"And this is what Fox wanted anyway, Walter. Well, half of it anyway," she adds with humor filling her voice.

I rumble my laughter.

"So, we'd better catch those zzzzzs," I finally manage to get out. My voice is hushed but filled with emotion. I...this is good. It has to be good...it feels just and right.

"Yeah. Catch you later, Mr. AD."

I nod against her and we both shift to get a little more comfortable. Before either of us realizes it, we're asleep again in each others embrace.

xXx

Case closed. Two of the most popular words in my vocabulary. And you know what? I don't get to use them very often at all. And man, I'm glad to use them right now. For a multitude of reasons. First and foremost of course is the fact that the college women of Mount Holyoke can sleep easy tonight. Through the combined hard work of the Rape Task Force and yours truly as well as Agent Manconan, Steven Beckwith is going to the slammer. What a fucking snake. It was a great pleasure to throw him to the ground and cuff the bastard. Even if I was wearing a skirt at the time. Ran my hose too. Shit. Hey, it was worth it to see the look on his face when he found out the victim he'd grabbed was a Jack instead of a Jill. I really have to give Manconan and Reed credit for helping me carry off that disguise. Crap, I wonder what Walter would have said if he'd seen me in that outfit from The Gap? Hey, if it's good enough for Monica...

Walter and Scully! That's the other reason. I can't even separate them in my mind now. I just...I want them by my side so badly. After a case like this one I need...Christ I just need them in every way. 

So, it was a call to Kersh to modem my report. I'm still in obsequious mode I guess. Then, the nerve wracking experience of sitting in the hotel room nearly ripping my hair out until he sent back his approval and my vacation activation! YES!

Hop a flight from Hartford, Connecticut since Bradley International was closer to Holyoke than Logan in Boston. Land in Bangor, Maine. Rent a car and DRIVE!

I didn't even stop to call the house in Crossroads. I haven't called them all week. I...I just couldn't. No time. No energy...no way. Not when I'm the way I get on a VCS case. But I'm not calling ahead now because I want to surprise Walter and Scully and Dennis and Phil. God, sounds like Bob and Carol and Ted and Alice. Ooh Maybe I can be Alice! Shit. I'm so excited ! I barely stopped to take that piss I really needed to take.

I made it to Crossroads in record time - it's just shy of 12:30 PM. I'm pulling up in front of *Dragon's Roost*. It's unusually quiet and the shades are drawn I notice Scully's car and an SUV in the driveway. Hmmm. Walter rented an SUV the last time. Where are Dennis and Phil's...oh yeah the garage. For some reason the hair on the back of my neck goes up as I put my rental in park and exit it, activating the alarm system. I turn and look the house over. It does look unoccupied at the moment. I go up onto the porch and knock. No answer. I knock once more. Still no answer. Rather than pound on the door I take a short walk over to the garage and peer cautiously into the side window. Empty. Ok. Well that's ok. They probably all went into Derry or something. Lunch dates. Lots of errands to run. Whatever.

No problem. I'll just sit down on the porch and wait. So, leaving my luggage in the trunk of my car, I go up and plant my butt on the porch swing. After a few minutes I realize I'm very thirsty. Shit. Just about the time I'm thinking of walking into Crossroads to get a soda I remember the extra key. The one Walter showed me Dennis and Phil keep in a small waterproof container under the garden gnome. Ah ha! Liquid refreshment coming right up.

I retrieve the key, open the front door, and I'm in like Flynn as the saying goes.

My rooting through the fridge unearths some lemonade. I decide to pour a really big glass of it. Taking a long swig to quench my thirst, I head back into the living room to turn on the CD player. It's when I'm in the living room that I hear a noise. It sounds like a groan coming from the hallway leading to the guest bedroom. My senses are on alert in a second flat. I set the glass of lemonade down on the coffee table. I listen. A hear a second small sound - definitely of human origin. Crap. My overworked Holyoke nerves fray some more. I pull out my Smith and Wesson, and treading very lightly, walk down the hall towards the guest room door.

I take a deep breath, and very quietly take the door knob, twist, and swing the door open a couple of inches. I look in.

Jesus done left Chicago! HOLY SHIT!

Walter is lying asleep in bed, naked, on his back and he is not alone. I'll say he's not a...a...alone! Scully! Dana Katherine Scully is lying on his chest. What in the....Oh God he's got an enormous hickey on...on a spot he could never reach...on his nnneck!? Of course he couldn't reach it himself so that means...Scully...Dana. Hey, I thought your aim was...But oh yeah, Scully! She's got that little smile on her sleeping lips that says I've just been well fucked and I loved every minute of it, Mulder! Except it wasn't Mulder doin' the fuckin'. Christ all mighty. I holster my gun and just stare at them for a moment. I'm dumbstruck!

But then I grin. I grin really wide. Well what do you know!? If I could have had my fondest wish what would it be? And here it is - well part of it at least - displayed oh so fetchingly before my lust-filled, dilating hazel eyes. There is a God! Two. Aphrodite...and she's lying next to Bacchus, in a queen sized bed in Crossroads, Maine. Queen? Oh man, big guy! Well, Walter S. Skinner, welcome to the world of bisexuality, sweet cheeks. Glad you're straddling the fence, lover. Oh honey, you're gonna straddle wood all right. Yes, sir.

Looking at them both causes my mind to fly South in about 30 seconds flat. Oh baby! Just the picture of the objects of my affection lying in bed together... naked, and obviously satiated makes my cock start to swell. Walter you old soldier. You'll be so proud. I'm gonna salute you right through my dress pants. God! Walter looks so cute with that hickey above his larynx. Can you say someone kissed the frog and the prince appeared? OH FUCK. I suppress a giggle. Oh man are they gonna let him have it at the office. Lucky Scully seems to be unmarked. At least on the areas I can see. Whoa! God. Look at those ta...ta...tits. She looks so beautiful. Glowing. Hot. Hot and so...sweet. Yup, it's been too long. Way too long. My breathing is starting to pick up. I work desperately to calm my panting. I have to be quiet here because my sex swamped mind is rapidly going out the window and I need to think a few more moments to finish formulating my plan.

Ok. Long enough I think. Long. Oh yeah it's getting long. I start to take my clothes off as fast as I can and stay as silent as possible. I lay my weapon on the dresser. The cell phone too. Wallet. I'm yanking crap out of my pockets in a silent whirlwind of motion. My eyes never leave the bed. Oh boy are they gonna love this, I think. Surprise, my little snuggle bunnies!

In no time I'm buck naked, hot, hard and ready. I pad quietly over to the bed and stand looking down at my two bed buddies. Where to begin? God...talk about an overabundance of riches. I feel like a kid in a candy store! Hmmmm. Well I've walked up to Scully's side of the bed. There you go. And here I come. Luckily, since she's clinging to Walter like a mink stole, I'm able to climb in and cuddle close to her. Oh God she's... she smells so good. Wet puss...I'm gone. No mind.... left...Scully sighs a little and I bend down and start to kiss her breast.

Just as my mouth hovers over her nipple I glance up and...I'm gazing right into Walter's eyes. They're wide open and not that gorgeous soft brown I melt for....no, they're black. Black and hard. He's as mad as hell. Before I can even say anything, he speaks.

"Get the fuck out of the bed."

"What?"

"Get up."

"Walter?" I ask totally bewildered. By this point Scully is stirring. Her eyes are opening. She's making startled noises in her throat. I lift my hand and move to touch her cheek to calm her. Walter grabs my wrist in a grip of steel.

"Don't touch her," he hisses, and then I'm being pushed back and he's following me right over Dana's hip. Scully is starting to sputter, panicking momentarily. She's still half asleep and not sure what's going on.

"Walter..." she begins, her voice husky with sleep and...dismay. She catches sight of me then. Her eyes open like a shot and as Walter knee walks over her body half propelling me off the bed, she shouts in alarm.

"MULDER!"

"Scully, I...Walter what the hell is going on!?"

Jesus God! What is going on here? Is he...what? Jealous? Pissed I touched her? He's looking at me like he wants to strangle me! Holy shit. I'm in deep shhh...what is going on here?

"I could ask you the same thing, Fox. In fact I *am* going to ask you. I'm gonna ask you right now. We're gonna have a nice long talk. Just like in the old days in my office, agent. Now...get your fucking ass out the door!"

He's spitting he's so pissed. The veins on his neck are bulging. Christ the hickey is bright red. He's breathing like a bull. In full angry AD mode and I have no fucking idea what is going on! Jesus wept!

"Walter what in the living God are you doing!?" Scully is upset and angry too now. Confused, and I can see embarrassment deep in her eyes. She's just slept with him and she's embarrassed? Oh hell. Come on Scully don't go all prude faced on me - again. Son of a bitch! No, she's beyond embarrassment now. It was only fleeting after all. She's in full balls out mad mode. God I'm gonna have to duck her too? Scully's out of bed, nude and fuming, as Walter shoves me towards the bedroom door.

"Yeah, what the fuck!?" I yell

Walter ignores me and turns to Dana, "Last night you said it was about you and....and what you wanted with Fox. Well this is about me and Mulder. Stay out of it for now Scully, all right?"

She stands, hands on hips stunned, with her mouth open in shock as Walter continues to hold my arm in a vice-like squeeze. He's practically duck walking me across the room. The pain from his grip is so bad I'm getting weak in the knees. I'm sagging and trying to fight back now, all at the same time. Christ he's gonna break my mutherfucking arm I think in panic. I kick out and miss his leg. My reason is rapidly going out that proverbial window again as well. It's fleeing from the prospect that both my lovers have lost their minds...or I have. I'm beginning to panic too.

"Let me go! Walter, come on. What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Shut up and move," he yells in my ear.

I kick out again and connect. It's only then that I notice his calf is bandaged! What? When my foot connects with his calf muscle he yelps in pain.

"FUCK!" he grates out and kicks towards my legs in a reflex action.

"God, no! Both of you! Stop it now!" Scully hollers vehemently. 

Dana is back in action, hurrying towards us now. Walter knocks my feet out from under me. I stumble and he picks me up, grabs the door knob, twists it. Scully is still following us. I can tell she wants to physically restrain Walter. I wish she was large enough to do it successfully. Maybe she wants to restrain both of us, come to think of it. She looks like she's going to hit us even. She's half freaked out, and really livid.

Walter shoves me out the door and across the hall towards the bathroom. The door's open. He throws me through, turns, and before Scully can catch up, shuts the door and locks it in her face. She starts to pound on it, yelling like a banshee.

"Damn it. Open this door! Walter I mean it. Open it or else!"

Walter stands facing the door for a moment. I watch his chest heaving from where I ended up - half sitting on, half falling off, the closed toilet seat. I straighten up and move to sit more squarely. Walter's breathing starts to slow a little. I risk speaking again.

"Happy to see you too, honey." Oh shit. Mulder shut your fucking mouth!

Walter whirls and he's standing in front of me almost before I register his movement at all. As if he read my mind, he bellows, his voice filled with anguish, right into my upturned face.

"Shut your fucking hole!"

Scully falls dead silent outside the door. Ok, that's it. I'm dead.

"Walter..." I whisper. For a split second there's nothing in his eyes. I think...I think this must have been what that VC kid saw, the one with the grenades, just before Walter pulled the trigger and blew his head off. He raises his hand. I see realization come flooding back into his eyes. He shudders and pulls his hand back, spastically. He turns and puts both hands on the sink next to the toilet, bracing his arms. He's breathing hard. Sweat has broken out all over his head.

I find myself terrified, angry, guilty, profoundly sad all at once. I've had just about enough. I speak before I think. Again. Just call me notorious. A notorious imbecile.

"Walter can you just...can't we all just get along..." Go ahead back hand me big guy. I deserve it. I know I'm trying to provoke him to hurt me now. I...I really believe I deserve it.

"Mulder I'm sick of your smart mouth," he replies almost wearily. I see him open his mouth and shut his eyes. He's white. It looks like he's going to puke in the sink. I calm down instantly and my rational mind finally cuts in again. Thank God. At least it's rational enough to try to back track. To query.

"Well all right. I'll shut it if you'll just give me a clue here. I mean what did I do?"

"I'm going to find a key," Scully finally warns from outside the door.

"Shoot the lock off, Scully!" I call imploringly. I hear her tread retreat down the hallway.

"Fuck you, Mulder!" Walter grates out. I wince.

Walter glanced towards the door when Scully spoke. He obviously hears her leave as well. I watch him for a moment as he struggles to control his anger. It's a sight to see him rein it in. Put the cork back in that bottle. I have to admit I admire him for being able to do it. I can't. I'm growing hopping mad again. But I can learn by example I take a deep breath.

"Can you give me some idea what crime I committed AD Skinner?" 

Walter sags almost at once. He staggers back. Ends up sitting on the edge of the tub. He bends down and grips his calf, grimacing in pain.

"You kick like a mule, you know that, babe," he looks up. His face is filled with embarrassed sadness. Guilt. But I'm not sure I should go to him. He looks...he looks like he'd rather I keep my distance. What have I... what could I have done to...a dawning realization starts to work it's way into my conscious mind.

I watch him as he examines the bandages. There's blood on them. Oh fuck.

"You want me to check it?" I ask when he looks up again. I incline my head towards his leg. What could he have done to his leg? God. 

"No," he whispers and then lapses into brooding silence, looking down again.

Oh just fucking fine. And this is the guy who wanted to talk more than anything a minute ago? Shit on a shingle. Well, somebody had better speak up here. Here goes nothing I think.

"You didn't want me in bed with the two of you?" I ask quietly. 

He looks up suddenly and then looks away.

Oh brother.

"Mulder...I..." He just shakes his head and massages his bandaged calf.

"What is it Walter? Please..." I beg finally. I can't stand this. 

"Ok, no I didn't...yes I...hell I don't know. I'm beginning to think I don't know anything anymore."

"But...but you and Scully, you must have..."

"Well sure we *must have*. We more than fucking *must have* Mulder! For God's sake."

He looks down at his feet, studying his toes.

"Oh yeah, we *must have* all right. Mother of God did we ever," he mumbles a mixture of awe and disbelief in his voice.

He *is* distraught. Ok, obviously he and Scully had sex. And he...what? Couldn't perform? No, he sounds like he got it up and enjoyed doing it. So, does he think he hurt her or something? Uh, no. She didn't look hurt. She looked like she more than enjoyed it. I don't think he had a performance problem or thinks he hurt her. Au contraire. In fact, it looks as though they both had a wonderful, erotic evening together. Lord, in some perverse way, I almost want to punch him on the arm and go "Atta Boy!" So what gives? He regrets it? Well...not sure. She regrets it? Then why were they still in bed together? No, that can't be it either. God, I'm tired... still tired from Holyoke here. Think. Think, Mulder.

"Walter...uh...I really do think everyone...that everyone has the potential for being bisexual...you..."

"Mulder I don't want to hear the psycho babble right now, all right?"

"All right fine. Just open the fucking door and I'll leave. Will that suit you? I'll go get dressed, get back in my car and blow this Popsicle stand."

He looks back up into my face. He looks at me with a mixture of shock, rapidly fading anger and quizzical chagrin. He zeroes in on my crotch. He swallows and looks back up at my face. It's just occurring to him that I'm naked. I've lost my erection but I'm as naked as a jay bird sitting here. And so is he. I rub my arm where he was holding me. I massage it almost without thinking. I see his eyes flick over to my arm immediately.

"Oh, babe," he whispers, "I...shit I didn't mean to...are you ok?" he asks dismally.

I ignore the question and get up, crossing to him. I sit down gently on the rim of the tub and stroke his scalp. I don't know what to say. But I do manage something - it feels so piss poor too. But it's all I can get out.

"I'm fine, Walter. I...I didn't mean to either."

"Mulder why didn't you mention the menage idea to me? I mean, how could you not say something to me about...about something so fundamentally important to you. Scully...Scully said you talked about it with her a lot."

I sigh and lower my hand. I did talk to Scully about it. I've known her intimately longer than I've known Walter, ok? I just felt more...I don't know. I felt more comfortable discussing it with her I suppose. Besides I didn't think Walter would want to know. I didn't have the confidence that Walter was ready to handle the idea. That he would ever be able to handle it or want it. Maybe I was wrong in that assumption. At least about the wanting to know about it part.

"Walter, I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd want it. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with the idea."

"Well I'm not comfortable with it by a long shot. But...I mean my God, why couldn't you have said something? Anything? I feel like I don't know you at all Fox. That you're not...not the man I fell in love with at all."

"Oh God, Walter," I whisper, "I..." It's cost him so much to say something like that. To show that vulnerability. He can barely look at me now. I'm dying inside. Then he turns to me again.

He looks into my eyes and there are tears in his. Oh Christ. I...I've hurt him so much. I move to stroke the fringe of hair on his head. My hand gently strokes the back of his neck too.

"Fox. I love you. I...I don't...it's very hard for me to admit I don't have a clue as to what to do in a situation. In this situation. I feel like you pressured Scully into doing something...into approaching me last night, and then I feel completely at a loss as to why I made love with her. What the hell could she see in me, I mean? And how could I even want a woman again? Christ." he adds moving his head away from my hand.

I look into his face and the tears are welling up in my eyes now too. Walter blunders on. He wants to get it all out now -before Scully comes back I think.

"Mulder I resented being put in this position. I resented you putting both Scully and me in this position. I...I hated you in that moment. And...I'd rather die than hate you," he finishes quietly. 

I take him in my arms and pull him close. He's really tearing up now. Struggling against shedding the tears though. I've only seen him cry a few times. It upsets me deeply. It upsets him too on a lot of levels. He's still concerned with his manly demeanor. Appearances. But I know he knows seeing him cry hurts me too. I rock him. As I rock I glance down. The bandage on his leg is saturated with blood. 

"Oh God," I breathe out. Just as I do, I hear the key in the door's lock. Thank God. Scully!

Scully opens the door quickly and comes barreling in. She stops on a dime when she sees me holding Walter. I look up, stricken, into her face. Somewhere along the line in locating the key she also seems to have located her bathrobe. For a split second my breath catches in my throat. She looks exquisite. On the heals of that thought comes another. Mulder, you're a swine and you don't deserve either one of them. I feel tears falling down my cheeks.

"His leg..." I mumble.

"God! The two of you...you're...you're such idiots!" she hisses in anger. Then it's Doctor Scully in charge.

"Mulder, go out to the living room. Is the couch still open as a bed?"

"No."

"Oh."

Dennis and Phil must have closed it up." Walter grunts.

"Fine. Whatever. Look, my medical bag is out there somewhere. Get it."

I go at a dead run. When I return she's kneeling by Walter's leg. Walter has a towel tied around his waist. Scully has his calf unbandaged and is looking at it closely. Ugh. It looks painful. I place the medical bag at her feet.

Walter looks up and sees the expression on my face.

"I've been worse," he grumbles.

Some of the old Walter is coming back. Scully had to have noticed he was in tears. He's trying to macho himself over it. Oh man. Well, that's his way. Fine. We'd better concentrate on his leg. But we're going to have to talk about all this soon. It's not going to be easy. Scully is blustering just as well.

"Oh sure! Well I don't care. You've popped six stitches here, Walter. I'm going to need to suture them back up. So shut up and sit still."

Walter just looks at her. His eyebrows are practically on top of his head.

"Better listen to her, Walter. That's the *meet Mr. Smith and Wesson* voice."

Scully turns on me and snaps, "Fox...shut the hell up. Go put some clothes on. Your willie is waving in the wind."

Walter guffaws loudly then. I don't know what to say. Better to stay mum like a mime. I exit the bathroom, ears reddening and go back to the bedroom to don my clothes.

When I return, fully and modestly attired except for my shoes and socks, Scully is threading a needle with suture. I smell the bitter smell of disinfectant. The sink has alcohol and what looks like Betadine in the bottom and a pair of scissors are lying in it. Walter's leg has been swabbed in the same mixture. Oh joy! Oh wonder! Oh Walter. Oh...Whoa.

"Mulder if you're going to pass out on me get the hell out," she glares at me.

"Hey..." I protest.

"All right then. Just sit over on the toilet and keep quiet. Hand me those scissors when I ask for them."

"Right doc," I nod, taking my seat on the throne.

Scully turns to Walter.

"Now, *you're* not going to pass out on me are you? I don't have anything to numb this with. Uh...normally I don't need any lidocaine," she adds sheepishly, grinning a bit.

"Get real, Scully," Walter growls.

He's snarling but I can see something in his face. A...a softening. There's almost the start of a grin at the corner of his mouth. I smile inwardly. Ok big man. She's charmed you too hasn't she? My angel. His angel now too, I think, with almost certainty. He...he just has to get used to the idea. I think...I think just maybe I can see the light here. I hope. I watch as Scully flushes and looks down at his calf. Ah ha! Feelings mutual. Ok. This does have hope after all. I watch as she begins her task.

"Ok. Ready or not..." she advises. Walter braces both his hands on the tub rim as she sticks the needle into his flesh. He doesn't even flinch as she starts to make the stitch. He looks directly into my eyes. It's as if he's saying. See Mulder I am a man. This is what it means to be a man. You take it. You endure. I just look down and shake my head. God we really are going to have to talk about everything aren't we? When I look back up he's studying the top of Scully's head.

"How did you get this one?" I ask quietly. He looks at me again and I gesture towards his leg once more.

"Fell on a beach rock."

"After dancing around in the surf with Dennis, Phil and me," Scully grins a little again as she sews. Walter flinches for the first time. But it isn't from pain.

"Don't move," Scully advises, biting on her lower lip.

"Then don't go there," he grunts.

I decide to change the subject. For now.

"Where are Dennis and Phil by the way?"

"The gallery in Bangor that handles their work was burning down this morning. They had to go up there," Walter states in his best AD voice.

"Oh my God!" I exclaim in shock.

"It's terrible," Scully nods, pulling the suture through the last stitch.

"No shit. Did you offer our help?"

"Scully and mine," Walter states. Well yeah, he wasn't expecting me here. NO shit.

"Well ditto for me."

"Good deal," Walter nods. He's beginning to look a little better despite Scully's acting as seamstress while we talk.

I nod and he smiles just a little at me. My eyes are glued to his mouth. God, he looks so good. I notice he's about to speak again so I look into his eyes.

"They hoped to get back before we had to leave. In any event. The house is ours for the duration," he adds as Scully turns towards me. 

"Mulder, hand me the scissors now," she asks quietly. I comply and she cuts the suture at the end, tying it off as well.

"There you go Walter," she advises, giving his knee a pat. She gets up, stands back and folds her arms considering her work.

Walter looks down.

"Not a bad job," he replies.

"Well none of my patients ever complains," Scully deadpans.

Walter and I both laugh. Then we all stop and stare at each other. The silence is heavy between us. Finally Scully breaks up the dead air.

"Listen, it's past lunch. Do you want something to eat?" she asks. 

"Actually, uh...if you both don't mind I'd like to lie down again just for a...for a bit," Walter asks, looking away from us.

"No problem," I hasten to add. Procrastination thy name is Walter. And Mulder. I suddenly feel like I want to avoid talking about anything heavy for as long as possible. Scully looks like she feels the same.

"I could make you a sandwich when you get up," she offers.

He brightens a little.

"Lunch a la Scully."

She smiles at him.

"I did offer,"

"You did," he nods, "Yeah, I'd like a sandwich later," he adds. 

"Ok, well, then, why don't you let us help you back to bed."

"Wait. Let me just dress your leg again. I have some sterile bandages in here," Scully offers, digging into her medical bag again. She places her sutures thread, and needle away. The scissors stay out. Then she pulls out some sterile gauze pads and regular gauze bandage too.

Walter's leg is wrapped again in short order. The scissors go back in the bag, and the bag goes on the vanity. We move to either side of Walter, and he stands up without much difficulty.

"Can you walk?" I ask him.

"Sure," he nods, letting his leg take his full weight. Remarkably he is able to walk with little trouble. We pace him though, just in case. Finally he makes the short trip from the can to the bed. He snags his BVDs from the chair and slips them on under the towel. The towel comes off and goes over the chair. He finally lies down and stretches out on the bed, on top of the covers.

"Would you like some Tylenol?" Scully asks as we're getting ready to leave him to his rest.

"The Darvon the ER intern gave me is over on the dresser," he indicates with his head.

Scully goes and gets the bottle of pills. I go back over to the can and fill one of the little disposable paper cups with water. When I return Scully is sitting on the edge of the bed talking quietly to Walter. They stop talking. Ok I can guess what the topic of conversation was. Well, I can wait. Maybe right now isn't the time for a group discussion. Walter all ready has one Darvon in his left palm. I give him the little cup and he pops the pill and upends the water.

"Get some rest," I advise, smiling at him gently.

"Yeah. Later," he lets out a long breath.

Walter places the little cup on the night stand. There are two tall empty glasses there. I remember my lemonade in the living room and look at Scully. She shrugs slightly, picks up the glasses, and gets up from the bed. I turn to leave and she follows close behind. Just before we reach the bedroom door she turns back towards the bed. 

"Ham and Swiss on rye?" she asks.

Walter is already turned over on his side. He's curling up to get comfortable. Boy talk about a big baby boy. Whoa mama.

"Nah, I'll live dangerously," he mumbles, "Hard salami and provolone. On Italian bread."

"Lucky I brought the Pepcid AC," I chuckle.

"Brat," he murmurs, as his eyes start to sag shut.

"Come on, let's go," Scully whispers, touching my arm with one of the glasses. I nod and we exit the bedroom, shutting the door behind us.

xXx

 

* * *

 

xXx

Scully and I retreat to the kitchen after I go back in the living room to get the tepid glass of lemonade I left in there. We prepare our sandwiches. As we work we make idle chatter about the relative merits of ham and Swiss versus hard salami and provolone. Crusts on the bread of crusts off. P&J sandwiches when we were kids. Just inane avoidance chatter.

I get a fresh glass of lemonade for Scully. In a waste not, want not gesture, I fill my tepid glass up with ice. It overflows and I end up dumping it anyway and pouring myself another. Scully grins at my discomfort and I share the joke.

Finally, ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches, chips and kosher dill pickles at the ready we admire our cuisine and amateur culinary skill.

"So, you want to take this out on the deck?" she asks.

"Wow, it's done?" I answer. Gee, can I sound any more like Donny Osmond? Shit. Scully doesn't seem to notice the clumsiness of my boyish enthusiasm - and if she does, it pleases her evidently, because she smiles wide. Ok, I really did mean it as a compliment. The enthusiasm I mean.

"Yes! It's great, come on, I'll show you."

We make our way out the back door. It's still a wonderfully warm, sunny day. The weeks worth of good weather is still holding. The deck *is* fantastic. Tight and expertly constructed.

I whistle, "Very impressive," I offer.

"Thank you," she replies, "we still need to stain it. You can help if you'd like," she adds, placing her plate down on the small square patio table that is so far, with it's four chairs, the only furniture on the deck.

"So you really helped to build this?" I ask, doubly impressed. 

"Of course. The Scully's always pull our weight."

"Well, I *am* impressed. Really. This is very well done." I nod, taking my seat at the table. I put my plate down and Scully sits down across from me.

"Sure, I'd love to help stain it," I add, popping a chip into my mouth.

"Thank you again," she smiles shyly.

For a moment we both sit and stare at each other. Seems like I've been doing a lot of that just lately. Her eyes are calm. She seems...suddenly serene. I decide maybe I could...should broach... 

"Scully..." I begin, taking the plunge.

After 6 years we know each other so well. We can do that mind reading schtick to perfection. We have a sixth sense, Scully and I. It's definitely a six sense a duex.

"Mulder, I think...I think out of respect for Walter we should wait to talk about issues until he wakes up."

"Is that what he was telling you upstairs earlier?" I ask, a note of annoyance in my voice, "that out of respect for *me*, we should..."

"As a matter of fact, yes," she interrupts, gazing at me directly, seriously, defiantly.

"Oh," I reply dumbly. Shit. I should have known. The big softy. He's a gentleman to the core, my Walter.

"Ok. of course, you're right." I nod. I reach over and taking her hand, squeeze it gently.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Dana?" I whisper.

"Well, you can tell me about Holyoke. If you'd like..." she replies. I can see it in her face. The other part of that suggestion. You can tell me if you want to unburden yourself. Lay it on my shoulders so I can help. Heal you. Support you. Make you feel human again.

"Thanks Scully," I smile into her eyes. I know I'm truly blessed in that instant. Touched by Lady Luck for sure.

"No problem. So, how did you like working with Rita Manconen?" 

I start to tell her and a profound weight is lifted off my body with every syllable I utter.

Later...

Lunch long over, Scully and I are enjoying some coffee in the living room. We're seated on the couch, listening to a jazz CD turned down low. We had been necking a little earlier. Nothing too heavy. Just touching and kissing. Then coffee called. Well, we both like our brew.

I have to laugh. Scully was telling me about how Walter cut his calf on the rock. I mean it was horrible - but the back story is still pretty funny. What led up to the romp in the surf. I can tell from the way she's talking about him that something really profound occurred between them over the last week. Respect. Friendship. Attraction. Maybe even love. It's not important really. She seems very happy about it. And that makes me happy as well.

"I'm not going to let him forget he won that Karaoke contest." 

She giggles, "Phil has been so bad about it. I mean he did lose the bet and he's determined to never let Walter forget how drunk he needed to be before he'd get up on that stage."

"He really belted out the ZZTop hey?"

"He sounded just like...what's his name?"

"Billy Gibson? Dusty Hill?"

"Whoever. He was good, Mulder."

I laugh, "Yeah, he's got pipes. He does Hendrix really well too." 

"That's what Dennis said," she nods putting her coffee down. I do the same and she moves close.

"I like Dennis and Phil," she adds, toying with the chest hair that's sticking out of my now open Haggar shirt.

"Yeah, they're great guys. God, that was a tough break with the gallery."

"No kidding," she nods, "We really will have to see if there's anything we can do to help."

"Oh yeah, no question," I nod too. I snake an arm around her and pull her close to my chest. She looks up and we kiss again. Gently and easily.

When we break apart, she pushes away a little.

"Hmm?" I ask, worried for a moment.

"No, it's ok. I want to go check on Walter."

"Oh yeah, hey, we should wake him up. Let me get him a cup of coffee and we can both take it in."

Maybe she's ready to talk. I think I am too. What the hell. Coffee, Scully and me. It'll smooth the way with Walter maybe.

I go to the kitchen and retrieving a large mug fill it full with rich, black Sumatran coffee. Scully and I make the journey to the guest bedroom and carefully open the door. After we enter, we both stand there for a moment taking in the sleeping form of Walter S. Skinner in all it's glory. Man oh man. I sigh a little and Scully looks over at me.

"I know what you mean," she giggles just a bit.

I smile.

"So...uh...it was good last night, hey?" I whisper at her shyly. God I am kind of embarrassed too I guess. Well...maybe only a little. 

Scully turns red, and it's my turn to giggle.

"God you can be such a bitch," she hisses.

"Well..."

"Mulder he was very sweet. And yes, it was wonderful."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. If he's gay, I mean if he thinks he prefers men - and I could care less about that anyway - he's not lacking in talent as a lover for me. He was just fine. Great. It...it was a lot of fun."

"Good," I nod with decisiveness.

"Oh I figured *you* wouldn't mind," she replies with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we need to talk about all this don't we?" I reply wincing.

"All in good time. Now let's go wake him up before his coffee is cold," she nods at the cup.

"Good point," I agree. Besides that, the cup is starting to feel uncomfortably hot in my hand.

We both walk over and I place the cup on the night stand.

"You want to do the honors," I whisper.

"No, you can. By all means..." she smirks.

Oh yeah right. I'll be the one to get the fist in the chops when he's startled awake. I sit down carefully on the edge of the bed. Walter is still curled up on his side in a tight ball, his back to us. I reach over and tentatively stroke his hip. Scully stands next to me.

"Rise and shine, handsome," I coo in my best soothing voice. Scully giggles a little again and I shoot her a dirty look. She holds her hand over her mouth to stifle it. Surprisingly Walter doesn't jerk bolt upright or come up swinging. Instead he rolls over and smiles dreamily. Oh Lord. That is some...oh man.

He opens his eyes and looks into my face. His smile grows wolfish, and he reaches for me.

"I was having such a *good* dream, babe," he replies still half asleep. When he rolls completely over it's obvious just how good a dream. Yup. His briefs are jutting out from the very respectable erection underneath their cotton confines. Yum!

I hear Scully's sharp intake of breath behind me. Walter's practically pawing me and then it dawns on him where he is and that we're not alone.

"Jesus Christ," he blurts out.

"We brought you coffee, Walter," Scully interjects. And then she can't hold it back any longer. She starts to laugh and she's shaking with it. Great gusts of shaking laughter well up from deep inside her somewhere and she just hoots. I can't help it, I start to join in. And then after a few seconds of looking at us both in amazement, so does Walter.

I throw myself at him and start to tickle him. He's whooping, and trying to cover up and then he's tickling back and I'm practically shrieking with breathless glee. Scully leans over.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch his leg, Mulder," she advises, ever the doctor. Suddenly one of my flailing legs slams into her and with an oomph, she's on top of us. We all land in a heap, laughing and rolling. Breathless and tickling and then...and then we realize what's going on. Scully is knocked off suddenly. Walter and I are entangled. His hard on hot against my stomach. I'm half hard as well. He stops and looks in my face. He glances at Scully, and then he starts to pull away.

"I'll...I'll leave you two alone," he murmurs, trying to move across the bed. Scully has landed off to the side on her back, gasping for air. I have Walter's wrist and he can't slide over any further. I pin his eyes.

"Don't," is all I say.

Scully rolls and props herself up on an elbow on her side. Both of us watch Walter. I can see the doubt and yes, the fear in his face...and the wanting too. I look over at Scully as Walter stares down at my hand like it's a snake he's just seeing in our midst

Scully looks at me. Like I said - six years of partnership, close to three years as lovers. We know what the other is thinking. It's just a given. Her eyes grow soft.

"I'll go. Walter...you...you two need some time to be together." 

I release Walter's hand. He lies flat on the bed and places an arm over his face.

You can practically cut the air of anticipation in the room with a knife. I can smell...I can smell it too. The air. It smells like...like musk. Sex musk. Oh God...oh...

"I don't want either of you to go," Walter whispers.

Thank you God! I promise to go to mass with Scully. I'll take in that service at the Unitarian Church I've been promising Walter for months I'd attend. I'll give Frohike my video collection - well not that James Bond movies - Walter likes those too much. Or the Abbott and Costello that Scully likes so much too. I'll...I'll. I'll promise to see a shrink after all this. Anything. Just so I can have this. Just so I can feel whole and alive.

"All right, lover," I whisper. I look at Scully again. She's having her own moment of...well not doubt. Nervousness.

"It'll be all right," I mouth at her. She moves close to me. While Walter is still lying there I nuzzle her ear and whisper into it. 

"Neither one of us will touch you if you don't want it, Dana. I mean that."

She nods in affirmation, but she looks directly into my face, a look of grave concern on her face.

"This is ok for now, Mulder. But later? We all have to talk later."

"No problem," I whisper.

I draw her face to mine and ask with my eyes, to kiss her. She opens her mouth and I do, tasting her for several seconds.

"I want you..." she whispers when we break the kiss.

"I love you," I reply, stroking her hair. "and I want and need you so much."

When we look over, Walter is watching us. Scully turns briefly and looks at me. I whisper in her ear again as Walter re-covers his face. He's breathing deeply and steadily trying to regain some control. Some calm. But while his face was uncovered I saw the look of desire, want and lust there. Oh yeah, he's hot for it. He's just overcome with the idea of the whole thing. Well, over the next few minutes I think I know what we need to do. Scully, welcome to Wally World I think. As if reading my mind again, she bends close to my ear.

"This should be about him."

"That's my girl," I smile. She gives a quick tweak to my ribs. Lucky the one rib is doing better.

"Just...go slow. Uh, I'll take the lead. Cuddle him or something. I...I think he could use a hug right now."

She nods and moves over towards Walter. When he feels the bed shift he uncovers his face again and watches Scully as she shifts towards him. His eyes are as big as saucers. His mouth tense. Oh man. He still looks like a stallion ready to bolt. Scully blocks his view of me and then she sits up straight and removes her robe. I can hear Walter's little hiss of breath. Ok, good girl. Here we go for sure. The robe is flung over onto the floor. I get a view of her gloriously naked back and her shapely ass.

She leans over and whispers something in his ear. I just catch the word bunny at the end and I suppress a grin. Ok, so he told her my nickname for him. He gives a gruff chuckle and then I'm treated to a sight I've wanted to see for a very, very long time. Walter Skinner taking Dana Scully into his arms and kissing her passionately on the mouth. I can't help it. A moan escapes my lips. I bite it back. Both parties are into the moment however and they miss the sound. Good. I was afraid they might get distracted.

Scully breaks the kiss and moves back against the headboard a little.

"Walter, I'd...I'd like to hold you. Is that ok?" she asks quietly. Her face is flushed. I know she's aroused. Her nipples are taunt little nubs. My cock twitches. I'm getting harder. Oh baby this is too good. My heart fills with love for them both.

"Yeah, it's ok" Walter whispers. Scully pats her lap and Walter rolls over and places his head in it. He's staring up at her, backwards, into her eyes. And he's smiling. It's a beatific picture really. My two lovers, comforting and being comforted. Just like they both comfort me.

"Shut your eyes, Walter. I'm going to rub your temples a little," Scully smiles down on him.

He nods and complies. Scully starts to run her hands over his whole head at first. Kneading, gentling, relaxing him. Then she stops at his temples and begins to work in earnest. I can practically see the tension leaving Walter's body. As she's giving him the mini massage, I strip. All my clothes end up on the floor somewhere. Scully looks up and smiles at me. I smile back and stroke my cock and balls for her. She rolls her eyes at me and goes back to paying attention to Walter. She's such a sweetie.

"Is this good?" Scully asks Walter quietly.

"Wonderful," he sighs, his eyes still shut. She looks up at me and at her little grin and head nod, I go into action. I move forward and sit next to Walter. I touch his stomach. His eyes shoot open.

"It's ok buddy. I'm...I'm going to give you a nice rub down. You...you're still tense."

"I'm hard, not tense, Mulder," He chuckles glancing at the tremendous bulge in his briefs, "Scully has more than successfully *untensed* me," he nods up at her with a grin. His deep brown eyes are full of lust and good humor as well. He *is* relaxed now. More confident. Oh yeah. The AD is ready to par-tay. Hallelujah.

"You bastard," I laugh.

"Brat," he growls. Scully giggles and it makes Walter's head jiggle in her lap.

Walter and I lock eyes.

"Come here, babe," he purrs. Oh God. I love that big jungle cat imitation of his.

I move over him, straddling his hips above his erection. I can feel his erection where it presses against the crack between my butt cheeks. I start to touch and stroke his face where he lies. If I get really lucky, maybe Scully's gonna let me work with her as well. But for now, this is about Walter. We want to do this for him, with him if all goes well. But...this is good enough, more than fine for now. 

I bend and kiss him deeply. Our tongues dance together and both of us whine against each others lips. The vibration sends shots of pure electric sex into my groin. I break away from him and begin to kiss and lave his face and then I start to move down onto his neck. I suck on the hickey Scully graced him with earlier. His breathing is starting to pick up. He shuts his eyes and moans. I glance up at Scully. She's staring, wide eyed, but fascinated. I swoop up and give her a quick peck on the lips. I feel her smile around my mouth as I pull back and renew my attentions on Walter's glorious body.

I'm nipping and sucking at his muscular neck just the way he likes it. His hand comes up to stroke my hair. I catch a glimpse of Scully stroking his head again. She's petting him like a cat and he snuggles against her and opening his eyes, smiles up at her. She bends over, her hair framing his face. She kisses him again and his mouth opens wide for her, taking in her tongue with obvious relish.

As she French kisses him I go to work over his chest and nipples and he's starting to grunt and move his hips on the bed. I can never get enough of this man's magnificent, hard pecs. God damn he's a statue. He and Scully have broken apart once more because both of them are having just a little trouble getting their breath. Scully straightens up and Walter looks down at me where I'm sucking on his left nipple. He smiles with love in his eyes and ruffles my hair. I see him shift a bit and I notice Scully working one hand under his head and down into her lap. Ah ha. Ok. So, La Scully is hot too. Good deal. I smile wickedly at her and she raises an eyebrow, daring me to say a word.

Walter must feel her starting to stoke herself because he looks back and up at her. She's shut her eyes so she can savor the moment. 

"Open your eyes..." he whispers in entreaty, "you're so beautiful." And she does, and he smiles again.

I move lower on his body then, working his briefs down as I go. He looks back down at me, helping me, wriggling as I pull. Scully gasps as his head moves sensuously in her lap. He gazes up at her again and smiles, his face almost a rictus of pleasure

"Feels good, doesn't it?" he growls the rhetorical question, his voice heavy with passion.

Scully looks at him, slightly unfocused and gives him a nod, and dazed smile.

"So does this," I smirk, tossing his briefs over the side of the bed. He gives out a surprised and pleased shout as I take his cock in my mouth.

"Damn!" He laughs as I work him slowly. "Oh damn babe, Oh man I missed this," he rumbles. His hands entwine in my hair. I'm endeavoring to do him just the way he likes it. Deep, and slow and round the world at the end until his dick is weeping for me.

I look up and see Scully watching again. She's got a slow rhythm going on her own flesh. I can see the circular motion and it turns me up even higher. I can hear it...the wet slicks sounds. Christ I can practically feel it in Walter's dick when she puts her fingers inside. Oh God. I have to shut my eyes for a minute so I don't lose my train of thought here.

Walter is rocking up into my face now as I deep throat him. He rocks his head in Dana's lap. Every movement of his head is helping her to finger fuck herself. She's moaning softly and so is Walter. The he's mumbling as I suck hard.

"Do it, baby. Do it. Do it," he gasps over and over. I don't know which baby he's referring too and I realize with genuine joy and delight - I don't really care and neither, at last, does he. No, he's into the game now. Full throttle For all four quarters and overtime if necessary.

When I look up to see what he's saying and doing again, Scully has her head thrown back against the headboard. Oh what an incredible vision. She's so close. Her head and chest are blushing. Tiny, perfect freckles spreading all over her tits. I let go of Walter's cock and he gasps. I sit up and he opens his eyes, looking at me in temporary confusion. I just nod towards Scully and he looks up at her just as she comes.

"Oh Jesus," he whispers, breathing hard. "Oh God,"

"One of God's angels," I reply, watching as she opens her mouth in a silent scream.

"No ssshit," Walter stutters, "Hold her, man," he adds, regaining more even breathing. I shift up and gather Scully close, hugging her as she trembles. My cock 's practically right up Walter's nose. I can feel him take the tip in his lips.

"Oh lover..." I sigh as he starts to flick and suck on the glans. 

Scully comes back to herself and looks into my face. She smiles and glances down, then back up. She watches my reactions as Walter sucks my cock.

"Is it good?" she purrs, brushing my sweaty bangs out of my eyes. 

"Oh God, yeah," I husk out.

"I bet this is even better," she croons, stretching her wet hand down between my legs.

Oh Lord God, I'm gonna die. She takes my balls in her delicate hand and starts to pull and stroke them. I can feel her inner juices coating the downy sac hair. She's good at this. It feels incredible. Walter is still licking at me and Scully kisses me on the lips. Then I can feel the most incredible sensation of Walter's gruff chuckle as it vibrates over my penis.

"GGGGod you two!" I groan loudly

Walter lets go of my cock and holds my hips while I writhe on Scully's hand. She switches to teasing and stroking my cock at that point. Taking over the work. Walter strokes my hips and than my ass with sure, but gentle caresses.

"You wanna come babe?" he growls.

"N...N....No, not yet," I cry hoarsely.

"Hold up," he advises Scully and she does, removing her hand. I feel her wipe her hand on the bed sheets. Christ. I thought this was supposed to be about Walter? I can't believe they were both into getting me off. God they are *so* good.

All three of us are gasping, sweaty and shaking.

I move back, away from Scully to straddle Walter's hips. I mouth the words *thank you* at her. She smiles. Walter looks up and strokes her right tit, fingering her nipple.

Walter is hugely erect now. So am I. Walter must read my mind, the question that's been on it.

"You're so wet," he growls up at Scully. She bends down and kisses him again. This time when she releases him, he looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I'm not sure what he's thinking but right at the moment, anything is fine as long as it's ok with both of them. I smile and shrug. He looks up at Scully.

"I want to taste you," he murmurs. She giggles a little and he laughs. She nods and bites her lower lip. I lick mine and smile again. Oh yeah. Thank you Walter. My big bed buddy arches his hips signaling that he wants me to move off. I scoot down and off to the side a little so he can roll over. His face ends up right in Scully's lap. She gives a little yelp and then she's laughing for a minute and then groaning.

Oh baby this is so hot. She's stroking his bald head as Walter goes down on her. He's all business. I can see his head bobbing and hear the wet sucking and lapping noises as he laves her. Scully looks up at last and right at me. She's really pulling on that bottom lip. Her eyes are heavy lidded with pleasure. She nods and purrs her encouragement.

"Oh God, Walter. Yesss."

I can see him masturbating himself on the bed and that's it for me. As Scully watches me, dazed, I move forward and lay one hand on his ass. I take my cock in my hand and start to pump it with slow, even strokes.

"Oh Lord, Fffox," she gasps as I put on my very special show just for her. She loves to see me jerk myself off. It's even more of a turn on for her. Soon she's bucking, and rolling her hips, and Walter has levered up to add his hand to the equation. I've moved off again and stopped jerking it just long enough to watch him bring her release. She screams this time. Her orgasm causes her to arch her back like a bow. Walter sits up and holds her, his fingers still inside working her G-spot as she jerks against him.

"Ride it, baby. Ride it," he murmurs into her hair.

"Beautiful..." I groan.

"You know it. God, she's some fine ride too," he blurts out. His voice is rough, but reverent.

"Oh man. I want...I...God she's so...I love her..." I whimper incoherently. I can't take my eyes off Scully. In that moment she's the most exquisite rare jewel in the world. My heart is almost bursting with the love I feel for her. I know tears are leaking down my face. I want to be with her, in her, joined to her so badly I can taste it. Walter is watching my face closely and a soft, gentle understanding passes across his eyes.

He tenderly eases her back against the headboard while she pants and starts to come back to herself. He releases her and scoots over. He takes me in his embrace. Placing his face against mine he kisses my ear. I can feel his rough unshaved jaw prickling my cheek. My breath is chuffing out, harsh and fast.

"I love you Fox," he whispers. And then he kisses my mouth. Jesus I can taste Scully on his tongue. I can taste him too. I can...I can....I can die happy now. Thank you. Oh...oh....

"Oh God, Walter I love you so much. I love you both so much," I moan as he draws back from my lips. A wet string of saliva stretches between us. He licks it away. I moan again. He's still very close. He moves his mouth to my ear.

"Go to her," he whispers.

"Whhhaat?" I ask choking with passion and tears.

"She wants you. You need each other. Go to her. It's all right," he breathes against me. I'm shaking as he releases me and moves back. Without looking at either of us, he levers his magnificent form over and off the bed. He snags his glasses off the night stand and his own robe off a nearby chair. Before I realize it he's at the bedroom door, and through it, shutting it quietly behind him.

"Mulder?" I hear Scully whisper, her voice trembling from her orgasm.

"Scully," I whimper looking back into her face.

"Here," she smiles gently, flushed, her arms outstretched.

Magnetic. She's like a divine magnet for me. I slide forward into her arms.

I bury my face in her soft, luscious breasts. I'm crying and moaning and almost laughing all at once. I think I've lost my mind for real. At last it's real. It's all so real. It's....

"It's all right," she croons gently, stroking my hair, "it's going to be all right, Fox."

I shift up and take her close, we kiss, and it's like fire. We're all over each other. Tasting, groping, crying out. She sinks down, spreading her legs wide and bringing her knees up. I settle between them and enter her in one quick thrust. She brings her legs up, farther, wrapping them around my waist. She locks her feet in the small of my back and we start to move. Oh God. Deep, wet, tight. She's meeting each pump of my hips in perfect synchronicity. No more talk. No more words. Just gasping and frenzy.

At the end, she bites me on the neck as I come hard into her, screaming her name.

A short time later...

After the loving, Scully holds me for a few moments until our breathing becomes more regular. She murmurs to me. Lover's talk. She strokes the back of my neck.

Finally, I feel her pushing me up.

"You should go to Walter," she advises quietly. I sit up and touch her hair, studying her eyes closely. There is understanding there. Love and compassion. I'm hers. Now, always...forever.

"*We* should go to Walter," I murmur, taking her hand and kissing her palm. We join hands and move off the bed together. We exit the room, naked, proud, unafraid and very much in love. But incomplete. We know that now I think. We need our third. And he needs us.

Before we leave the room I pull the small bottle of Astroglide out of the night stand drawer.

xXx

We find him sitting on the living room sofa. His head is back against the cushions, his eyes closed. He's breathing evenly and at first I think he's asleep. Scully touches my arm and nods in his direction. I step forward.

"Walter?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I...I just needed some...a minute to...to think." 

"Hey...uh...that's ok big man. Can...do you want to talk about it?"

He shrugs but doesn't say no. I walk forward, around the end of the couch to stand in front of him. I hold my hands locked behind my back, the Astroglide hidden from sight. I look down. Walter's robe is open. He's still erect. Not as achingly so as before, but hard enough.

"Christ, Walter," I whisper, "you should have taken...should have let us.."

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"It's just going to take a little getting used to Mulder. I...can you believe it? I think...I mean I think I had stage fright. Me. Christ on a crutch. I speak in front of agents...administrators...well...it's...I...I guess this isn't the same thing, is it?" he muses, stumbling in thought and words. "Jesus, no shit," he adds, shaking his head in self depreciation. He huffs a chuckle. I risk a grin.

"No, it's not quite the same thing," I whisper, looking down into his face. His eyes are soft and somewhat sad behind his glasses. I think he really believes he was intruding in there earlier. He was afraid. Afraid of what? He would displease us? Disappoint us? That we didn't want him? Need him? God.

"I...Mulder, I'm sorry. I'm gonna be ok with this in time I guess. It's just a little much right at the moment. My leg. You showing up. And Scully. God...she's...something else," he looks down and shakes his head again, a tiny amused grin just creasing his mouth.

I glance up at Scully. She's still standing in the doorway. One hand is crossing over her breasts and the other is at her neck. She furrows her brow. I motion with my head for her to stay there. She does, her face composed again, listening...studying us in silent contemplation.

"Walter, it's ok. It...it just happened. You know I...I wanted you both this way very much. But if it feels wrong in any way for you, or for Scully too for that matter. I'll drop it right now. I mean that. You both mean too much to me to hurt you for my own...my own selfish pleasure."

"I appreciate that, Fox," he breathes out. He tilts his head back again and shuts his eyes, "and you mean everything to me."

I move a fraction closer and I can just hear his next whispered words.

"Scully too."

I glance back behind him and see her mouth open in a tiny *oh*. Keen ears, my Scully. She runs the hand that was at her neck over her mouth. When it comes down she has a gentle smile there. I smile at her as well, and return my attention to Walter.

"I think we can talk about it later, Walter," I continue. "Whenever you want. And with Scully too. I mean we can all discuss it. And you take as long as you need. Really. As long as you need. 

"Yeah, I'm...yeah. I'm sorry about all of this...really. I just. I don't know. The two of you just looked like you needed each other so much. For a second I felt like a...like a third wheel," he replies, pondering. A far away quality to his voice.

"Never. Never a third wheel, Walter," I whisper. I walk forward and straddle his knees keeping my hands behind my back still. He opens his eyes when my legs touch his thighs.

"Never a third wheel, lover. A third part. The anchor Walter. My anchor. Our anchor," I finish glancing back at Scully. She's nodding. 

"Oh God," he hisses. I sit down over his legs, bending forward I kiss him lightly on the lips. He's shaking under me. I let the Astroglide bottle fall to the couch seat and take his head in my hands. We kiss deeply then, slowly, savoring the love between us. I pull back and he hisses a little again.

"Leg bothering you?" I ask in concern, stroking his cheek.

"Third leg," he growls, reaching around to knead my ass. Oh God yeah, I'll say. His cock is tipped up against my stomach - nice and hot, and hard.

"Well maybe we should do something about that," I grin down into his eyes.

"Maybe we all should," he smiles back, "Scully..." he calls to her quietly. I look up just as she laughs a little.

"I guess I can't get over on you, can I *sir*?" she replies, breathlessly.

"Not... right...at the moment, *agent*," Walter grunts as I sit back slightly and fondle his cock and balls.

Scully walks over and stands in back of the couch. She looks down at me and then she steps very close and gathers Walter's head back against her stomach. She takes off his glasses and lets them slide carefully down to join the Astroglide bottle on the cushions. She starts to massage his scalp and temples again. He swallows hard, looking into first her eyes, then mine.

"Oh bbbrother..." he sighs.

Scully and I both chuckle in our throats.

"Oh come on, Walter, you know this is what you've always wanted. Both of us catering to your every whim," Scully purrs, rubbing her hands across his brow and back down to massage his neck as well. His head is lolling on his neck and he has the most charming smile on his face.

"Right," he breathes looking up at me again. I know what he wants. It's my choice too. I want him. I want him in me.

"Walter, I want you to fuck me," I whisper. He tenses for just a fraction of a second until Scully bends over and kisses his forehead. She whispers to him and his whole body relaxes at once.

"Love is love, Walter. It's who you're in love with that counts." 

"You're gonna make me eat my words aren't you?" he rumbles up into her downturned face as she pulls back.

"Oh you're going to eat something later, all right" she grins wickedly. Then she falls silent and continues to gentle him. Walter looks up at me fondly where I'm having my own little game with his genitals. I've gotten him up to maximum headroom. Yup, we're ready to insert tab a into slot b all right. Lock and load that gun, Mr. AD. 

"You want me to prep you, baby?" he husks, barely able to speak. 

"I want you to watch, " I reply, licking my lips.

"Oh yeah," he smiles again and then he falls silent as I reach for the Astroglide.

I uncap the bottle and pour some into my hands. I slick up my fingers and reaching down , I tilt my hips and begin to insert a finger up my ass. I'm loose after my orgasm. I have two fingers in without a problem. Walter takes my hips as I start to finger fuck myself. I angle up to hit my prostate. A loud groan escapes my lips. My cock twitches back to life. I can feel Walter reach down and tip some of the Astroglide into his palm as well. He rubs his hands together and then reaches forward to take my cock. He starts to rub my hardening penis in his hands. He's rubbing it just like a good boyscout trying to build a fire with a stick. Oh God it's gonna flame up all right. Flame on! Oh shit.

"Jesus, that's good," I moan. My eyes are half closed as I insert the third finger rocking up and down on my hand. It's so ffffucking fantastic. What a rush. I just manage to glance at Scully. In the back of my mind I hope she's still with us. She's still there, her eyes huge, but filled with wonder and at last, a real desire to watch. To see the ecstasy we give each other. The joy we share as we make love. It turns me on even more to see that she knows, understands, and wants to join us in the dance. I tip my head back and cry out.

"Oh God, babe. God," Walter moans as he holds my hips again. I reach forward with my free hand and slick up his cock. He helps me, almost frantic now to get himself ready too. Both of us are gasping hard. I take my fingers out of my ass. I raise up and straddle his hips, my butt angled so he can penetrate me.

He guides my hip with one hand and steadies his cock with the other as I lower myself onto him, carefully and slowly. His head is bent as he focuses, watching his cock sink into me. He's panting, his mouth open, really getting into the view. I close my eyes in total concentration for a moment. I want to savor every inch of his hard flesh as I sink down on it. I've placed my hands on the back of the couch now, for support. I'm gripping hard, on either side of Scully's hips. At last I settle down against Walter's balls and flush with his thighs. I open my eyes and look down into his.

"This is the best," I whisper.

"You know it," he breathes more quietly. I shut my eyes. When I do, I feel Scully take my hands. She moves her hands gently up to my elbows, My hands move to grip her arms as well, and when our lower arms are locked together, joined, I open my eyes again and stare into hers.

"I love you," she whispers and I moan, biting my lip as I lift my hips up and then back down into Walter's lap.

"Oh JJJeeeesusGOD!" he cries out as I work myself up and then down. I start to move quickly right away. I'm so desperate to give him this pleasure. I ram myself onto him regardless of the possible pain. And there is pain...but I ride it into joy. I ride hard because Walter's starting to thrash and buck under me. Growling for me to fuck myself. Let him fuck me. Do me. He loves me. There is no pain then. Only unending erotic pleasure. Scully holds my arms, taking my weight, helping to guide my way. Walter holds my hips again steadying me, lifting me up as I pull up, bringing me back down as I sink onto his huge, hot cock.

All of us are making noises, incoherent voices crying out at once, even Scully. I open my eyes and see her holding me, her face bright and sweating. Her mouth open as she gasps. I look down into Walter's face. His eyes are rolling up in his head, and tears are streaming down his face with emotion and shear effort to hold back so we can go on as long as we can.

But I can't. It's too much. Walter's dick is hitting my prostate with practically every stroke. My cock is waving straight out in front of me, leaking pre-cum and my balls feel like they're gonna detonate and blow back through my groin. This is gonna have to be it. Scully senses my desperation and releases my right arm. I reach forward and crank. I yank hard.

My orgasm hits me like a sledgehammer and I know my spine snaps back like the St. Louis arch. I scream gutturally as I feel my entire body convulse. Cum ribbons out all over Walter's stomach and my inner muscles clamp down on his erection like a steel trap. He roars, and he's coming right behind me.

"UHHHHHH" he screams. His head arches back, neck and face muscles pulling almost impossibly taunt. Scully releases my left arm as well and leans against Walter hard to support his head as he bucks, silent now, orgasmic spasms rocking his body.

We're all frozen for a moment in time. White out. Divine fire of the senses. The little death that celebrates life so well. I'm deaf, dumb and blind for several seconds and then there's sound. It's Scully. And she groans.

"Lord!" she exclaims as I fall forward onto Walter's chest. She touches my shoulders as I sag and then switches to holding Walter's shoulders as he shudders and tries to regain his reason.

"M...m....m..." he stutters, "mmph," is all he can get out.

"You can say that again," Scully giggles and then she bends forward and kisses him on his gasping mouth.

"Whoa baby," I just manage to husk out.

"Muther!" Walter grates out at last. A smile claims his face. He looks so... so powerfully handsome and content -just like that great big panther after it's fed.

I start to maneuver off him. He shifts to help. Walter reaches down to steady his rapidly softening penis so I can pull off him. He watches me. My knees are weak.

"You ok?" he asks concerned as I stand straight up and he slides out of me.

"M'ok," I gasp, "just shaky in the knees," I grin. I turn and fall back next to him onto the couch. I'm careful to fall on the side away from his glasses and the bottle of Astroglide. He reaches and pulls me close with one strong arm. Scully bends and kisses the top of his head and then she kisses mine.

"I'll get a couple of wet wash clothes and a towel," she whispers moving back and away.

"Thanks, doc," I crane my neck after her.

I hear her chuckle as she heads to the downstairs bathroom. As soon as she's out of view, Walter takes me by the neck and kisses me again. It takes my breath away. He pulls back and I fight to regain my composure. He looks seriously into my face.

"Roll over and let me check you out," he demands with a gentle cuff to my head. I nod and do as he requests. He tenderly examines me and then gently slaps my ass.

"No damage, monster boy. I was a little worried there buckaroo. You were riding damn hard."

"But you liked it," I turn back and cuddle against him.

He strokes my shoulder.

"I loved it."

Just as we're kissing and nuzzling again, Scully comes back with the damp cloths. I notice she's dried herself off and run a comb through her hair. God she looks great. Naked as the day she was born, and just as fresh.

I realize both Walter and I are ogling her with identical sappy looks of worship on our faces. Wow, what a woman!

We both struggle to stand in her presence - gentlemen that we are suddenly. Well hell yeah, she deserves to have us stand. She's a friggin' Goddess as Walter would say. She starts to laugh at our efforts, however. At the absurdity of two well fucked men trying to come to attention this way for her.

"Can you two stand at all?" she struggles not to break into hysterics. Then she loses the battle, tilts her head back exposing her silken throat and she laughs long and musically.

I do make it to my feet and stretch a hand out to Walter.

"Come on big man, let's show the little lady what manly men we really are. Stand up, come on," I'm laughing like hell as well.

"Speak for yourself, monster boy. I'm fried," he growls sagging back onto the couch. He picks up his glasses and puts them on, shoving them back on his nose pugnaciously. I smile down at him and realize it's probably his leg. Crap. I stop laughing and sit down next to him on the couch. I rub his knee gently to let him know I remember his latest war wound. He smiles at me and puts his big hand over mine.

Scully clears her throat.

"I'll...I'll just let you two men clean up then," she begins. "I need a cold drink," she fans her tits with the towel. Walter and I laugh a little again. "and a shower," she adds.

"Hey, maybe we should all shower!" I reply eagerly and brightly. 

"There isn't enough room!" Walter sputters.

"Not down here!" I laugh helplessly, tickling his side.

Scully is standing, her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised high.

Oh oh. Ok. I can tell she'd like some down time. Some privacy and a few minutes to relax and process the events of the last couple of hours. So would Walter for that matter. I don't want to stop to think right now, though. I know that will come later. We will all have to talk this out. But I think it's going to work. I...I really do. But, right now no more second guessing, or debate and consideration. I just want to bask in the warmth.

"And certainly not all together anyway," I add in haste and she nods with her *you'd better agree with me buster* nod.

"Bastard," Walter rumbles, grinning, grabbing my arms.

I help him up then and we hold onto each other. His leg is obviously sore, the endorphin rush and Darvon combination wearing off at last. He balances his weight heavily on his right leg and just his left toes. I steady him, and then hug him to me.

Scully places the two wash clothes and the towel down on the back of the couch. She walks over and stands very close. Slowly and carefully she moves directly against us and then she's hugging too, hugging us both. We each wrap an arm around her petite form. Gather her close. Tears well up into my eyes as we stand naked, pressed skin to skin. One body, one mind and one heart, beating together. Together at last.

We stand that way for several blissful minutes and then Scully lets go. Both Walter and I let our breath out in a rush.

She moves back. Delight, contentment, and a satisfied look of womanly power combine on her face. Oh yeah. She's got the idea now. I think we're about to find out who the real boss in this triple threat is gonna be. I chuckle inwardly as she steps forward again and slaps us both on the ass. Walter jumps and I bark a quick laugh.

"All right, gentlemen, hit the shower," she commands with a mock stern tone. Coach Dana Scully. Yup - she can coach me anytime! She smiles demurely, but there's more than a hint of mischief in her eyes. "And since I'm feeling very generous -you can both have the manly master shower in the master bathroom upstairs," and with that, as we stand open mouthed, she turns, and saunters off down the hallway. Oh woman, what a view.

As we stand there just staring after her, Scully delivers her parting shot from somewhere near the bathroom.

"Walter, don't get those stitches wet!"

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Walter raises an eyebrow as I look at him with a smirk.

"The best kind," I nod. He smiles wide.

"Come on, Batman, to the bat pole," I giggle.

"Haven't you been there and done that all ready," he half growls, grabbing his equipment for a second. I guffaw and he chuckles hard, taking me around the shoulders with one large, muscular arm. He drapes it across and I support him as he starts to limp towards the stairs.

"Hey, I wonder...I wonder if Scully'll make that sandwich later. My stomach's hitting my fucking backbone," he chuckles again, deeply. 

"Well she did say you were going to eat something later," I reply, struggling not to have a total giggle fit.

Walter reaches down and squeezes my butt cheek.

"Somehow, Boy Wonder, I don't think that's what Bat Girl had in mind."

"It's Bat Woman, Walter. And if I were you, I wouldn't *ever* forget it."

"I hear you," Walter nods, his arm over my shoulder again. We both break out in new gusts of laughter as we start to climb the stairs. 

xXx

Author's epilogue:

And they lived happily ever after - well ok, this is The X-Files, but you know what I mean. They talked it all out later. All parties concerned agree and everyone is very happy with the relationship. Yup - Walter, Mulder and Scully against the world. Together at last. I hope you all enjoyed it. I found writing the menage scenario a big challenge because quite frankly it isn't an idea I'd entertain in real life. But I like a writing challenge and this one was kind of fun to write anyway. So, readers - this really is the end of the Baton Rouge series. Really. The End. Finite. Finito. Finis. Tttthat's all folks. Thanks for sticking with the series. As Walter might say "It's been some ride."

-THE END-

 

* * *

 

TITLE: Lifting Weights  
NAME: frogdoggie  
E-MAIL:   
(Please Note the new e-mail address. Thanks.)  
CATEGORY: SRA

RATING: NC-17. SK/SC, M/SK. This story contains very explicit Slash and Het Sex. So, if you don't like that type of thing - STOP NOW! Forewarned is forearmed. Proceed with caution.

SUMMARY: Skinner and Scully explore their part of the M/SK/SC relationship that began in "The Threefold Charm". This story a short piece in the "Baton Rouge" series. Obviously you may want to read the series to understand this narrative. The "Baton Rouge" series can be found on my web site at:

http://www.squidge.org/3wstop

or my mirror site at: http://members.tripod.com/frogdoggie/fic.html

FEEDBACK - YES PLEASE, AND THANK YOU SIR, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER? Comments, suggestions and healthy debate are always welcome. Flames? They only serve to warm my body and mind.

TIMESPAN/SPOILER WARNING.: Sixth season just before Two Father's/One Son I think - in my timeline. ROFL. Oh - and NO SR819! So, I've kind of reinvented the mytharc for my AU. Sorry if that bothers you - feel free to go elsewhere if it does. I won't mind. 

KEYWORDS: story slash Skinner Mulder Scully NC-17

DISCLAIMER: Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana Scully and all other X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use.

Please ask me before you archive my work. I usually don't mind but I do like to know where my stories are going. Thanks much.

*Authors note: This is a short story in the "Baton Rouge Series". Ok, I couldn't give it up quite yet. <g>. There will probably be more of these types of stories in the future. All will feature M/SK/SC or some combination of that 3-way relationship. This particular story is told from Walter Skinner's perspective.

I have to thank Sean Spencer and Kiyoko Ishimura for the inspiration their "Baccarat Figurines Universe" stories have given to the format for this continuing saga. I've shamelessly drawn on their idea for shorter installments that relate back to the original story. Thanks Sean and Kiyoko!

Thanks also to Holmes for beta reading help on this one. Scully would have been less Scully if not for Holme's kind intervention and sound advice.

Written during March of 1999.

* * *

Lifting Weights by frogdoggie

Friday, June 11, 1999. 1 PM. The J. Edgar Hoover Building.

AD. Walter Skinner's Office.

I feel the gentle vibration next to my hip that tells me I may need privacy to return a phone call.

Pager. Mulder's idea. One of those ultra small vibrating pagers. Mulder got them through one of Frohike's connections. Now, when one of us wants one of the others to contact them, they simply buzz and the vibration tells us a call needs to be made.

I put mine on in the morning, under my jacket and in back of my holster where its attached to my belt. The device lies inside my pants, next to my shirt, however so I can feel it when it signals me. Sometimes the pager vibrates right around this time of day - on the late lunch hour I take if I even get a lunch hour. The page gives me an excuse to get out, stretch my legs, and call Mulder and/or Scully if they're in the field. Sometimes, as in this case, I may quite possibly meet one or both of them outside the building since they're both in residence at the J. Edgar Hoover.

I unclip the pager and glance at the face. Scully for sure. Ah...well it's a walk to the park nearby then to meet her. I smile slightly, re-clip the pager and push my chair back so I can get up. I'm stiff. I stretch my hands up high above my head and twist from side to side. A quick snap and I crack my back. Yeah, the walk will do me good.

I exit my office, walking over to stand in front of Kimberly Cook's desk. Kim just came back from her lunch hour.

"Is it nice out, Kim?"

"It's beautiful out, sir. Are you going for a walk?"

"Yes, I can use the stretch. I'm going to lunch. I'll be back in about an hour," I nod at her, smiling a bit.

"All right. Enjoy the weather, sir."

"Thank you, Kim." I reply as I turn and leave.

xXx

The Park, nearby.

I can see Scully waiting. She's not hard to spot, seated on a bench. Her severe dark suit contrasts wonderfully with her red hair gleaming in the afternoon sun. It really is a fantastic day. The walk over here was very relaxing. I feel a whole lot less tense.

"Hey," Scully smiles shyly as I approach her.

"Hey," I reply, echoing her. I stop to stand in front of her.

Scully and I haven't been together since Crossroads. I mean as lovers. She's been with Mulder and I've been with Mulder, once each since we got back. No three way scenes either. Logistics haven't favored us at all. Two words will tell you why - the job. So, Scully and I are a little...nervous around each other? Shy and reserved perhaps? I think it's natural. We still have things we need to discuss. I think the heat of our moments together surprised us both. Surprised us all really - even Mulder if truth be told. I know it all surprised the hell out of me. Christ, no kidding.

So, we've kept things casual. On Fridays, after work, later so the building is mostly cleared out, we work out together in the company gym. She's doing exceedingly well with the weight lifting program. I spot for her and she spots for me. We have a weight lifting date tonight as a matter of fact...at least I think we do...

"Are we still on for tonight?" I ask her, seating myself down next to her when she shifts over.

"Oh yes. I'm looking forward to it. Have you had lunch by the way?" she smiles.

"No. Have you?"

"Not yet - and I think it's my turn to buy. I thought you might like a lunch break - on me."

"So it is, and yes I would," I reply with a nod, "How about Thai? I see Max has his cart parked over there, " I add gesturing to indicate the Thai food vendor who usually offers spicy noodles once the weather is decent.

"Oh, that does sound good," Scully agrees and we get up to amble over towards the cart.

"So did Mulder keep the dental appointment?" I ask, making idle conversation. I know there's a reason she's asked to meet me, but it may take her a bit to get to it. That's fine. I'm more than happy to just stroll with her and enjoy her company.

"Yes! I saw to it that he went. I practically had to kick his butt out the door to get him to go, but he's keeping the appointment." 

I chuckle.

"Thank you. I was getting rather tired of hearing him complain about that lost filling."

"God, so was I. He had to forgo the sunflower seeds, and it was worse than someone trying to quit smoking."

"I hear you. Well he'll come back drooling a little, but at least we won't have to listen to him bitch any more."

"Amen," Scully laughs as we reach the cart.

We order our spicy noodles. Max serves them up in the bio-degradable pressed paper bowls he keeps on hand. Scully pays. We leave the cart and meander along until we find another empty bench. We seat ourselves to enjoy the meal.

We eat in companionable silence for a few moments. The dish is savory. The spices make my lips tingle. I notice one of the longer noodles gives Scully some trouble as she's working it into her mouth. Sauce splatters on her chin. I reach over with my napkin and dab at the dripping mess before it can fall on her suit.

Our eyes meet for a moment and I can see the spark in hers. A warm flush spreads through me and I curl up the corner of my mouth a little. She looks down and I pull the napkin away. She sighs almost imperceptibly as I dive in for some more of my own noodles.

"Walter...I was just wondering..." she begins.

Ok. Now we're getting to the crux of today's meeting.

"Yeah?"

"Well - next Friday Mulder's leaving early to go to Connecticut..."

"Right. Something to do with his father's estate. He's not overly excited about seeing his mother but this is important business I take it."

"Yes, I got that impression as well. At any rate, he'll be gone all weekend. I was just wondering if...well if maybe you'd like to have dinner at my apartment after we get done in the gym? That is if you don't have any other plans."

"Oh."

"If you have plans I'll understand..." she starts to qualify her words.

I consider the idea. It might be very pleasant. Yeah. I'd like it. If we're discreet we should be able to manage the rendezvous. I know Frohike and Langly did the debug on her place just the other day. Sure, why not. It could be a marvelous evening.

Something in the back of my mind quakes a bit with a mixture of dread and delight. I can see what's going on here between us. What may go on between us next Friday night. God. I...I still have trouble believing she'd want me...that I'd want her this badly. But I do, and she does too...it's undeniable. I squash the doubts and case of nerves down as best I can so when I answer her my voice won't crack like a pubescent teenager.

"No. I don't have any other plans. I should be free too because I think this push on the Garibaldi case should be over by that time. God, at least I hope it will be over by then. Sure. If I'm not at the Hoover building baby sitting Patterson in VCS I'd enjoy having dinner with you. What are we having?"

"Lasagna," she smiles. She looks vastly relieved and I smile wide at her so she'll know I'm sincere.

"I'm there - definitely. Do you want me to just follow you from the building to your place? Can I bring anything - wine?"

"That would work out fine. Great, on all counts," she replies. Then she glances at me and ads, "So are you seeing Mulder this weekend?" with a wicked little smirk.

"Yes. You know he's coming over Saturday evening. After he leaves your place," I tease her. Mulder's going to be a busy boy this weekend. Hope he eats his Wheaties.

She actually giggles.

"God, Walter..."

"I know this gets to be like a Twilight Zone episode sometimes." 

"Or a Soap Opera. Like the *Young and the Restless*"

"Speak for yourself," I bark a quick laugh. So does she.

"Wait...better yet...with Mulder it would have to be Baywatch," she giggles again.

"With Mulder, if it's a soap...it has to be General Hospital," I quip.

Scully lets loose with a sparkling peal of laughter at my slightly sick little joke.

"Oh Lord, I shouldn't laugh but...that's so true," she sputters. 

We both laugh together trying to finish our food at the same time which engenders even more sputtering. Finally we calm down enough to clean our bowls like good little Fibbies with only an hour to eat. 

Scully glances at her watch, "Oh, I'd better get back. We're expecting a phone call from a witness soon. I need to be there to field it since Mulder's at the dentist."

"Yeah, I told Kim I'd be gone an hour. I'd better get back too," I nod, getting up. She rises as well, and I offer to take her empty bowl, fork, and used napkin.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiles at me.

When I take the bowl our hands brush for a moment. I feel a jolt to my groin that almost makes me drop the paper container. Scully and I juggle it for a moment and then I have it safely in hand.

She looks up at me, her face slightly flushed, "I'll see you in the gym, tonight, Walter," she whispers.

"Looking forward to it," I reply with a smile.

She turns, and leaves my side, beginning her walk back to the building. I saunter over to one of the trash cans that sit close to the bench we just vacated, toss the lunch refuse in one, and head back to my own desk. My step's a little lighter as I make my way, my heart a little lighter too. My stomach? It's content but...filled with anxious anticipation.

xXx

Sunday, June 13, 1999. 7 PM. Villa Towers, Crystal City

You know...I turned 47 on June 6th. Do I feel older? No. In fact I feel younger then I've felt in years. Alive. Vigorous. Damn straight I don't feel old. I feel friggin' fine.

I had a low key birthday celebration. It had to be low key. I worked so much overtime after my vacation I was in the damn office on my birthday weekend. Went to the Unitarian church on Sunday morning and the church of J. Edgar Hoover on Sunday afternoon. I was in attendance for evening services too.

Yeah it sucked for the most part. I ended up eating take out Chinese at my desk - for lunch and dinner. But...I did field first one surprise cell phone call from Mulder and then one from Scully. It was...well those calls were something else...very special under the circumstances. So, I got two short breaks outside the confines of the four FBI walls a least. Felt damn good too.

Mulder and Scully insist they're going to throw me a proper birthday party. The July 4th holiday has been bandied about as a possible date. I don't know if I should be elated or terrified over the prospect. God knows what my lovers may come up with there.

Lovers! Christ on a crutch. I'm still trying to get used to that idea. *Rock Walter's World* doesn't even come close to the boogie my mind is doing trying to wrap itself around that concept.

But you know...I think once the wrapping is complete the gift is going to be more than to my liking. Oh yeah. It'll be more than suitable. It's definitely part of the reason I feel like a new man. Like someone who loves and is liked and loved and is beginning to finally realize he deserves to be liked and loved in return.

But...there are still issues. Fuck - there are always issues when it comes to Mulder. Yeah - and now I find some when it comes to Scully as well. I really enjoyed seeing her in the park on Friday. Had a very good time working out with her later in the day. She went home to meet Mulder at her apartment. I had to chuckle a little because she flew out of the gym, barely taking the time to shower. 

But Scully and I are still ironing things out. Her invitation to dinner...well I know where it may lead and...ok. I'm nervous about it. It's disturbing me to no end. I feel like a 16 year old school kid again. I really do not like that feeling. Ah, Hell. I guess we'll have to discuss the situation. But if I get lucky it won't be next weekend. Get lucky? Oh Right. Yeah that's the point this whole matter revolves around isn't it? The linchpin at the center of my world right now, all right. I've got to discuss the whole sexuality thing with her at some point I suppose. God, this is so complicated now. My conscience is telling me I'm a friggin' coward. And son of a bitch - I know the damn things right. But....I'm still debating....thinking...trying to...think....but right at the moment it's lucky I can put two and two together.

No, it's too...uh...hard. Forget it. Mulder is too persuasive. Right now Fox Mulder is doing his best to drive every logical thought out of my head with his very talented mouth. His mouth on mine. God, I love the way he tastes. I'm leaning back into the couch and holding his head to my face, crushing him against me so I can get every inch of his questing tongue.

"Mmmmmm" is just about all I can manage to say. Moan and sound like I have no head at all. Well...no big head anyway.

We break apart and he pulls back, smirking at me.

"I'll have to go to church with you more often Walter. I think it's inspired me."

Mulder went to church with me this morning. It was the first time he's shown any interest whatsoever in my religion. I was surprised he wanted to attend with me. Shocked really -but very pleasantly so, nonetheless. So we went. Well...not together. We drove over in separate cars and then pretended to meet outside as if by accident. Idiotic I know but we're all still paranoid about the relational dynamics here. Mulder hasn't even told the Lone Gunmen about the latest menage a trois development. Scully is uncomfortable with the idea. Mulder and I are respecting her wishes not to divulge the arrangement with anyone beyond Dennis and Phil up in Crossroads.

At any rate, I invited Mulder to sit with me in the pew for Pastor Gregg's service. It was very uplifting and I did notice that Fox seemed to be listening. He laughed at some of Joe Gregg's jokes. I was very touched when, for the final prayer, as we knelt together he did bow his head and his hand found mine. He held my hand, almost in defiance. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him mouth the prayer's words. The Lord's prayer. "I will fear no evil". Words to live by in our line of work for sure. I felt a lump in my throat as the prayer concluded and Fox released my hand.

We waited until most of the congregation had left, and then I took Fox over to meet Pastor Gregg. Joe's gay. He knows I am as well - well he's known me as gay anyway. He's ministered to me during a couple of difficult times. He also knows what I do for a living and most important - he keeps his lips zipped about a lot of things.

I introduced Fox to Joe Gregg and I was very proud to say, "This is Fox Mulder, my partner." Mulder turned red but he didn't bolt. He smiled, and we had a polite conversation with the Pastor. Joe ended by welcoming him to the congregation and Fox thanked him for an interesting sermon. I noticed he didn't say, "Thanks I'll see you next Sunday." But his genuinely courteous response was a small step. I can hope he'll attend again. I'd really like him too.

We drove back home, once again in separate vehicles. It's great to have one of our rare days here in my apartment. We've been together all day. Watching TV, goofing off. Making out. Lunch. dinner together. I was willing to risk it. Mulder finally talked me into letting Frohike, Byers and Langly debug the place. I suppose I have to have some confidence that their efforts will work. I want too trust that it will. After all, if the de-bugging works it means Fox and I can hang out here more often instead of some cheap motel. And if it means it'll get him into church too. Well...then so much the better.

But right now I can tell that although he went along on the religious thing - he's not comfortable with the idea even now. So, he's coming out with the glib remarks. The humor he uses to cover his discomfort about things that he'd rather not have to deal with at any given time. Ok, I can meet him halfway here. I mean he's worth it. God, no question there. We'll work on the Unitarian business later. 

"I don't think this qualifies as spiritual inspiration," I growl low at him, going along with whatever game he has up his sleeve. His smirk widens.

"I had all that talk about the sins of the flesh in mind, actually..."

"Fuck..."

"Eventually...but more foreplay first, I think," he grins wide and swoops in for another kiss. This time he grabs either side of my head and I'm being devoured. Yeah, suck me down. All of me.

Christ this guy could be a natural top if we were into that lifestyle. I might just let him too. I mean sometimes I have a very strong desire to relinquish that kind of control. I know I want him to fuck me up the ass right now, for instance. Yes sir.

His kiss is so hot I can hardly breath. Intense. Just like everything Mulder does. He goes at it whole hog. Hook line and...Jesus I'm sinking all right. Muther.

He lets go of my mouth and I just manage to gasp.

"Bed."

"I thought I'd like to take a shower first," he laughs and then abruptly he pulls away. He's off the couch in a flash before I can grab him. He heads off at a lope towards the hallway that leads up to the bedroom and the bathroom.

"You asshole," I snarl..."not if I catch you first!"

Mulder's gone in a flash of denim clad ass, laughing that high pitched laugh he gives up when he's really going to go nuts on me. Good. After the crappy work week I've had a little Mulder mania is probably just what the doctor ordered. Besides, when he's in this kind of mood...mind blowing sex isn't far behind.

I dash off after him at a dead run coming up even with the bathroom door just as he's popped inside. I slam in after him, too fast to stop and end up slipping and almost careening into the vanity. I'm laughing as I feel Mulder come up behind me. He grabs my right arm and twists it up behind my back, hard. I'm pushed forward into the vanity. He pins me against it. He presses close, forcing me forward with his body pressure. I can feel his cock against me. He's getting hard. I smile. I could turn around and reverse this situation so easily. Mulder really wouldn't have a chance to resist. But...I don't want too. I relax against the vanity and look up into the mirror to see us both in the reflection.

Mulder looks feral, sensuous and seductive. God he looks so handsome. There's still a wicked gleam of fun in his eyes but there's a sly sexuality there as well. Arousal floods my body, pooling heavily in my groin. I breathe out with a long sigh and bend my head down to stare into the sink. Mulder speaks.

"Getting slow, old man,"

"You think so?" I whisper.

"Yeah."

I struggle then, with vehemence. Looking up into the mirror, I see just enough panic in his eyes to know he knows I could best him if I really wanted to do it. I smile and relax against the vanity again. He smiles wide and bending forward, licks the back of my neck.

I hiss in pleasure and look down again, breathing in short pants. 

"Say uncle," he purrs into my ear.

"Uncle," I whisper.

"Good man," he replies, caressing my side. He spins me around by my arm and I'm pressed tight against him. We're nose to nose.

"Strip," he commands.

I grin a little and so does he.

"You want a show, or just the *bare necessities?" I ask him as he steps back and leans against the wall, arms crossed. I glance down at his crotch to see the bulge straining there. I look back up into his face.

"Tease me," he answers, licking that luscious lower lip of his. 

"Please me," I answer with a chuckle.

"You will...and so will I," he answers cryptically.

So, I strip. Off with the jeans. Off with the black t-shirt. Off with it all - one piece at a time and as provocatively as I can manage. I can tease but - well...I'm not subtle at it. I mean come on. Yeah, well - I guess I can grab my crotch with the best of 'em. Still...I'm no Chippendale dancer or anything. But, I do the best I can. I wiggle my ass a little. Hey, I know what Fox likes. Mulder watches with rapt attention anyway. He even keeps his eyes on me as I fold my clothes and ceremoniously place them on the closed toilet seat.

I guess I manage well enough because by the time I'm standing there buck naked, Fox's eyes are hooded with lust, and he has all he can do to stop from panting.

Silently he undresses as I watch, tossing his clothing over the edge of the tub. He walks forward and stands close. His growing erection twitches between us.

"Assume the position," he orders.

"Yes, sir," I hiss getting further into the spirit of things.

I turn and bend over, bracing myself by placing my forearms on the vanity top. Mulder steps forward and moves my legs apart farther by shoving each in turn with his naked foot.

"Don't move yet," he husks.

I shift a little just to get better balance on my feet and Fox slaps me on the ass, hard.

"I said don't move."

"Yes, sir," I reply standing steady.

I have to smile a bit to myself though. Mulder, if he put his mind to it, could climb that Fibbie corporate ladder if he could maintain this act. Oh yeah. He could manage the AD game I think. Maybe. On force of this personality alone. He'd give 'em a run for their money. Fox steps close and I can feel his cock rub up against the cleft between my butt cheeks. He starts to rub himself against me, slowly and erotically. I shut my eyes, and tuck my head down into my neck. I'm breathing harder.

"Like it?" he whispers.

"Yeah,"

"Hmmm, me too. I'm getting it up for you, Walter"

"You're dripping all ready."

"You know it, lover. I'm hot for you big man.

"Feels like hot steel," I reply, licking my lips.

"Oh yeah," he sighs, working his gorgeous cock all over my ass. 

"You can move your ass now, big man. I wanna feel you move it," he whispers.

I rub back against his cock, rocking gently at his command. I concentrate on the sensations of his erection thickening against me. Electrical arcs of sexual tension are spreading from my ass up my spine and down all over my body. I'm excited but...well...I'm not getting hard all that fast. Things are happening but not quickly. Ok. Some parts of me aren't as young as they used to be, all right? I mean I am 47 years old. After a hellacious week like the one I just had it's going to take a little hand or mouth stimulation to get me completely ready for action. What can I say? It's just life, ok? So, get a life. Please.

Mulder reaches forward and when he finds me still pretty much flaccid...I know he understands. He caresses me gently and then I feel him shift down. He's kneeling behind me and then his tongue and lips begin to lick and suck my scrotum.

"God!" I exclaim in surprise.

I feel him smile around my nuts and then he laves them, finally rolling my testicles around in the loose skin. I groan then, loudly, and he chuckles. It tickles and I bark a laugh.

Suddenly he reverses his whole body. He sits, his legs out straight, and gripping my thighs, slides forward. I look down and I can see his smirking face between my body and the vanity. The cross medallion around my neck is pointing at his nose.

"Surprise! Just like slidin' under your 61' Chevy."

I laugh like hell for a minute, and he joins me. As soon as I can speak, I do.

"Well, Mulder how about a lube job? Come on, drain my oil."

"All in good time, all in good time, Mr. Goodwrench. I need to work on this crank shaft first."

My head snaps back, and I can't help it. I cry out when he swallows my cock whole.

"Fffox!"

I grab hold of the edge of the vanity. I'm still bent over and I can't straighten up because Mulder's got me pinned by my dick very successfully. Like I care that I can't move. I force my head back to look down so I can watch him working me over and over. He's holding the base of my cock with one hand and massaging my nuts with the other. I watch in fascination as his mouth stretches so he can take me down, and as it relaxes when he moves back up to the end. His cheeks hollow and the suction is exquisite beyond belief. He's shut his eyes so he can concentrate on just the sensitive areas on and around the glans. Oh, man, I'm getting hard now. Fucking A. Oh yeah baby. Like granite. Stone. Ah....Jesus.

"You're good," I hiss out between clenched teeth. "So good to me." 

He releases my cock with a wet, smacking sound and looks up. My pre-cum glistens on his smiling lips.

"I love your cock," he purrs languidly.

I nod, swallowing hard, "I love it when you do that...that...Jesus."

"That thing that I do?"

"All of it. Everything. I love it all."

He chuckles and taking my now erect dick in his hand again, he kisses the tip and moves back between my legs. He stands up and leans over me, his erection tipped up and trapped between his groin and my ass.

He kisses the back of my neck and then trails kisses down my spine. His hands come up around my chest and he pinches and rolls my nipples roughly, between his fingers. I'm panting hard now, mumbling bullshit that I usually end up babbling right about now. I'm wiggling under him. Shamelessly grinding against his cock. He's gasping as he works his wet mouth back up to the base of my neck.

"Lube?" he husks out when he reaches the vicinity of my ear.

"Drawer on your left," I nod indicating the vanity drawer.

He stands up again and opens the drawer quickly, pulling out the Astroglide, and I notice also, a condom from the box of Trojans I keep in there as well. I grin a little wickedly. Yeah, he's almost gonna blow. Needs that rubber to last. Just goes to show how much he burns for me. Does my ego good to know that at 47, I've still got what it takes to make a lover want me that much.

We're both silent for a few minutes. I can hear him unwrap the condom, and the telltale sound of rubber being worked over tight flesh. I can hear him as he squirts the Astroglide into the palm of his hand. The bottle goes back on the vanity. The sounds of him rubbing the lube around to warm it up makes my cock throb. He's making a little humming noise and I bet he doesn't even know he's making it. I smile and then grimace with pleasure as Fox strokes between my ass cheeks for the first time.

"Tight here, Walter," he observes a little worried but not overly so.

"Yeah, I've kept up the Kegels...uh," I grunt as he works one finger in.

"You ok?" he asks, working the finger in and out slowly. I breath in deep and relax.

"It's fine. I...yeah, more than fine." I open my mouth a little more as he slides the second finger in and starts that internal dance I love so well. He keeps that up for a while, stretching me gradually, avoiding my prostate. I can feel the inner ring of muscle loosening as he angles and strokes deeper. God it's so good.

"Three," he advises at last, and the third finger is in and moving with the others before I know it. His left hand rests on my hip. He squeezes the muscles there in counterpoint to his thrusting fingers. 

"Oh man, oh man," I groan, rocking my hips. Mulder has the most beautiful hands. So dexterous. He always knows just the way I like to be finger fucked as well. He brushes my prostate.

"Gggaaa!" I yelp, clenching my ass cheeks, and ramming back into his hand. I'm trying to draw him in deep.

"Jesus..." he breathes out giggling, "you really are a tight-ass." 

He removes his fingers and I sigh at the loss. I can hear him going for more lube and then slicking up his dick. I glance over as the lube is again set next to my arm on top of the vanity.

"You know it, and you love it monster boy. Come on, fuck me. Give it here," I growl, letting the words out in a rush. Christ I'm gonna die here if he doesn't give me his cock. And with the mood he's in I know he's gonna love hearing me beg for it. Hell yeah - I'll beg. I want it bad.

"Was that an order, sir?" he teases, his latex clad dick pressing against my anus.

"Damn straight it was an order, agent. Your AD wants you to fuck him up the ass. Now get on with it," I reply. I can't help it - I'm starting to laugh. The shaking sends Mulder's cock vibrating against me and I bawl out a groan this time. For God's sake!

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't quite catch that? I thought you were giving me an order."

"Whatever..." I moan.

"Well I think it might be more polite...nicer...if you said...oh I don't know...something like...pretty please."

"Oh for Christ sake...Fox, I'm gonna die here. Give it to me." 

"Well..." he replies, and then he pulls back a little.

"PRETTY PLEASE, FUCK ME UP THE ASS!" I yell.

"OK," he laughs and then he pushes forward, imbedding himself with one sure stroke.

"FUCK YES!" I cry out.

And then he's moving against me, grabbing my hips and thrusting in and out with long, sure pumps.

"Walter...." He moans, slamming into me. I know he's gone. Really into the moment. I want him this way tonight. Rough. I'll admit it. I like to fuck poised just on the edge of pain sometimes. The pleasure that follows is unbelievable. Fox seems to know just how to bring this off too. I guess maybe it's the profiler in him. He gets into my head during our lovemaking and knows instinctively what I want and need at any given time we're together. He knows now. He knows I want him to ride me like hell.

"Bastard!" I hiss, "Yeah do it. Hard, baby. God I love it," and that seems to be just the words he wants to hear. He groans loudly and picks up the pace further until we're huffing with the effort. 

Both of us are ramming into each other, sweating, cursing. Mulder is sobbing with the effort to hold back. He's hitting my prostate with almost every stroke and I can feel the trembling starting in all my leg muscles that signals I'm gonna shoot soon.

"Come on baby, let go. Come on. Cum for me," I gasp out at last. I mean this guys gonna bust his hump here if he doesn't come soon. I can feel how tight his nuts are every time they slap my ass. I know he's too far gone to think about cranking me, but it's not gonna matter. I can take care of it. It's not gonna take much.

At last I feel him tense against me. His hips have gone on autopilot. Up until now I've had my eyes shut in concentration just savoring the moment, but now I want to see him. To see us joined together. I look up into the mirror at the reflection and my breath catches in my chest.

Mulder behind me, his upper body thrown back, head tilted back too. His neck muscles cording as his skin flushes red. Eyes rolling up in their sockets. Eyes shut tight then. A rictus of ecstasy transforms his face into something I can't even describe. Beautiful. He's so beautiful. Sweat runs down his face and his chest, pooling where we're joined. Incredibly he's letting go of my hips and just letting momentum carry his hips forward and back, rocking into oblivion. I watch as his whole body starts to convulse with his orgasm. He screams with it.

"GGGGOOOOOD!" he yells loudly, grabbing my hips again to thrust home hard. I feel his genitals jerk and then he's emptying himself into me, into the condom but I can still feel it as he continues to thrust spastically against my ass.

I grab hold of the vanity and squeeze down on his cock.

"Fffuck!" he gasps and his eyes close in pleasure. That's all brother. I reach down and forward, stroke that spot on the underside of my glans that I know is going to send me to Heaven along with my lover. My hoarse shout makes Mulder grab for me and he connects with my dick just in time to have me spurt cum all over his fist.

"JESUS!" I cry out at the last. My senses shatter as I rock into his hand. I go both fuck blind and mute and my body starts to shake with the force of my own climax.

"I love you," Mulder manages to murmur. We sag together, gasping, Fox supine over my sweating back.

11 PM...quite a bit later.

Mulder and I finally made it to my bed. After a nice, long, hot, shower - we're fresh, toweled dry, and comfortably situated between crisp, clean sheets. The AC is on low tonight since it was a bit warm. The comforter is unnecessary and pushed to the foot of the bed. I'm lying flat and Mulder's head is on my chest. He's toying with my chest hair and then the medallion that lies nestled in it. I kiss the top of his head.

"Thanks Walter," he whispers.

Mulder is languid, sleepy as is his habit after a really phenomenal orgasm. I get sleepy too, but for some reason, tonight, I'm still a little keyed up. A little bit buzzed. It's not a bad feeling. I find it rather pleasant actually. I know I'll fall asleep eventually. I'll be tired tomorrow and so will Mulder but it's going to be a contented tired that's for sure. Some snuggling and maybe a little quiet talk should get me in the mood for snoozing. I look down at the top of Mulder's head and reply.

"For what?" I ask a little confused.

"For...for playing tonight."

"Games?"

"Well...we...we don't do that very often. But...it was kind of fun."

"It was enjoyable, yeah. I don't mind a little role playing once in a while. I mean variety is the spice of life."

He chuckles and kisses my chest.

"As long as the spice didn't make you reach for the Pepcid AC." 

"When it does...you'll know it," I rumble.

"Ooh, good, " he giggles.

"Pervert," I reply, caressing his face.

"Seriously Walter if my playing at top..."

"Mulder, don't worry about it. I more than enjoyed it. I know you know I prefer things equal here....but some fun and games are fine once in a while. No problem."

He nods against my chest. I now what he's thinking about. The first time he rimmed me. I have to admit I was...ok...I was shocked. Oh sure, I'd heard about it but...the first time he stuck his tongue up my ass I read him the riot act. He did it without warning and...well I don't know. I just didn't like it. I still don't like it very much. Why? Well...fine...I can't get used to returning the favor, and that bothers me. Ruins the moment. No, I can't get into it. Not yet...and I don't know if I ever will. Mulder hasn't broached the subject again and I can't say as I'm sorry he hasn't. I know we'll discuss it at some point but not tonight. Uh uh.

Obviously he picks up on my mood because he changes the subject. Unfortunately, it's not a much better one.

"So, you're having dinner with Scully next Friday night?"

"Yes, we're having dinner." I reply a little too curtly. Oh balls. Ok. I guess we will be talking about this issue.

Mulder levers up and rests his head on his hands. His elbows dig into my rib cage.

"Having dinner doesn't necessarily mean fucking her, Walter..." 

"Shit," I bark, shoving him off. He slides to the side and ends up pretty much in the same position next to me on the other pillow. His face is quizzical but not really annoyed at this point.

"Mulder, cut me some slack. I'm not totally untutored here."

I don' t like to be treated like a sexual illiterate even though I am still naive about this lifestyle in some ways. And I don't like it on occasion when Mulder talks that way about Scully. I mean Christ - I don't know. Maybe I'm old fashioned or something. But I just can't casually talk about...well...talk to Mulder about sex with Scully in that kind of language. I may use that kind of language in bed with her and with him but...oh shit forget it. I'm just saying I don't like it I guess. Mulder interrupts my protesting train of thought and I let it go.

"Well...obviously you're still bothered by this whole thing with Scully. Do you want to talk about it? I mean is it the bisexuality idea? Or...What? You know I don't mind if you're with her. In Crossroads when..."

I sigh and he stops speaking.

"Look, Fox. Where I come from, if a guy came home and found his lover in bed with another man he wouldn't put his gun on the dresser and hop into the bed with them. You know what I mean?"

He laughs outright and kisses my shoulder.

"But that said...no...I'm not worried about whether you're jealous. Really. I know...I know what you want out of this relationship now and I'm beginning to understand and appreciate it," I insist.

He smiles at me and moves closer, massaging my stomach. It does soothe me, comforts me enough so I can continue.

"It's not you, and it's not Scully. It's me, Fox. I'm just still having trouble realizing...coping with the fact that I could desire a woman this much again, ok? I...I just got used to the fact I wanted a man, for God's sake."

"I know, Walter. We've talked about this before. I understand. You know I'm here for you. We can talk about this any time you want to discuss it. I just think you need time to...to get used to the idea. You know Scully likes you - I mean really likes you Walter. You...you should talk to her about this stuff. You know it?" he sighs, rolling onto his back.

It's my turn to lever up onto one elbow and look down into his face.

"Yeah, I should. I guess I'd better. I...I'll give it a shot next Friday."

"Good, big guy. Because really...I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised when you do," he smiles up at me. Then he snakes a hand up and pulls my head down for a gentle kiss. When we break apart he stares deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, you know that, don't you Walter?"

I take his chin in my hand and stroke it with tenderness.

"I know it, Fox. I never doubt it."

He nods and closes his eyes. Then he yawns.

"Whoa. Sorry," he opens his hazel eyes and smiles lazily up at me. His eyelids are really getting heavy now. I think that's going to be the end of the discussion tonight.

"Get some sleep Mulder. We do have work tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, babe," I croon to him. He rolls over onto his side, and I pull him close against me so we're spooned together.

"Sweet dreams, Walter," he whispers.

"You too. Night, lover," I reply in a quiet voice. I drape one arm over him protectively, and kiss his neck as he falls asleep.

xXx


End file.
